The Legend of Zelda: A Sword in the Time of Guns
by Jenne Cook
Summary: ***CHAPTER 20 Parts I,II,III,IV and CHAPTER 20 Part V is up- Link tests the legends and himself*** A retelling of the classic Legend of Zelda story, set in modern times. All-new Renewal Timeline (Rated M for violence/intensity/mature subject matter such as murder, kidnapping, alcohol, sexual themes, etc.-no trash)
1. Chapter 1-Link

**Chapter 1**

Lincoln sat on the edge of the tattered, stained mattress. The rickety futon beneath him creaked every time he barely moved, and it was the only noises he heard in his darkened bedroom. He had no radio, no television, no game systems or cell phone…not that he had anyone he could talk to anyway. It was searingly hot outside, and probably a good 10 degrees hotter in this tiny room above the garage. Lincoln thought about how it was way hotter for late June than it normally was, and he had hoped that some small breeze would find its way through the tiny window behind his bed. The breeze didn't come; beads of sweat dripped down the muscles on his bare chest and back, down to the waist of his jeans, and caused his long-ish dark blond hair to mat to his neck and curl wildly on the ends.

Leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and clasp his hands together, Lincoln thought about the day that would be technically coming in just a few minutes. It was almost midnight, which meant it was almost officially his 18th birthday. While other teens might be celebrating with their friends or family, Lincoln had none to celebrate with. He was a foster kid in a foster home. The arrival of his 18th birthday meant that he would be "aging out" of the foster care system and he would now be fully responsible for everything in his life. What it realistically meant, though, was that his foster mother would no longer be getting_ paid_ to support him, and she was setting him out of her home as she was legally able to do.

Lincoln had graduated high school with honors at the end of May, a few weeks earlier. He had been told, and understood, that once his 18th birthday came he would be put out of his foster mother's home, and had tried to plan to have some things in order. He had taken a job shelving books at the local library, and had planned to put the money away to rent an apartment right away. However, once his paychecks started coming in, his foster mother would be standing at his bedroom door with her hand out, claiming he had "broken" something in her home that he would need to "reimburse" her for. Lincoln had never broken anything; she was just greedy and selfish. He learned immediately to hide what he earned, stashing his cash in the sloped ceiling of his room above his bed. He also began telling his foster mother that he'd never graduate unless he stayed after school to make up missing work, and those would be the days he took in extra hours at the library that she wasn't aware of.

Although Lincoln had managed to save a few hundred bucks, he had not been able to find anything to rent in the small country town he lived in. He was worried that he might be homeless for a while, but he wasn't scared. After living in this hell of a foster home, Lincoln could take on just about anything that came along with freedom. He'd be just fine moving on to some town or city he'd never seen. In his lonely life, he'd taken all kinds of verbal, physical, and mental abuse; nothing scared him now. He knew he was a good person, and he was being given his chance to start all over, with no one holding him back.

Lincoln glanced at the only light in his room besides the street light that filtered through the window: the cheap alarm clock that was the only light his foster mother allowed on after 10pm. He focused his dark eyes intently on the numbers, and jumped slightly as they hit 12:00am. It was now June 23rd, his 18th birthday. In the shadowed room Lincoln smiled a half-smile, and excitement creeped through his body and tensed his muscles. He suddenly became almost too excited to sleep, but he realized immediately that he would need as much rest as he could. The morning would bring the beginning of a long day, and although he was up for the challenge, it would be best to get some sleep. Lincoln lay back on his bed, stretched out his legs, and put his hands behind his head. As his dark eyes closed, a rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance, and a light rain began to fall outside. A strong breeze pushed through his tiny garage-attic window and cooled the sweat from his shoulders and chest. Lincoln took in a deep breath of the fresh air, and smiled as he began to fall asleep.

-O{XIX}O-

At 6am the buzzer on his alarm clock went off, and Lincoln jumped up from his bed. He knew that, being summertime, both his foster mother and the other foster kids would be sleeping in late. Lincoln had never met the other two foster kids; he'd only seen them in passing. They looked to be about 12-13 years old, and he felt terrible that they would have to remain here as he left, but there was nothing he could do about that. The best thing for him would be a clean break, to leave and never look back, and just hope that one day things would work out for them too.

Lincoln had prepared the night before to leave. There really hadn't been much to do. He had set out the clothes he would change into that morning, and had folded the three t-shirts, the single pair of black jeans, and some underclothes into a pile by his bed. Other than his work boots and his brown leather backpack he had bought from a thrift store to use for school, it was all he owned. He grabbed the small pile of clothes and shoved them into the backpack, noticing how they didn't even fill the bag. He reached up toward the slanted ceiling that was only a few feet above his bed, and pushed aside a loose ceiling tile. Behind the tiles lay his small sandwich bag full of money, all of a few hundred dollars to start his new life. He shoved the plastic bag into the front of his jeans, as his pockets might still get searched by his foster mother. Lincoln grabbed his bag, his boots, and his change of clothes, and headed down into the main part of the home to shower before anyone woke up.

In the downstairs bathroom, Lincoln took the sandwich bag of money from the front of his jeans, made sure it was sealed, and threw it onto the floor of the shower. There was always a chance someone would come into the bathroom while he was showering to search his stuff, and if his money was taken he'd have nothing. Lincoln took the longest shower of his life, feeling like he was washing away the filth of this home and all the bad from his past. He felt clean, new…hopeful. He dried the water from his body, and began to dress. He stopped, shirtless, to look at his now 18-year-old self in the mirror. Before him stood a thin young man of medium height, with a few small curls of blond hair on his chest and no facial hair to shave. His shoulders and chest were rounded from the muscles he earned from shelving books and the grueling work he had to do around the house. His hair was a bit long but it suited him well. He took in a breath, pulled on his white t-shirt, and sat down on the toilet to lace up his dark brown 90's-grunge-style boots. Lincoln placed the now-dried sandwich bag of money into his right boot and set his foot inside. He hoped his foster mother wouldn't be too thorough when she'd inevitably search him. He grabbed his leather backpack and headed out the bathroom door.

Lincoln walked through the silent house, into the kitchen, and was surprised to see that his foster mother was already awake. She stood at the kitchen table, in pajama pants, an oversized t-shirt and slippers, a half-smoked cigarette hanging from her lips. She looked at him, and her eyes met his for the first time ever. She looked quickly at his backpack.

"You didn't steal nothin' from me, did ya?" she grumbled, and he set his backpack on the kitchen table. Lincoln _knew_ this search would be coming. He had never stolen anything from anyone, but that made him even angrier that his foster mother would dare to even accuse him. He let his anger go quickly, though, and just resigned himself to the fact that this would be the last interaction he would have in this home. She nodded toward his jeans pockets, and he instinctively knew to turn them inside out so she could check those too. She picked up his bag and began rifling through all the pockets.

Lincoln's foster mother crushed and tossed his neatly folded clothes around his backpack. She pulled a white shirt from inside, one of only three in the bag, turned it over in her hands, and set it on a chair. "The other boy needs a shirt," she said matter-of-factly, and set Lincoln's bag back on the table in front of him. He didn't even make a sound, nor argue her theft of one of the few things he owned in this world. His heart was all about the world outside this home.

"Go have yourself a bowl of cereal, and then we'll be getting on our way," she said, walking over to the counter. She grabbed a few papers and set them on the table as Lincoln poured himself the biggest bowl of cereal he ever had.

"Don't be gettin' greedy with that cereal now…Anyway, these are your legal documents. Don't lose these 'cause it costs money to get more. Your birth certificate, social security card and some court papers are in there. You gonna need these to get a state ID. I'm gonna take you down into town this morning to get your ID, and the bus station is right up the street from there, so that'll work out good for you. I'm gonna go toss some clothes on, and then I'll be out in the car. Eat up quick now, I got things to do today, and it's best if you just get on your way and get started. Best not to waste the day, now," she said, then turned and walked out of the kitchen. None of this fazed him in the least; it was all what he'd expected would happen. He quickly ate his cereal, and poured himself a second bowl. He ate that quickly as well, washed the dishes he'd used, shoved his documents into his backpack and started walking toward the side door. He opened the door and walked through without ever turning around to look at the home he'd never see again. It had never been his real home anyway.

Lincoln's thoughts turned to the two younger foster kids still living in the house, and wished them well in his mind. He saw his foster mother seated in the rusty, chugging four-door car in the garage, below where his room had been for the last year. He opened the door and sat down in the front seat without saying a word. She said nothing as well, and he noticed that her change of clothes still included the same pajama pants and oversized shirt she had been wearing earlier, but now she had flip flops on instead of slippers. The clock in the car said 8am on the dot. He was surprised he was even here this long today.

Lincoln's foster mother drove silently toward the center of their tiny, middle-of-nowhere town. They reached a municipal building, parked, and she accompanied him inside toward the counter.

Lincoln's foster mother spoke first. "This boy here needs his state ID. He's 18. Give the lady your documents now, boy." Lincoln handed the woman his papers, and the lady silently went about processing his ID. She motioned for him to stand in front of a blue screen next to the counter, and he stood still as the woman photographed him. No one ever mentioned smiling, so he didn't.

The counter lady went back to shuffling his papers, set some things in front of him to sign, handed the stack of papers to him, and said, "That'll be $32." Lincoln had been unaware that it would cost so much and was immediately worried that the amount would take a big chunk out of what he had saved. He also worried that his foster mother would see his bag of money once he pulled it out of his boot. But to his surprise, his foster mother handed the lady $32 even. "Happy Birthday," she said gruffly, then turned and walked out of the office. Lincoln stood, dumbfounded for a second. He looked at the counter lady, who met his eyes and smiled at him. She handed him his ID card, then turned and walked away.

Lincoln was suddenly aware, that he was now an actual identifiable adult, and fully responsible for everything in his life. This was it. He wasn't scared but he was absolutely clueless as to what to do next. He threw his brown leather backpack on his shoulder and walked out onto the street, into the bright sunlight. He glanced up the street toward the bus depot, and decided he needed to think for a minute before he got on some random bus to some random town. He saw that a large number of people had congregated at some event that was going on at the town hall next to the bus depot, and was about to head in that direction, but saw a small diner across the street and felt like grabbing something to drink.

Lincoln entered the diner door, and a bell rang above his head. An older waitress behind the front counter looked toward him and yelled pleasantly, "Sit anywhere ya want, young man, someone will be along in a second." Lincoln looked around at the few people scattered throughout the diner, and saw an empty table in the corner. He ambled toward the table and sidled into the bench seat. He set his bag between himself and the window, and suddenly realized that all his money was stashed in his boot. He began to edge his way off the seat to run to the bathroom and pull out his money when a waitress glided up behind him, startling him. He sat back into the seat, and looked up at the pretty woman in front of him. Her long brown hair waved around her face, and it surprised him how much he wanted to talk to her when he normally doesn't want to talk to anyone.

"Hey," she said, "I'm Malia, what can I…yeesh, you know you look like you're having the worst day of your life?" she laughed. Lincoln took out his new ID card and handed it to her. She look puzzled as she took it from his hand, but then looked at the card and laughed again.

"Oh, we have a brand-new certified adult on our hands! No wonder you look miserable! I had that same look on my face about 6 months ago when I hit the big 1-8 myself, when I realized life wasn't all fun and games anymore. Well," she said, lowering her voice, "you know, being a big-bad grown up ain't all that bad, there's still some fun and games to be had." She smiled a sly smile as she sat down at the table across from him. "I can play video games all night long at my own apartment and no one tells me it's time for bed!" Malia laughed loudly at her own brick of a joke, then noticed that Lincoln had still yet to say a word. He did, however, have quite a bemused look on his face. She handed his ID card back to him, and he put it into his back pocket.

"Well, I have never seen you here before, so you probably don't know that we have a birthday special…free coffee and a piece of pie. How's that sound?" she asked, smiling broadly.

Lincoln nodded and smiled a half smile back at her, leveling his face to look her straight in the eye. "Only if you care to join me," he said quietly.

Malia blushed visibly, unable to hide the fact that she was indeed interested in learning more about the mysterious, handsome young man in front of her. "Well, uh…" she stammered, fidgeting with her apron as the smile never left her face, "I'll see what I can do."

The young waitress turned away from the table and headed back toward the counter, as Lincoln lowered his head and smiled broadly, hoping she wouldn't see how pleased he was that he had made that kind of impression on this beautiful girl. She wasn't movie-star beautiful, he thought, she was real-life beautiful. To him, that was as perfect as she could be.

Malia walked behind the main counter and motioned for the older waitress to come over.

"Hey, Shawna, are we too busy for me to take a break?" Malia asked her.

Shawna smiled a knowing, motherly smile at her. "Got a way to spend some time, do ya?" she said.

Malia blushed again and pulled at her apron pocket. "Did you see his eyes?" she said, in a hushed voice. "Oh my goodness…he's way too good-looking for this town. But it's not just that, he seems so…I don't know…" Malia waved her hands around, searching for a way to describe someone she knew nothing about.

"He seems so promising?" Shawna laughed. "Take your time, Malia, ain't barely anyone here and there's nothing to do. Go on and talk to your Prince Charming." Malia blushed yet again, brushed her brown hair behind her ear with her hand, and walked over to the coffee maker to pour out 2 cups of coffee. She wished she had worn some makeup or done her hair fancy that day. Then she paused and thought to herself, "Well, if he doesn't like me like this, then he'd never like me in the morning." Somehow, though, she thought he'd be just fine with how she looked.

Lincoln sat nervously at the table, hoping he hadn't come on too strongly. He wasn't exactly a heavily experienced dater. He was rarely ever allowed out of his foster mother's house, so he didn't get to socialize much. But meeting this awesome girl, on this cruddy day…he just felt like he had his whole life ahead of him, why not take a chance?

Malia brought a tray with 2 coffees and 2 pieces of pie, passed the dishes around the table and sat down across from Lincoln. She was suddenly very aware of how strong _she_ had come on and felt a bit shy. Lincoln looked her in the eyes and smiled. Oh those eyes, she thought to herself, and felt more at ease. She smiled back at him and held his gaze, then looked down at her coffee.

Malia felt she had to speak first. "I don't…I don't normally sit…with customers. I, um, never have, actually. Not that you're just a customer…I mean you_ are_ a customer, but…oh…!" she said, exasperated at her embarrassment.

"No…it's ok." Lincoln smiled at her again. He didn't remember ever smiling this much in his entire life. He just met her and she already seemed the opposite of everything bad there had ever been. She seemed so…good.

"I'm not trying to…oh, try the coffee! It's very good here!" Malia said, realizing that she sounded like a smitten teenager. Then she paused, holding her cup halfway up to her mouth…she _was_ a smitten teenager. She'd been on her own for 2 years now, working as a waitress to support herself since her mom remarried and moved away…she couldn't even remember having gone on any actual dates. She was always either at work or at school, but she'd finally finished school in May. She watched as this puzzling young man with the gorgeous dark eyes and scruffy blond-ish hair drank his coffee, and she realized this _was_ her first _real_ date. Wow…what a date…she could see a softness in his face that showed his patience, but a strength in his hands that obviously were used to hard work. The simplicity of his clothes was so different from the other guys her age that waste every dime they get on fancy shoes and hats. He talked to her with respect and didn't bark at her or make rude comments like other guys did. He didn't seem to think that he needed to be anything he wasn't. She loved it.

Lincoln noticed the pensive look on Malia's face. He could tell that she wasn't used to just walking up to some guy and talking "friendly" with him. He could also tell that she was a bit uncomfortable with eating with some random stranger. She was polite and well-mannered, almost worldly, even though he guessed that she had probably never left this town. She was well-spoken but not standoffish, friendly without being flirty. She was nothing like the loud girls he had gone to high school with. And of course, Lincoln thought she was beautiful…without an ounce of makeup, she seemed confident in herself, overflowing with self-esteem, and it gave her an attractive quality that he'd never seen in any girls he'd ever met. She had mentioned that she lived on her own already, so he figured her own background couldn't be too far off from the way he grew up. She was a grown woman, and his own age from what she'd said when she introduced herself, not just some girl. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"So, an odd place to be on your birthday, some random diner. I saw your address when you showed me your ID, you live in the township?" Malia asked, not trying to sound too presumptuous.

The question caught Lincoln off guard; he hadn't been prepared to tell anyone his life story and didn't want to scare the young waitress off or overwhelm her. His face made a pained look automatically and Malia noticed right away.

"Oh, I'm sorry…probably a bit forward of me to start asking you all kinds of questions," Malia stammered, embarrassed.

Lincoln shook his head. "No... it was my foster home," he said, emphasizing the word "was".

Malia immediately understood without any further explanation…Lincoln had been a foster kid, and with today being his 18th birthday…she felt terrible for having brought it up. Her eyes met his, and she suddenly saw how much older he seemed than 18. Such a young face with such a look of a long life already lived showing in his eyes. But there was a determination there, not submission or complacency. He fascinated her. In just a few minutes time, this one man intrigued her more than anyone else ever had.

"I imagine, with today being your birthday, and…all those other circumstances," she began, "that you have some thinking and planning to do. Don't take this the wrong way, but…" As she spoke, a roar of voices broke the quiet in the diner, as a crowd of people that must have come from the event at the town hall all suddenly needed to eat. She had work to do, and she stood up from the table.

Lincoln looked at Malia, and it seemed to him that his one admission of his hectic life may have overwhelmed her, and the incoming crowd gave her ample reason to leave his table. He was greatly disappointed, as this girl was such an amazing person to have encountered on his last day in town. Maybe it was for the best, that she wasn't interested in talking more.

Malia looked around the now-crowded diner and sighed heavily, then sat back down at the table abruptly. A stunned look of surprise and puzzlement passed across Lincoln's face.

"Don't take this the wrong way," she began again, "but if you find you have nowhere to go, come back here. I won't mind…seeing if we…" she caught herself saying "we", knowing full well he would understand where she was going with this, "seeing if we…can't figure something out."

Lincoln sat up a bit straighter, utterly surprised that she hadn't blown him off as a lost cause, but that she was willing to put it all out there and take a chance on him. As the older waitress Shawna called for Malia to come help, Malia looked up at her, and then caught her breath as she felt Lincoln wrap his hand around hers. Oh my goodness, she thought, his hand is so strong… was he actually holding her hand? She looked into his eyes, and he smiled at her.

Lincoln stood up from the table, still holding her left hand gently in his, and she stood up herself to meet him eye-to-eye. Lincoln leaned over, grabbed his backpack with his right hand and tossed it onto his shoulder. With his eyes focused on hers, he took a step toward Malia, paused, then leaned to the side and kissed her slowly on her cheek. When his lips touched her skin, the warmth of his breath on her cheek literally felt like it would melt her. His chest brushed against her shoulder and her hand that he held was pressed between her stomach and his. His body felt so strong in comparison to the soft way he kissed her.

"It sounds like we've got a plan, Malia," Lincoln said as he stepped back, grinning widely, still holding Malia's hand and standing just inches from her. He could barely breathe, and it felt like electricity was coursing through his veins. He'd never felt so strong or so sure in his entire life.

Malia smiled. "Well, I…hope to see you again, Lincoln."

Lincoln squeezed her hand lightly. Holding her gaze and grinning, he stepped backward and made a turn to leave. As he let go of her hand, he turned toward her one more time.

"Call me Link," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Link opened the diner door and stepped out into a world that seemed brighter than it ever had. It wasn't the sun glaring into his dark eyes, but the thought of Malia, whose hand he had just held and whose cheek he had just kissed. Did he really just _kiss_ some girl he'd never met before? Indeed, he laughed to himself. He felt like the whole world lay at his feet and there was nothing he couldn't do. Moreso than that, the thought of Malia herself…her demeanor, her laugh, her _everything_…actually made Link consider what he could accomplish in order to earn her into his life. A job and a place to live would probably a good place to start, he thought. Even if she had offered to help him out, he felt he had some things to take care of himself without letting someone else take care of them for him. Already, he had resigned himself to the fact that he might be doing this for himself, _and_ for her.

Link turned toward the bus depot on his left, and started walking with a quick step. He had no idea what bus he'd get on when he got there, or what city he'd try. He didn't even know where the buses went to from here. Link didn't care. No one place was a better option in his mind than anywhere else, but as he neared the depot he saw that the last bus that had been sitting had just pulled away. Making a face and shrugging to himself, he looked around to see where he could waste some time until the next bus pulled into the station. He would have been more than happy to go back to the diner, but the huge influx of customers when he left meant that Malia would be too busy to talk more. He didn't need to give her _more_ work to do.

Next to the bus depot was the town hall, where some event was happening. As he neared the building, he noticed the marquee-type sign out front said "College Open House". Link may have graduated high school with honors, but knowing he would be homeless once his birthday came meant that he had never even considered college. He didn't consider it now, either, but at least this college open house would be a place to kill some time.

There were a lot of kids his own age milling about the building. More to the point, there was even kids he had recognized from some of his classes before he graduated. He bet none of them would remember him; he literally had not spoken _one word_ to any one of them the entire year he had lived here. He passed through the crowd of raucous teenagers out front and walked into the building.

Once inside the lobby, it was much darker than it had been outside. There were tables and displays set up from various local colleges, all staffed by slightly older people than Link himself. People were walking in and out of the double doors leading into the main auditorium, and Link could hear a speech being given over a loudspeaker inside. He glanced around at the tables, uninterested, and figured he'd at least grab a seat in the auditorium to spend an hour or so.

Link wound his way through the tight crowd toward the double doors of the auditorium. He could see that it was quite dark in the auditorium itself, considerably darker than it had been in the lobby. Good, he thought, this way no one would want to talk to him. He'd done all the talking he'd needed to do that day to Malia.

Link reached the double doors, keeping his head down so no one would recognize him from school. As he stepped through the doors into the auditorium, he hadn't seen someone coming out at the same time on his left, and he bumped quite hard into their arm. At the moment he thought to say, "excuse me", his eyes glanced past the back of his left hand, where suddenly a glowing..._thing_… appeared. What in the hell was _that_?! Was that a _glowing triangle_? Why would _anything_ be _glowing _on his _hand_? Link stopped dead in his steps and looked up quickly to see if anyone had seen his hand. He tried to cover it with his right hand, and looked around nervously. Directly to his left was the person he'd bumped into, also stopped dead in their tracks. She was a blond girl his age, and she was looking at her _own _glowing left hand. Link and the girl looked up at the same time, meeting eyes, and each startled backward a step. In a split second the girl looked frantically at her own hand, then Link's hand. She suddenly grabbed his white t-shirt, pulled him out of the doorway and yelled above the noisy crowd, "Come on!"

This was starting to be the strangest day of his entire existence. Link was too dumbfounded to try to ask questions of the frantic girl above the huge din of noisy teenagers. He simply allowed himself to be dragged like a sack of grain through the crowd toward a darker part of the hallway beyond the lobby. Maybe she would know why his hand had a _glowing triangle_ on it. Even thinking this thought to himself, he sounded absolutely crazy.

Once the blond girl had pulled him sufficiently away from the prying eyes of the crowd, she let go of his shirt and took a small step backward. She stood breathless in front of him, and looked again at the back of her left hand, which no longer had anything glowing on it. Link's left hand was also bare again, and he had no idea what his first question should be for this girl who shared in this ridiculous experience. Once the girl had caught her breath, she looked Link in the eyes, squinted a bit, then slowly touched his chest with her left hand. He jumped a bit at being touched by some random strange girl, but then he saw that her left hand began to glow yet again, with the same triangle design from before. He grabbed her hand with his own left hand, which by now was also glowing again with a surreal triangle design.

"I don't know who you are," the girl finally said, "but we need to go see my dad."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Link was willing to follow this blond girl without question. He was not sure he wanted to know who she was, definitely not sure that he wanted her to know who he was, and he was afraid that if he started asking questions, so would she. No matter what, though, he had to know why some crazy glowing thing appeared on his left hand when he bumped into her. So, in silence they walked, slowly through the interior of the building, then outside the building into the parking lot, careful never to come too close to one another for fear of igniting the symbol once again.

Although the girl seemed much smaller than himself, she was most definitely not younger. Link was fairly certain that they had not attended high school together, as he didn't recognize her at all. From his first impressions of the girl, she must have been considerably wealthy, as her clothes looked expensive, her hair and nails looked professionally done, and she walked with her head held high in a haughty manner. He didn't know if this girl was a snob, but she definitely appeared as though she could be. After all, she had manhandled him like a servant, and had basically issued him an order to follow her.

They walked across the dusty parking lot, Link a step behind the girl, and reached a car sitting by itself at the back. Now, there was no question that this girl was rich; he'd never seen a car like this except in magazines. The girl walked toward the driver's side, pressed a button on her keychain, and nodded toward Link for him to get inside. It was remarkable to him that this girl just assumed he would do anything she intended for him. It's not like he was born to serve her or anything. He was beginning to feel a bit of resentment, but then his mind and heart changed course: he _earned_ his way through life, and he was a good person with all the promise of anyone in the world. No matter how she may have treated him, there was no reason for him to feel inferior to her. She may not have _intended_ to mistreat him, she may have just been freaked out, and he would no longer allow _himself _to feel "less" than her. She may have just been as upset about the glowing hand thing as he was, and possibly just as nervous to get away from the crowd where someone might have seen it happen.

Once both Link and the girl were seated in the car, she pressed a button to lock the doors. She suddenly did seem freaked out, as she was fidgety and nervous. She looked down at the steering wheel, went to push a button to start the car, and let her hand drop to her lap. She lowered her head, and let out a huge sigh. Link was suddenly very sure that she knew what the glowing triangles meant, and her nervousness and agitation told him that he had made the right choice to follow her.

"I'm very sorry," the girl said quietly. "This is not at all the way I would normally act. Really, I apologize; I never should have grabbed you." She looked up at Link, who was quietly staring straight ahead, as he nodded without turning to look back at her.

"As you may have guessed, I am aware of what the designs on our hands will mean. However, I am not the person to properly explain it to you. I am taking you to my home so that we may discuss this with my father. My name is Zelda, by the way, it's nice to meet you," Zelda said, as she held out her hand to shake his, but then yanked it back when she realized that would make their left hands glow again. "Sorry, my bad," she laughed nervously. Link still stared straight ahead silently, but nodded again. He was already fully aware of what her name was, as "Zelda" was inscribed in gold cursive letters on her dashboard, and he had seen that her vanity license plates also bore the same name. He just simply had no comment.

Zelda pushed the ignition button finally. The sports car roared alive beneath them as she put the car into gear and began to drive towards her home. Link was not normally the type to think much of cars, but even _he_ had to admit that this vehicle sparked an interest in him. It was an amazing piece of machinery. He caught himself settling comfortably into the passenger seat.

"Do you like it?" she said, referring to the exotic vehicle. "My dad just got it for me for my birthday...it's an Epona. He had it sent over from Europe. It's really…fun…to drive…" she trailed off, realizing that she might be sounding like the biggest rich snob ever. She really hadn't intended to; Zelda had few friends because of her father's highly protective nature, and it was kind of nice to be hanging out with someone.

Link sat in silence for the entire ride. He wasn't even sure how long they had been driving. Zelda had seemed like she may have wanted to talk to him at certain points, but he knew he was being aloof. This was all very overwhelming, and he was betting that the glowing thing on his hand didn't mean he had won some magic lottery. He knew by the apprehension Zelda portrayed that it could be something bad.

Zelda pulled the car up to an iron gate surrounded by concrete fencing a good 2 meters tall or higher. She pushed a button on a remote next to her steering wheel and the gate began to open. Zelda drove the car up a long driveway lined by huge trees, winding through quite a bit of land. The pair eventually passed over a small bridge before finally pulling up to a semi-circular driveway in front of her home. Link had never seen anything like this; Zelda's home was easily bigger than the White House, but with a unique architecture that seemed both historical and artistic at the same time. The outer walls were of a white stone protected by its dark blue slate roof. The home was imposing, and did not give the air of simple wealth, but of historical culture.

Zelda left her car in front of the stairs. What looked like a household servant came out, in full uniform, to valet her car to some unseen garage somewhere behind the house. Link stood in awe of the amazing structure. Two giant staircases wound up from the road, and a grand doorway, with a uniformed doorman, stood in front them. Zelda noticed his fascination.

"This is the South Entrance. This is a big home, granted, but you will understand once I've had a chance to explain," Zelda said quietly. Link nodded, and waited for her to proceed forward toward the grand door. Zelda walked up to the doorman, who bowed reverently toward her but did not speak, and said, "This is my guest, please treat him well, as well as you would treat me." Link was surprised that she would be extending such consideration toward a stranger that she had just met.

The doorman bowed slightly toward Link as he passed behind Zelda through the grand doorway. Past the grand doorway was a sort of stone tunnel, that had windows on either side that had been closed up. The stone curved at the top and it felt like they were entering a dungeon. Only they weren't; as they passed through the tunnel to the other side, a huge parlor opened up in front of them. Regal red carpets of thick fiber were underfoot, and tapestries depicting ancient-looking war scenes hung from the walls. There were uniformed guards armed with swords-actual swords!-placed at various intervals, including at the bottom of the giant stairway that lay in front of them. Link was in awe; he didn't know anything existed like this in the entire United States, much less only minutes from where he lived for the last year. What could the glowing triangle that appeared on his left hand possibly have to do with all this?

Zelda walked toward the stairway, nodded to each guard as they also bowed before her, and led Link up towards the balcony at the top. When they reached the landing at the top, Zelda paused without looking back at Link, and suddenly he knew why: a large, beautiful tapestry hung directly in the center of the wall over the stairway, depicting a young man dressed in green, with the same glowing triangle on his left hand that Link himself had. The young man was holding a sword over a huge, pig-man beast that lay dead at his feet. Link felt a chill run through him, as he read the inscription at the bottom: "Thus Triumphed the Hero of Time Over the Wizard of Evil".

Link figured that these tapestries had to just be some legend or something. There are no pig-men. Maybe this was a story from their religion or something. In any case, after Link had looked long enough at the tapestry, Zelda continued forward toward a hallway with more tapestries, and more armed guards. Some tapestries showed a blond woman in a white dress, some showed the guy in green, and some showed a sword in a stone. Maybe they just liked historical art. The guards up on this level had the same uniforms as the ones below, but these guards had medals or decorations on their chests. Maybe these were the better guards. But why so many guards?

The guards all bowed slightly as Zelda walked by. These people acted like she was royalty or something. Maybe it was some rich people thing that Link didn't understand. Zelda said the same thing to these guards that she had said to the doorman: that they were to respect Link as they respected her.

Zelda turned a corner of the long hallway, passed two more highly decorated guards, and entered a double door that was covered in designs. There had been designs all over the house, sometimes with triangles, birds, or knot-looking things. This door, however, was _covered_ in these designs. Zelda ran inside, leaving Link to wander in cautiously. He could hear her speak to someone in a sitting area of the room, and then he saw the man standing with Zelda: a huge, imposing man wearing a white, button-down dress shirt, red tie, and black suit pants, with a white beard and thick eyebrows. He towered over Zelda but was very friendly with her; this must have been her father.

"Come in, son, come in…" the man bellowed. "No need to hide in the doorway, please, come have a seat with us."

Link proceeded into the huge room and slowly walked over to the sitting area where Zelda and the man sat. One of the guards closed the double doors behind him. Link sat down on the edge of an upholstered chair, wondering just who these people could possibly be, and what they may have to do with him. Link was no longer nervous, but he was very warily trying to learn as much about his surroundings as he could.

At this point, Zelda stood up straight, clasped her hands together, and stated, "May I present His Highness, King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule." Zelda did not notice Link's mouth drop open, and she continued to speak. "Dad, this guy has the mark."

Link did not know whether to stand, shake the man's hand, bow, or drop to one knee. Link had not been aware that any kings existed in the United States. Zelda walked over to Link, and nodding toward his left hand said, "May I?" Link nodded in return, and as she picked up his hand, the glowing triangles both returned. The king gasped.

Zelda let go of Link's hand and sank back into the chair she had been sitting in. The king paced slightly. Link had no words for either one, as he was just so confused he had no idea what to ask. Suddenly the king turned, took one huge step toward Link, then grabbed his hand and shook it heartily.

"My boy, my boy!" he bellowed, "We were becoming worried that we may never find you! Please, come give me a hug! You are part of our family! Well, come on now!" the king said, with a great smile on his face, as he pulled Link up by his hand and hugged him until Link couldn't breathe. Link could not remember ever having been hugged before. Zelda sat in her chair, hiding a giggle behind her hand.

The king finally let go of Link, and Link stood dazed. His glance passed from the king to Zelda and back again. This could not possibly be happening; this was like something out of a cartoon.

"I imagine you need an explanation then, my boy…tell me, what's your name? Wait! Let me guess, it's Link! Have I guessed correctly? Of course I have! Come on now, boy, tell me your name!" the king goaded.

Link stood still with his mouth agape…how could this man know his name?

"Come on now, boy! Zelda, does he speak? You speak, right boy? Then tell me your name! I know you are Link, but what is your name?" the king demanded, with a great display of gesturing.

"Lincoln. My name is Lincoln." Link finally said.

"Yes, yes, that would make sense. Happy Birthday, my boy! What a birthday you must be having! Lincoln, may I call you Link? You must have decided that's who you would be now, or else we would not all be here. Yes?" the king asked, again with a great deal of gesturing and arm-raising.

"Yes, yes sir. You may call me Link," Link said, unsure of how, _at all_, this man knew _anything _about him.

"Of COURSE I will call you Link! Link, my boy, I have some stories for you. I have explanations! You will understand. You and Zelda, you share a birthday, your 18th birthday, yes?" Without waiting for Link to answer, he continued. "You are not the only two who share this birthday. You are also not the only two who will share that crest on your left hand. That crest that Zelda has, once belonged to myself, until my daughter was born and the Goddesses decided it should pass to her. She is a good girl! You, Link, your crest would have belonged to your mother or father. And again, the Goddesses would have decided that you were a good boy! Their crest would have passed to you! But…!" the king took a break from his raucous speech, and lowered his voice as he continued.

"But," the king began again, "the one who also has this birthday, and who also shares the crest on his hand, he is not good. There would only be three of you, that have this destiny, at this time. There have been others, oh ho, many others! But, there is always one who saves one by destroying the other. By destroying the one who is not good, the one will save an entire kingdom." Link understood none of this. The king may as well have been reciting a Dr. Seuss book, for all his talk of two good, one bad, three somethings, and some other math something. Link decided to rest his scattered mind, and slumped back into his chair, hoping the somewhat more coherent Zelda would try _her_ hand at explaining.

Instead, she made a suggestion. "Let's go have lunch," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The lumbering, jolly king walked a few steps ahead of Zelda and Link, greeting guards pleasantly as he passed through the hallways. He seemed perfectly happy to ignore the strange story of glowing crests he himself had just told Link and move on towards the meal they would all apparently have. Both the king and Zelda did indeed seem to be honestly treating him as one of their own, as one of their family, and although Link was not quite sure why, it was such a change from the lonely way he'd spent his entire life. He had never had people talk to him as though he were an equal, never had anyone welcome him into their home willingly, and most definitely never had anyone hug him. Even being as old as he was, Link was sort of sad that he had missed out on something so many people take for granted.

Now, Link was ready to start asking questions. "What…" he began tepidly as Zelda looked up toward him, "what do I call you?"

Zelda laughed loud enough that the king stopped walking to look back and see what was so funny. "I would hardly say that you must call me Your Highness, or even Princess," Zelda said. "I am indeed a princess, but our kingdom is in decline; we fled to this place, and our people are scattered. They will call me Princess, as I am to _them_, but you may call me Zelda."

Zelda continued. "I cannot speak for my father, but…"

The king interrupted her, "Call me King Daphy, son! Ha ha ha ha!" he bellowed. Then his face fell stern. "No…no, you are always to refer to me as Your Highness King Daphnes Nohansen of the Royal Family of Hyrule. _Always_. And, bow when you say it!" Link stood surprised, and a bit intimidated, until the king burst out laughing at seeing the strain in the young man's face.

"Kidding! I am kidding! No need for such formality! My servants do not even call me as such! They may call me simply, 'Your Highness', but please, young Link, call me whatever you feel comfortable with, as you are most definitely _not_ my servant…I am _quite fond_ of Papa Daphnes!" he said, with a huge grin peeking out from his white beard. Link thought that may have been more uncomfortable than calling the king by his royal title.

Zelda tapped her palm against her forehead. "Dad, you are never going to win that fight…no one is going to call you Papa Daphnes."

"Grandchildren, Zelda! I still may get my wish once I have grandchildren!" the king laughed heartily.

"Sir," Link began, not quite willing to call this hulking man "papa" just yet, "with all respect, what _am_ I to you? Am I one of your people?"

The king turned and began walking again, gesturing to various tapestries as he passed them in the hallway. "You are indeed, one of the Hylians that count among our people. You would have to be, to carry that crest on your hand. Specifically, there are many tribes that belong to the Hylian people as a whole. But, among these many tribes, three exist as the Ruling Tribes, carriers each of a piece of our history and culture, thus decided many ages ago when our kingdom first formed. There are the Gerudo, whose lands included the badlands and deserts, and the places of battle of the Great Wars. There is the Sheikah, protectors of the Royal Family, who have diminished in numbers and scattered to the ends of the Earth. And of course, there are the Hyruleans, who are the Great Ruling Tribe over the other two, and responsible for all of the Hylian people. You, my boy Link, are one of the last of the dispersed Sheikah tribe, carriers of the Crest of the Triforce of Courage."

"Why would my tribe, the Sheikah, have become so rare and scattered?" Link asked quietly.

"Because, my boy," the king began, "these three tribes do not _have_ to exist. There could be one who rules them all, should that one tribe gain the power of the other two."

"While the Sheikah and Hyruleans are honest," the king continued, "the Gerudo have become thieves. Their lands were sparse and their people have failed to multiply, and they felt they would need to take from others to gain what the two honest Ruling Tribes already had. Not all of the Gerudo, who hold the Triforce of Power, were evil, but enough were frustrated, that they began a campaign of conquest and murder. The Hyruleans are the Great Ruling Tribe, because we carry the Triforce of Wisdom to serve our people. The Sheikah, carrying the Triforce of Courage, were…_are_…great warriors, much more so than the Hyruleans. The Sheikah took upon themselves the honor of protecting the Hyruleans. Because of this, many Sheikah died, over many generations, protecting our family. Many Sheikah," the king paused, and sighed heavily, "were murdered, before they ever became the warriors they are always destined to be."

Link's brow furrowed, as a million thoughts entered his mind. He had no family, none at all. He knew he was placed in the care of the state as an infant, because his parents were dead and no relatives existed to take him. Had his parents been murdered? Had his whole family been murdered? Was he alive simply because the Gerudo couldn't find who he had been placed with in the foster care system?

Just then, the group entered into what looked like a small dining hall. There was a large table, but it wasn't huge. There were servants around placing dishes on the table, and two ladies sat talking quietly to each other. They both stood up simultaneously and faced the group.

The king extended his tree trunk of an arm towards the women, and exclaimed, "The lovely woman in the impeccable suit on the right is my beautiful wife, Queen Estia Ruhaldin Hyrule, who handles all the business affairs of our small kingdom, now that I've happily retired. The other lovely lady is our own Royal Court Matron Impa. Ladies, I apologize for being so blunt, but this young man with me…his name is Link."

The queen gasped just as her husband had a few minutes earlier. "Daphnes! How do you know? When did this happen? Oh…I am sorry young man, I do not mean to insult you…please, Link, join us at our table."

King Daphnes and Zelda went and sat in what must have been their usual seats across from the two women. There was an extra place set at the table, at the head of the table in fact, that was obviously intended for Link. Link sat down nervously at the table, keeping his hands in his lap. Link tried to appear strong in the face of this vague uncertainty, but he was aware that his simple clothes and quiet demeanor (compared to the boisterous king) made him stick out like a sore thumb. Zelda sat to his left, and the queen was seated to his right. The queen had been silently staring down Link, and Link assumed it was to measure him against the Sheikah that must have existed in the past.

"Link," Zelda said, "If you would please allow me to demonstrate to my mother, with your hand?"

Link nodded, and raised his left hand from under the table. Zelda reached her left hand over to his, and gently touched her finger to his. Both hands began to glow.

"The crests! You were not mistaken! Oh my," the queen's voice lowered until it was barely audible. "…my daughter, oh my daughter is in danger…oh Goddesses please, let this young man keep my daughter safe…oh Zelda…" the queen turned her head quickly to the side, as her face reddened from how upset she had become. Link did not know how to respond, and even Zelda quickly shoved both of her hands under the table.

"My dear, please do not get upset," the king said quickly. "You will not lose another child to this madness. This young man looks strong, and Impa will train him in the ways of his people. Yes, Impa?"

Impa herself was obviously very upset. Even though her skin was much darker than that of the royal family's, a flame of red could be seen growing on her cheeks, and her eyes cast downward toward the table. Link did not understand, but felt a great sadness for her just from her reaction. Suddenly, Impa stood up, clasped her hands to her upper arms in a self-embrace, and stormed from the room. It didn't seem like Impa displayed anger, but desperation. The queen's eyes followed Impa from the room, then she lowered her gaze toward the table sadly.

"We must not forget," the queen said slowly, "…should I not lose another child, then Impa most certainly would."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Link was even more confused than before. He was also starting to feel like he had already been volunteered to do something dangerous before he knew what that dangerous something was. The king, queen, Zelda and himself ate a rather excellent meal, but in utter silence. Impa remained absent. As the servants brought out some fruit for dessert, the queen stood up to excuse herself with the explanation that she had much work to do, bowed slightly in Link's direction, and departed the room. The king also seemed uncomfortable, and took the first opportunity he could to leave.

"Zelda, Link my boy, I have…work…or something… to do also, please excuse me. I will come by to see you both this afternoon. Link, my boy, enjoy the grounds as if they were yours, you are family here," the king said, and himself also bowed slightly in Link's direction, then exited the room. This left only Zelda and Link, and some random servants coming in and out to clean up the table.

"I'm sure this is all very confusing to you, Link, but we do not mean to hide any information from you. We will explain very soon. But, I would like you to understand that the whole circumstances that brought you here, mean that some terrible things have begun to surround our family," Zelda said quietly. She seemed sad, and spoke slowly. "We are happy you are here, but we are upset by everything else."

Link nodded in Zelda's direction. He didn't know what was going on, but it made him feel more at ease that the family acknowledged being somewhat secretive with him, and gave him a reason why. Had they pretended that everything was all fine, he would have not trusted them one bit. Link had lived with separation and secrecy his whole life; this really didn't cause him to feel anything different than he normally did.

"I think it's time that I start explaining. It's really not fair…that you're not aware of what's happening. Come on," Zelda said, standing up and gesturing for Link to follow her.

"Wait," Link said, as he stood up, "Why do you trust me?"

"Because we have no reason not to. We have history and legends, where this situation has happened before. Our legends tell of a male named Link, born from Sheikah blood and carrying the Crest of the Triforce of Courage, who is bound by his destiny to serve our family and protect the kingdom as a whole. Sometimes, the male is not named Link; sometimes he is. Sometimes he is something else, as you were. The man's destiny would remain dormant until he accepted the name, and identity, of Link. The fates will hold this from him until he is ready. I imagine, that you just began using that name, didn't you?" Zelda asked. Link nodded, thinking how it was only _hours earlier_ that he began using the name Link, when he introduced himself to Malia. Link decided to call himself something other than Lincoln to differentiate between his old foster-kid life and his new life as an adult. Boy, he changed his life more than he thought.

Zelda continued to speak as she entered the hallway. "I also imagine…that…you may have no family of your own, do you?"

Link was stunned to hear her say this. They knew it was his birthday, they knew his name was Link, and now they knew his family was gone. What _else_ were they going to know about him? Link paused, hands on his hips and head lowered, in the doorway between the dining room and the hallway.

"_How do you know all this?_" Link demanded, somewhat angrily, though his anger was not really directed at Zelda. "_You_ know more about _me _than I know about _myself_! I spent my life knowing nothing, having nothing, _being nothing_…and now I am someone that… I didn't even _know existed_." Link ran his hand through his scruffy dark blond hair. He was beginning to pace a bit. "Am I living some other Link's life? Then what? Do you know what I'll be? What I'll do? Do you know when I'll _die_?"

Zelda startled at his angry words, and took a step towards him. She wanted to comfort him somehow, but no matter how well she knew the legends and stories, _this_ Link was still a stranger. She knew he would be overwhelmed, and she felt terrible for throwing all this at him. But he had to know. He had to know everything she knew. If he decided that he wanted to leave, and give up this new life, she could not stop him. That, too, was also part of the legends. He had to _choose_ to be part of this, once fate had offered it to him.

"I _do not_ know when you'll die." Zelda said, hoping Link would not get angrier. "I don't know anything about your future. None of us do. Once you claim the name Link, and the crest appears, it is _your choice_ what happens next. I will tell you the legends, and explain what the others have done, but you are your own person, and owe us nothing. You may choose to walk away. All I ask is that you stay with us, until you have learned what you can, until you've decided if you will also become a part of what our family is already going through. Just…don't decide this now; please don't get angry about this now. There is so much more to discuss, so much more that must be said." Link noticed that Zelda most definitely seemed like a refined dignitary now, not the pushy rich girl he'd met at the college fair. She obviously took her duties and heritage very seriously. He suddenly felt bad that he had exploded on her like that.

Link stopped pacing. He thought back to the queen praying, _begging_ to some goddesses for her daughter's safety…after having lost another child? Zelda already lost a sibling to what the king called "this madness"? He looked at the small blond girl in front of him, and realized that her wealth and status had not saved her from having a life that was probably much more difficult and dangerous than his had been so far. Maybe it was just that he was a good person, but he had sympathy for this girl. He had lost his family before he could know them; she was losing members of her family _right now_. Somehow, her life was greatly important to their kingdom…and because he held the same glowing crest that she had, maybe Link's own life was greatly important to this kingdom as well.

"My parents are dead. I have no other family." Link was not upset to say these things. Link felt these were facts that he long ago had moved past in his life. But he also did not want to discuss it in any way; these things existed in his childhood only, and now he was an adult…at least, he was trying to_ be_ an adult, and he would not revisit old pain.

Zelda let out a small sigh, and lowered her head, almost is if observing a moment of silence. "That is often the case. The boys who have preceded you… their family is almost always gone, many times they have been murdered by the Gerudo in order to prevent the boy from stepping into his destiny. The only way the boy survives- and it's always a boy, not an adult -is that the boy is raised by someone unknown, not related to his family at all. I…am sorry, really…I am sorry that you would have lost out on so much of your life already," Zelda said sadly.

"And you've lost someone now, too?" Link asked carefully, not wanting to upset the princess but needing to know.

Zelda turned away from Link and started walking down the hall, motioning with her hand for him to follow but not allowing him to see her face.

"My brother…my older brother is gone…" Zelda said evenly, trying to hide the fact that her voice was beginning to crack from holding back tears. "He has not died, but he has made it clear that he will not be coming back."

Link did not know what to say. He simply followed where she led him, through twisting hallways and down elegant corridors. The engravings and designs he'd seen earlier were everywhere. There were guards posted occasionally that bowed to Zelda as she passed. Link had followed behind her for part of the walk, but Zelda paused at one point to allow him to walk beside her.

"You are not my servant. You are my equal. You are a member of our family. Please, walk _with_ me, not behind me."

IIIIIII -O{XIX}O-

Zelda led Link into a large circular room, built like a museum or palace, where the walls and floors were marble and giant columns held up a ceiling painted with a beautiful mural. Link could see references to some of the things he'd seen in the tapestries depicted in the mural. There were guards posted across the room at a very large wooden door with iron handles and hinges. As they neared the door, the guards each pulled open one side. The bright light of a summer afternoon shone through, and Link could see people bustling about outside. _Many _people.

Zelda held out her arms as if to catch a running child. "Link, this is our kingdom. Welcome to Hyrule!" she exclaimed, smiling broadly. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Link had thought the land they had driven through before was large. And then he thought the home/castle/palace was huge. But this…this, in front of him, was an entire village. There were buildings and shops and homes and people bustling around. It was indeed a real kingdom.

"How…?" Link began, unable to form the question. He held his hand over his forehead to shield the bright sunlight, and saw woods beyond the town center. But even in the woods, smaller homes and buildings could be seen…what he did _not_ see, was where it ended.

"Oh, we're legally a commune or reservation or something according to the government. We pay our taxes, and follow the laws as any American does. This home…we were here long before the American government even formed. But we do try to contribute to the greater community. In fact, we often hold banquets and fundraisers for the local hospitals and schools. The college fair was something we organized for the community over at the town hall." Zelda seemed very proud of herself, and had resumed being the happy teenage girl he'd met earlier.

Upon exiting the castle door, Link and Zelda stood on a stone balcony that was about 3 meters higher than the ground below. Link saw not just a grassy courtyard, but a large fountain and some monuments that looked like another important part of the Hylian heritage. A tall stone wall surrounded the courtyard, and some armed guards stood at the only door that led outside to the rest of the village.

"Come on, Link, let me show you our kingdom!" Zelda squealed happily, and grabbed Link's hand to lead him down the stone stairs. Both of their left hands started glowing immediately, and Zelda stopped dead in her tracks. She quickly let go of his hand. "Yeah, might have to _not_ do that. We don't need to give any old ladies heart attacks today," Zelda said, making a face. Then she grinned widely at Link and resumed running down the stairs.

Once in the courtyard, Zelda waved her hand in the general direction of the fountain and sculptures. "These will be something I show you later, but we need a break from super-heavy-overwhelming-destiny-stuff right now, let me just show you the town." The pair got to a bridge past the courtyard wall, and Link could see that a small river ran under it and around the edge of the castle itself. Link though it looked a little bit like a moat.

"Yeah, that's a moat," Zelda said, as if reading Link's mind. "Sometimes I wonder if those people who write fairy tales got their clichés from _us_," Zelda said, letting out a small laugh.

Some of the people walking around the small shops of the town stopped to look at Zelda and her companion, some even smiled, waved, or bowed, but no one made a scene. It must be commonplace for Zelda to walk among her kingdom, Link thought. The cobblestone made the shop courtyard look almost like an old English village, and the stone or stucco buildings themselves looked very, very old but sturdy. Nothing looked contemporary or modern, except for the villagers themselves, who carried cell phones and worked on laptops at tables near the café.

"My mother is better at the guided tours, since she knows _everything_," Zelda said, as she led Link through the courtyard, "but I can give you the short version. Hyrule has been here for hundreds of years. Our land extends all the way to the ocean on one side, and to the mountain foothills on the other, but the village part protected by the outer walls is only about the size of a large farm. The whole kingdom past the walls is maybe only about 5 miles in each direction, and Hyrule Castle sits in the center. So I guess you'd say it's about the size of a small town. We have just over 3000 Hylian citizens, at least here in Hyrule. There are tribes of our people spread in various parts of the United States, such as the Goron in the Appalachian Mountains and the Zora in the swamps near the Gulf. In the whole of the United States, there are about 25,000 Hylians that we know about. Many others, like you Link, know nothing of being Hylian."

Link and Zelda continued to walk through small winding streets of the town. Homes and shops seemed to pop out of nowhere. Link marveled that this town existed for so long without any outside interference. Maybe it was just that important to the Hylians to protect their heritage.

Zelda continued to speak as if she were Link's Hylian tour guide. "We have not always lived here, however. Our people came here many hundreds of years ago because our previous kingdom was destroyed by a great flood, and this land was the closest place our people could flee to. That kingdom had been much larger than the small town Hyrule is now, and when it flooded…many thousands of our people died. We also lost most of our art, our literature, and our history. We started over, and our tribes spread across this country, settling into the areas that most closely resembled their previous homes. However, when they spread out across this vast country, the ties that kept our people together weakened, and Hyrule itself was lesser because of it." Zelda paused in front of a small stone water fountain, and splashed her hand in the falling water. "We hope to unite the tribes of our people again, some day," she said.

That the Hylians had lost so much to a great flood must be the reason preserving their culture was so important to them. Link wondered if his parents, one or both of them, had known they were a part of such a remarkable people.

As Zelda had now stopped talking in her somewhat loud teenage voice, a grunting, vicious sound could be heard coming from the woods past the village. Link was immediately alarmed, but Zelda paid the sounds no mind. She saw the concern in Link's face, and his eyes narrowed toward the direction of the trees, but she didn't even bother to look.

"That is Impa. She is a fierce warrior, and her practices are quite fierce themselves. Her training grounds are in a clearing of the woods. She is an amazing sight, would you like to see?" Zelda asked. Link nodded, and the two companions walked toward a thin path leading through heavy woods. They walked a short distance before coming to a circular clearing, where the dark-skinned Impa's flowing white braids seemed to dance about her like lightning as she moved. A dozen straw dummies stood guard on heavy wooden posts. Impa had beheaded every one.

"Matron Impa, do you mind if Link and I watch? I have told him what an amazing warrior you are," Zelda yelled toward the center of the clearing where Impa stood.

"Yes, Zelda, you may watch. Link, as I practice, stay close behind me to hear the instructions I have to give you. You will not hear me if you are too far away," Impa said cryptically.

Zelda mumbled under her breath, "I would do as she says if I were you," and giggled behind her hand.

Impa stood at attention with a sword upright in front of her face. Link cautiously walked up behind her and stood about 10 feet away from her. She swung the thin metal sword around in a flash and stopped the point just below Link's chin. To his credit, Link made no sound nor movement. But Zelda gasped and clasped her hands in front of her mouth in fright.

"You are too far away, Link. You will miss some things I have to say. You are also in a dangerous position, as you should now realize. Come closer," Impa demanded. Link did as she said, only this time, he stayed but an arm's length behind her. She swung the sword around yet again, but could not reach him with it.

"You are smart and you learn quick. You honor the Sheikah people. Now, please, listen as I practice," Impa said quietly. She began to move about the headless dummies, in graceful yet deadly movements. Link found immediately that he would have to move his arms and legs as she moved hers, pantomiming the sword thrusts and defenses she made in order to stay the proper distance from her.

"You are a Sheikah," Impa spun around to attack another dummy and Link's footsteps followed directly behind her. "Your people are great warriors in history. But they were not born that way." Impa's sword punctured the chest of another dummy, and Link's arm moved the same. "They were trained. They found a master soldier who would train them. You have found that in me." Impa slowly turned around to assess the dummy army around her, and Link did the same. "I am a Sheikah warrior," Impa said, still quietly decimating the dummies around her. "And I will make you one as well."

Zelda strained to hear what Impa was saying to Link, but could make out nothing. She assumed she knew what Impa was saying anyway. It was impressive to watch this master warrior begin a lesson to a new student, and it was even more impressive how well Link's movements matched Impa's. Link was most definitely a Sheikah.

"I am Sheikah now, but I was not born into a Sheikah tribe," Impa continued. Link was surprised to hear her say this, but kept his footwork in step with hers. "I am a Gerudo by birth." Link's step faltered slightly at this revelation, but Impa continued on, and so did he. "I did not carry the same resentment and hatred they did. But I myself, carried a crest upon my hand as you carry a crest upon yours now. I was the chosen among the Gerudo to carry the Crest of the Triforce of Power."

Impa slowed her steps a bit, but her sword thrusts were just as lethal. One of the dummies was now pulverized completely and fell from its post. She continued her story. "My honor would not let me serve the Gerudo. I left the tribe in search of an answer, and instead found the man I would marry: a great Sheikah warrior, who brought me to live with his tribe. The Sheikah welcomed me as one of their own, and in time, I _became_ one of their own. I learned from them as if I had been born to their people." Impa destroyed a second, then a third and a fourth dummy, all in one movement. Link stayed close behind, enthralled by her story.

"In little time, I bore my husband a son, and with my son's birth came the passing of my crest from myself to him. But although my son was born into the Sheikah tribe, his heart still carried the blood of the Gerudo. The Gerudo tribe have only one male born every hundred years, and my son was their only heir. To the Gerudo, my son was not mine, he was theirs. They wanted their heir, and his crest, returned to the Gerudo." Impa grunted as she thrust her sword through another dummy, which fell to the ground from the attack. Link followed silently, intently.

Impa's attacks became swifter, and stronger. Link's breath was heavy as he struggled to keep up. Sweat covered his body in the hot June afternoon. He would not fail the demands of this great warrior.

"My son was still small the day the two strongest witches of the Gerudo tribe, Koume and Kotake, set upon my husband and myself in our home. As we found ourselves surrounded by all the strongest warrior thieves of the Gerudo, my husband was slain, and my son was taken." Impa yelled loudly as her sword destroyed three more dummies in one swipe, yet her voice returned to a low volume to speak to Link. "Koume and Kotake stayed behind as the Gerudo rode off, using strong magic to torture me and prevent me from rescuing my son. My husband was dead, and my son was gone. The witches ridiculed me for having attempted to ignore my Gerudo obligations, and left me near death when they departed my burned home." Impa's sword cut the shoulders, then legs off another dummy, leaving only a midsection hanging on the post. "But my family had not been the Gerudo's only target that day."

In one sweeping, overwhelming barrage of attacks, the great Sheikah warrior Impa destroyed the final three practice dummies, leaving nothing but straw and dust flying through the air. Link made every attempt to follow her movements, but as the last dummy fell, Impa's speed bested Link's and she was able to turn toward him in a blur of strength and steel. The edge of her sword was an inch from Link's throat, and they both stood perfectly still.

Impa continued her devastating story still standing at Link's throat. "As I pulled myself from my home, and out into my village, the remains of our finest Sheikah warriors lay about me; their families had fled, their homes burned. My tribe was no more." Impa lowered her sword, and her face, toward the ground. "I buried our dead, including my husband, and healed my body enough to travel. Then I left my only true home for Hyrule, offering myself to the Royal Family as a teacher of both the Gerudo and Sheikah traditions. I never saw my son, nor any other Sheikah or Gerudo again. My son…Ganondorf...is now the man you will have to kill in order to keep Princess Zelda alive, and prevent the fall of Hyrule."

Link startled at Impa's words. She returned to the attentive stance with her sword held high as she had been when Link first joined her lesson. She bowed slightly to Link, then excused herself and departed back through the path back to the village. Zelda came closer to Link, whose heavy breathing and sweat-dampened shirt gave witness to the amazing feat that he'd just completed in keeping up with the great Impa's lesson.

"She told you about her family, didn't she?" Zelda asked. "She told you about Ganondorf?"

Link nodded, still breathless.

Zelda looked down, just as she had when Link told her of his departed family, seemingly giving a moment of silence. This must be a practice of her people when remembering the dead or lost. "Impa raised me well, as both a loving nursemaid and a great teacher," Zelda explained. "I knew my brother Vaulhanes and I were the family she would never have again, but we did not replace her son in her heart. It saddens both Impa, and my own family, that my brother has allied himself with the son she lost. My brother has given his allegiance to Ganondorf, in his determination to topple our kingdom as the Gerudo desire."

Link now knew why both Impa and Queen Estia had become so distressed when discussing the crests, as it involved both of their sons, plus Zelda in what obviously was a very dangerous and possibly deadly situation. He still stood, breathing heavily, in the spot Impa had left him, and was now feeling somewhat self-conscious about his damp, dirty appearance. Zelda seemed to notice his want to clean up.

"Well," Zelda aid as she smoothed her blond hair and brushed the dust from her clothes, trying to change the subject. "you tore it up out there, Link. That was kind of bad-ass," Zelda said, laughingly returning back to her teenage self. "How about we give you a chance to get cleaned up? As we have offered before, we would like you to stay with us until you have had the time to decide if you will be a part of this…well, mission to protect Hyrule. We would be more than happy to have some necessities brought to you, and offer you a room to stay in. We still have a lot to talk about," Zelda said, kicking a bit of "dead" dummy out of her path. "So what do you say?"

Link looked down at his sweat-soaked, dusty clothes, and ran his hand through his matted dark blond hair. He smiled a wide smile in Zelda's direction, and nodded. Impa had run him through the ringer, he thought. It'd be nice to relax for awhile, and he couldn't do much better than a royal castle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Zelda walked Link back through the village and toward the castle. Link felt completely drained from having trained with Impa, but being able to keep up with her brought on a feeling of a newfound respect for himself. Her story surprised him though; as much as everyone hinted at how evil the Gerudo were, this trusted friend of the Royal Family had actually been born among them. They had stolen her son and killed her husband. They were the reason the Sheikah had just about disappeared. They may have even taken Link's own family from him. Link already began to feel hate for the Gerudo, even though he had just learned about them. It would be good for him to have time to settle down and think about some things once he was back at the castle.

Zelda was acquainting Link with all the small paths and side streets of the town as they traveled back to the castle. He hoped the thick fog of thoughts running through his head right now wouldn't prevent him from remembering them later. As they arrived at the castle, Zelda walked Link back through many of the same corridors they had traveled before, but this time ended up in what looked like a really fancy lawyer's office.

Zelda motioned for Link to have a seat in front of a large, wooden, elaborately carved desk. Zelda walked around to the back of the desk, and pushed a button on the intercom attached to the phone.

"This is the Princess, if someone could please summon my mother and the Head Valet to her office, I would appreciate it. Thank you."

Zelda moved from behind the desk and sat in the chair next to Link's. "This is my mother's office. She is actually a practicing lawyer, the manager of this entire town, and of course my mom, besides being a queen. She's always really busy, but she_ likes_ being busy. She would be bored otherwise. My father retired from business matters about a year or two ago, and she was more than thrilled to finally be fully in charge. He's still king, but she makes all the rules now, and they're both good with that," Zelda said with a laugh.

Behind them the door opened, and Queen Estia swept into the room and sat behind her desk. A uniformed man who must have been the Head Valet stopped at the open door, knocked politely, and entered when Queen Estia nodded at him. He remained standing next to Link.

Queen Estia began talking first. "I imagine it is late enough in the day that we need to make some preparations. Link, we are formally inviting you to stay at the castle with us indefinitely," she said without any fanfare, writing something into a book on her desk. "I mean, forgive my manners, Link. Zelda, have you explained everything to him yet?"

"No, Mom. Impa has talked to him, and Dad told him some things…but I haven't spelled all of it out," Zelda replied to her mother. "Link, there will be much more to talk about. I'm sorry I haven't explained everything yet, but this has already been quite an eventful day. We would like you to stay with us here in the castle, would you like to?"

"Thank you, I will." Link said, nodding to Zelda, and again to the queen. Really, where else was he going to go?

"Very good," the queen replied. "We are honored to have you stay with us. Please, allow the Head Valet to show you to your room, and he will give you what you may need. Remian, Link is more than our honored guest, please treat him as if he were a member of our family. Link, Zelda and I have some things to discuss, if you will excuse us, Remian will show you to your room now." The queen smiled at Link for the first time since he'd met her, and it didn't seem a strained or false smile; it seemed sincere.

"See you in a bit, Link," Zelda said, giving a quick wave.

"Master Link, if you will follow me," Head Valet Remian said, and walked toward the doorway. Link stood up and followed close behind. He was looking forward to having a moment to himself to think and relax.

IIIIIII -O{XIX}O-

The Head Valet led Link through winding hallways and multiple sets of double doors, and at each double door always stood an armed guard. After what seemed like forever, the valet stopped at a beautiful wooden double door engraved with carvings. He opened the door and stepped to the side to allow Link to enter first. Link stepped through the door, and _almost _gasped, but instead tried very hard to walk in silently.

The room was not just a room, it was like its own apartment. There were multiple rooms that had glass French doors opened between them. Link was standing in a parlor or sitting room, with a desk, a few chairs around a short table, and a laptop at a wooden stand next to a bookshelf. Through a set of glass doors was the private parlor or living room area, which had a couch and chairs, and a large cabinet on the wall where Link assumed a large television would be. To the left was a small kitchenette area, separated from the living room by a half wall, which appeared to be a fully stocked kitchen, just smaller. To the right, was another set of glass doors, and Link assumed that was where the bedroom was. He walked through that door, and indeed saw a huge bed, another television cabinet on the wall, and a small hallway which must have led to the bathroom. He could see a closet door off to the side, and his brown leather bag sat in front of it. Link had forgotten he had even brought the bag with him, much less where he might have left it.

Head Valet Remian stepped to Link's side in the bedroom. "Master Link, your suite is already stocked with anything you might need, with the exception of clothing," he said. The valet was not aware, nor was the royal family, that Link had clothes with him because of his now-homelessness from aging out of foster care.

"If you will write down your sizes for me, I will have some things brought up for you, if that is alright," the Head Valet said. Link nodded, taking a sheet of paper and pen that Remian held out to him. Link wrote down his sizes and handed it back. "Thank you Master Link, I will have some things sent for you within the hour."

"Thank you, um…" Link began. He didn't know what to call him.

"Remian, sir, we will probably see much of each other, so you may just call me Remian. You can call for me from your telephone. Please do not hesitate to call me at any time you may need me; I understand this may be a bit overwhelming for you, sir."

"Where am I? In the castle, I mean?" Link asked, not really having taken note where they walked.

"In the Royal Family's own private wing, sir." Link was greatly surprised at this. Remian continued to speak. "You are in one of the family's honored visitor suites, where their own relatives stay when they visit. Prince Vaulhanes's room had been directly across the hall; this is the only room I may suggest you avoid, as it saddens the family. Otherwise, the guards have been notified that you will be allowed to traverse the halls as you desire. The Princess' room is down the hall, next to the King and Queen's room. They have a button, like a doorbell, on the outside of their doors, that you may press if you wish to visit with them. You also have direct lines to their suites from your telephone. If you become hungry, please ring the kitchen. I shall leave you to take some time for yourself, Master Link, and will come for you at 7 for dinner. Will there be anything else you need right now, sir?"

Link shook his head. "No, Remian, thank you."

Remian left the room, and Link looked around his suite in awe. This morning he had become homeless; tonight he was staying in a royal castle. As dirty as Link was for having trained with Impa, he didn't want to touch anything for fear of making the room dirty too. He needed a shower. He sat down on a dressing chair near the closet, and removed his dark brown work boots. He had forgotten that he had hidden a small bag of money in there earlier today, and pulled the bag from his boot. He smiled a half-smile as he tossed the bag on the dressing table. No one would be taking anything from him here, he thought, and left it there as he walked into the bathroom to shower.

The bathroom was huge. There was a large walk-in shower, but there was also a large bath you could walk into directly from the floor. A robe hung on the wall, and slippers sat on the floor below it. Link ran the water in the bath, then stripped of his dusty clothes and set them in a hamper nearby. He stepped into the hot water, and stretched his limbs out, enjoying the first bath he'd had since he was a child. This felt so good against his aching muscles he had strained with Impa's lesson, he thought, he might never take another shower again. Link laughed to himself, and decided he would enjoy the greatest birthday he'd ever had.

Eventually, Link finished bathing. He felt weird putting on a fluffy white bathrobe and he refused to wear the slippers, but he wanted to see if the clothes Remian had discussed had been brought to his room. He glanced around the suite to make sure no one was in there to see him dressed in only a fluffy bathrobe, and he saw a package on the living room couch that he assumed to be the new clothes. Opening the package, he saw polo shirts, khaki pants, and…fancy socks and underwear? Link actually laughed aloud, then walked back into the bathroom to dress in the clean white T-shirt, black jeans, and guy boxers he had brought with him in his leather bag. He hoped Remian would not be offended, but he was just not a polo-and-khakis type of guy.

It was now almost 7, and time for dinner. Link was excited; after the awesome lunch he'd had with the royal family, he couldn't wait to see what they served for dinner. He knew it wouldn't be fast-food burgers and fries, that's for sure. A bell chimed in his suite, and Link assumed that was the doorbell Remian had spoken about. Link answered the door, and it was Remian to come bring Link to dinner. Link stepped out of the suite and into the hallway. Remian glanced down at Link's white t-shirt and black jeans, and smiled.

"I take it you did not like what the clothing store sent over, Master Link?" Remian asked, beginning to walk down the hall.

Link laughed a bit. "No, Remian, I think the clothes I brought with me will be fine for now. I had been…traveling, sort of, when Zelda ran into me, um…literally. So I had some things of my own in my bag," Link said.

"That's fine, sir," Remian himself laughed a little. "Speaking of the Princess sir, we are to summon her from the library also."

They reached the library, and as Link stayed in the hall, Remian stepped inside where Zelda sat at a table, reading. "It is time, your Highness," Remian said.

Zelda stepped into the hall with Remian. "Hi Link!" she chirped. Link smiled back a hello to the blond teenager.

Remian walked Link and Zelda to another large hallway, where two guards stood in front of a carved double door. The guards opened the door and Link and Zelda stepped inside as Remian followed behind. The family's private dining hall had been decorated as if for a party, and two large cakes were displayed on the table in front of them. Zelda looked at Link and smiled brightly.

"Happy Birthday!" yelled King Daphnes, Queen Estia, and Impa. Link stood surprised for a second, then took a step toward the cakes and saw that one had Zelda's name on it, and one had his own.

"My boy, you didn't think we had forgotten, did you? Of course you did!" King Daphnes bellowed in his usual manner. "Zelda had her big party last Saturday, but once you came today we saw the opportunity to celebrate you both! We couldn't let today pass without doing _something_!" The king walked up and shook Link's hand. "Welcome to adulthood, my boy! Ha ha ha!"

Queen Estia walked up to her daughter and hugged her tightly. "I love you, my beautiful daughter, Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Mom," Zelda said, smiling at her mother. The queen put her hand on Zelda's cheek, and smiled back.

"Happy Birthday, Link," Queen Estia said, smiling, then walked over to him and hugged him as well. "We are so glad you have found us, and we have found you." Link didn't know what to do, but found himself embracing the queen in return. These people had showed him more affection that any foster parents he ever had.

The huge, hulking king walked up and enveloped the tiny princess in a great bear hug. "My little girl is no longer my 'little' girl! But wait, maybe she still is! Ha ha ha!" he laughed, picking her slightly up off the floor with his hug.

"Dad…dad! Stop!" Zelda laughed, "You're going to drop me!"

Impa took this opportunity to walk to Link. "I hope to teach you much, young Link. I am glad you are here," she said, grasping his hands into hers. "You will be my greatest student, I know this." Impa actually smiled at him, then turned to Zelda.

"My dear Zelda, you have been like a daughter to me. You are always in my heart. Happy Birthday," Impa said. The tall, slender Impa gave the much smaller Zelda such a hug that it actually appeared as if a mother was hugging her child. Zelda hugged her nursemaid back. "Thank you, Impa. Thank you so much," Zelda said quietly.

"Well now, enough of this mush, let's eat!" the king bellowed, gesturing towards the huge spread of food on the table that Link had not noticed behind the cakes.

"I want to say first…" Link began quietly, as everyone turned to look at him, "that…I appreciate what you've done for me. I came here without knowing what to expect, but you have…_not_ made me feel as though I don't belong here. I've…never had a birthday party, before…" Link said, trying to find the right words to say.

Zelda noticed how uncomfortable Link seemed, and walked up to him. "Well, then…Happy Birthday, Link. May you share your birthday with us forevermore," she said, setting her hand on his shoulder and smiling. Her hand, and Link's hand, began to glow. "Look, we don't need candles!" she exclaimed, laughing.

Link grimaced at the Princess's terrible joke, then began to laugh himself. This really had been the best birthday he ever had.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Link and Zelda's birthday dinner had been excellent. The food, the cake, the lack of conversation about glowing crests or kingdom takeovers…everything had been exactly as Link had thought a birthday party would be like. The King and Queen had even served Link and Zelda each a glass of celebratory wine, as was their kingdom's custom when someone turned 18. Link had a second, then a third glass, and the king ribbed him about it all night. In fact, King Daphnes took every opportunity to play jokes on Link's hazy frame of mind, even so much as convincing Link that his birthday cake was made of bread. When Link ate it anyway (out of duty to his party hosts), the king nearly doubled over laughing at Link's facial expression when Link realized that it was indeed an actual cake.

The night had wound on, and it was near 11pm when Impa said first that she was beginning to tire, and the king and queen echoed her thoughts themselves. The king joked that he was too old to 'party with the young' and he was ready for bed. Zelda mentioned to her parents that she would probably take a walk or watch a movie, and asked if Link would like to join her. Link nodded his agreement, and everyone said a last "Happy Birthday" before parting ways for the night.

As Zelda and Link walked the hallways that he was now beginning to get used to, she didn't speak. She did, however, occasionally pause to look at some of the tapestries as she passed them. Link would look at them with her, but gave them little thought as his mind was still fuzzy with wine. As they passed through the garden courtyard and into the center of the village, Zelda finally decided to speak.

"I don't know you very well, Link," she said, hesitantly. "I trust you, because I can see the Goddesses trust you, Impa trusts you, my parents trust you, and I can see in your eyes that you are an honest person. But…there will be a day when you hold my life in your hands, if the legends are true…and I am fairly sure they _are_…and…I wonder, in this day and age, if someone can be committed to something…_someone_…they don't really have a history with." Zelda seemed like she had more to say, but did not continue.

"Zelda, I don't have a history with _anyone_ or _anything_," Link said, trying clearing his thoughts from the alcohol so as not to say the wrong thing. He realized he sounded a bit gruff, and tried to soften his words. "When you found me, I had just been kicked out of my foster home, but only because I turned 18. That's how little I meant to them; not even a day to get my bearings before dropping me out into the world."

Link hesitated, a bit of anger creeping up into his words, but he steeled himself and continued. "Your family has taken me into their home. They opened up their culture to me. They gave me a history of my own. You don't even know how much that matters to me. I'm not stupid; I know it comes with a big price, but you haven't kept that from me either. You showed me respect." Link kicked a pebble in front of him, and realized how open he was being with his words. "In one day your family brought back 18 years I missed in my life. I don't even have to hear the rest of the legends or stories; I already know I'm doing this for your family. I promise… I will be keeping you and your kingdom safe, any way that I can."

Zelda eyes widened, and she clasped her hands together. "You will?" she squealed. "You're ok with all of this?"

Link nodded, and nearly fell over as the princess threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Link, ignoring the awkwardness of their glowing hands, held her close and whispered to her, "You really miss your brother tonight, don't you?"

He felt her head bury into his chest, and knew without even seeing her face that she had started to cry. Link held her tight, and said, "I will try to bring him home, Zelda. I really will. I will try to bring him back, and I won't let anyone take anything else from you. I promise."

IIIIIII -O{XIX}O-

Zelda, tired and drained from the day's events, decided that she was ready for bed. Knowing Link may not necessarily know the way back to their suites on his own, she offered to stay out with him if he wanted, but his wine had gotten the best of him and he was now very tired as well. Zelda walked Link back to the suites, and as she reached her own door, hugged Link one last time, then opened her suite door.

"Thank you Link. Thank you for coming with me today. You didn't have to. You didn't have to promise to help protect me or this kingdom. You didn't have to promise to help my brother. I…I'm really glad you came here. Happy Birthday," she said, smiling at him.

"Happy Birthday, Zelda. I'm glad I came here too," Link replied. "Good night."

"Good night," Zelda said, then closed her door.

Link walked the few steps to his own suite door. As he walked inside, he could see that on one of the chairs in his parlor sat a small present. He couldn't imagine what anyone could have possibly gotten for him, and began removing the badly-taped wrapping paper. Confused at first, Link laughed loudly when he realized what his present was…a loaf of bread, with "Happy Birthday" drawn poorly in marker, like icing, on the plastic wrapping. Link could not stop laughing as he set his "cake" down on the parlor table and walked through the suite to his bedroom. King Daphnes was a riot, Link thought.

As Link removed his dark brown boots and set them by the closet door, he thought about the day that had passed. He thought about the castle and the kingdom for sure, but also about Impa and the Sheikah, the princess's missing brother, and Zelda and her family themselves. As important as all this seemed, as life changing as it all was, it still hadn't made as big of an impact on Link that meeting Malia had. Link knew that somehow fate had intended he meet her first, after his old life had ended and before this new life had begun. Link remembered how her soft hand had felt in his, how her warm cheek had felt against his lips, how she held her breath when he kissed her. He didn't know how Malia and this new life were going to fit together, but he was not going to let go of either one.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Legend of Zelda: A Sword in the Time of Guns**

**Act Two**

**Chapter 8**

Link wiped the blood from the cut on his arm onto the bottom of his white t-shirt. The split second he took to do that simple move cost him a step away from Impa, however, as the elder Sheikah warrior swept his legs and he fell to the ground. In a flash she stood over him with her sword at his chest, easily having beaten him in a match that, in a real fight, would have cost him his life.

"Dammit…" Link grumbled, setting his hands to his forehead. He was out of breath and his voice was nearly gone from both the heat and the dust cloud kicked up from the heavy training session.

"Do not take your eyes from me. I will be looking for your every weakness, you should be looking for mine," Impa scolded. She didn't seem tired at all.

"Yes, Impa," Link replied to his teacher. He grudgingly picked himself up off the ground, angry at himself for having made such an elementary mistake.

"You have a wound to tend to. We will resume later. You do not leave yourself wounded, as it only creates another weakness that can be exploited," Impa cleaned the blood from her sword across one of the legs of her pants. "Your body has fought well today, but your mind has not. I think you need more sleep. Go now and take care of your wound." Impa bowed toward Link, and Link bowed in return. Impa stayed in the clearing of the woods, presumably to keep training, while Link walked back to the castle through the thin path.

The cut on his arm from Impa's sword didn't really bother him, but Zelda would be annoyed at him for not having been careful. She had kept a close eye on his training, as she herself had been trained much in the same manner, just not as intensely. Of course, she had_ years_ to train with Impa, Link had only been learning for about a week.

Back at the castle, Link tried to walk through the hallways to his suite without catching anyone's attention, but he was sure at least one guard snickered at his dusty, torn, bloodied appearance. He talked sometimes with some of the guards when they came on or off shift, and he was friendly with quite a few of them. Most of them were close in age to him, maybe no more than a few years older. As Link passed the doors to the Royal Family's wing where his room was, he stopped next to Genison, his eyes cast to the ground.

"Go on," Link said. Genison just stood there, staring straight ahead.

"Get it out now, I'm not gonna want to hear it later," Link complained.

Genison smiled without looking at Link. "So sorry Impa kicked your ass again," he said. "You want me to get you a card? Some flowers maybe?" Link could see that Genison wanted to laugh, but was too well-trained as a guard and remained still.

"Flowers would be _lovely_, thanks," Link grumbled sarcastically at his new best friend. As Link walked toward his room he was sure he heard Genison stifle a laugh. Certainly, he heard the other guard standing there let out a quick snicker. Link knew he'd hear about it later anyway.

Back in his room, Link angrily tore his dirty, bloodied t-shirt from his body and threw it on the couch. He walked to his kitchen and began cleaning the wound, when his doorbell rang. He knew who it would be.

"_Come in_, Zelda," he yelled.

"How'd you know it was me?" she asked from the outer parlor. Zelda spotted the ripped, bloody shirt on the couch and snatched it up. Bursting into the kitchen, she immediately gasped upon seeing the gash on his arm, and started rummaging through his cabinets for gauze and peroxide. She tossed the shirt into the garbage. Although she was more like a sister, sometimes she seemed to act like a mother.

"Can't you have a shirt on _once_ in a while?" Zelda complained. Link stopped what he was doing and gave her a death-stare. "Sorry," she said, noticing how clucky she'd become, but still trying to help. "I'll have some more t-shirts sent up for you, since I see you murdered another one…Do you want some water? Does that hurt?"

"Yeah, it hurts…might need stitches, I'll have to see. Water would be good, thanks," Link said, running the water from the faucet over his arm. He grunted a bit from the pain.

"Impa's really running you, isn't she?" Zelda asked, handing Link a bottled water and sitting down at one of the kitchen chairs. Link nodded without looking at her. "You know, some of the stuff you two are doing, she didn't teach me until like 5 years after I started training. She respects you. That is rare for her. I know you might be…well, discouraged, maybe? But don't be; you are doing really well. She would have given up on you by now if she thought you weren't worth training. If my brother Vaulhanes hadn't been a member of the royal family, she wouldn't have trained _him_," Zelda said, playing with the roll of gauze.

Link was surprised at this, and sat down at the table with Zelda to hear more. "I know you aren't going to want to talk like this about your brother, Zelda, but it may come down to him or me," Link said. Zelda looked up suddenly with a mortified look on her face, and Link grimaced as he realized how heartless that must have sounded to her. He sighed, and tried to be a little more concerned for her feelings.

"Sorry, Zel, that didn't come out right…OK, he chose to leave here," Link said carefully, pausing, "…and I am choosing to _be_ here, for you and your family." Link took a drink from his water bottle. "OK, answer me this, why do _you_ have the crest?"

"When we were young, the crest didn't matter. We were close," Zelda began. "We knew Impa's son had inherited her crest, and that he was born the same day I was. By that point, we knew it was possible that the legend might be renewing itself right now, so my family began trying to find _you_, Link. As the years went by, my brother grew angry and resentful. Why had the Goddesses not chosen _him_ to carry the crest? He was older, he was to be king one day. But that wouldn't be true; if_ I_ carried the crest, then eventually_ I_ would be in power, which meant that at some point, something would have to happen to _him_. Knowing this ate at him; it caused him to distance himself from my parents and myself. It became clear why the Goddesses had chosen me, and not him, to carry the crest. His heart was not…_he _was not…" Zelda couldn't continue. She couldn't call her brother evil, but he no longer was good. He had been her best friend her entire life, and now he was her enemy. He was an enemy to her entire kingdom. She bowed her head, then sighed and looked back up at Link.

"I am not naïve. I know where this could end." Zelda's face grew intense as she spoke. "It would not just be him or _you_. It could be him or _me_, too. It could be him, or _our kingdom_. It would be him, or _all_ of us. But by leaving, and joining with Ganondorf, he is hoping my kingdom falls, so that he may have it through Ganondorf anyway. That means…he is hoping that I..." Again, she couldn't finish speaking. Link understood that Zelda meant that Vaulhanes was willing to let her die.

"I love my brother. I miss my brother. But…he doesn't want to be my brother anymore. He chose that himself," Zelda said quietly.

Link leaned back in his chair and pressed a wad of gauze against the gash on his arm. "So, I guess now that we're on this subject…tell me about Ganondorf."

Zelda sat up straighter in her chair. "I know the legends, and I know the Gerudo. He will be the strongest of them, and not because he's the only male. The Gerudo will have trained him his entire life, in war, in manipulation, in magic." Link huffed at this…everyone kept talking about magic this and magic that, but this was 2014. He wasn't impressed with any talk of magic.

"Impa will not allow you to dismiss this part of your training, Link. Sheikah do not have the strength of magic that Hyruleans or Gerudo have, but they have some skills that you will need. Ganondorf will have had the best trainers…and you will still just need to be better than him," Zelda said, raising her eyebrow.

"So _you_ know magic, huh?" Link asked, smiling a half-smile at the yellow-headed princess. "So, show me some magic, Houdini."

"Shut up!" Zelda laughed. "It isn't that simple. Sometimes you need materials, sometimes you need certain circumstances. No matter what, it's hard to do and makes you tired. You'll learn it soon enough; I'll be helping you then."

"Fine," Link said simply. He pulled the gauze off of his wound to check it, and found that it was still bleeding considerably. He made a face, knowing he'd have to actually have the wound looked at by a doctor, and Link did not like doctors. They always asked so many questions.

Zelda gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, Link, that's worse than I thought it was…does it hurt a lot?" Zelda asked, looking from the wound to Link's face. She suddenly noticed how pale he was. He must have lost more blood than he let on.

"Oh my goodness," she said, "let me see your arm." Zelda pulled Link's forearm toward her and he grunted in pain. More blood spilled from the gash, and she knew what she had to do.

Zelda held Link's injured right arm in her right hand, and placed her glowing left hand over the wound. Link did not move, nor did he question her. She pressed her left hand gently down, and instantly the blood stopped flowing. She took in a deep breath, as if she were sleepy, and pressed her left hand down harder. This time, Link felt no pain, as Zelda had fully healed the gash that Impa had given him with her sword. Link still did not speak, dumbfounded at what he'd just seen.

Zelda got up from the table, walked to the sink, and washed the blood from her hand. Once all of Link's blood was gone from her fingers, her hand ceased to glow. She silently walked back to the table and sat down, a little tired from having healed Link's arm. She took a long drink from her water bottle.

"Part of me must be given, to heal part of you," Zelda said, explaining the unbelievable skill she just displayed. "This injury was not terrible, but it was considerable, so I am a little weaker for having healed it. But I will be fine in a few hours. It is the hardest of the magics to learn, and one cannot heal themselves." Zelda looked at her hands. "I can, however, heal myself by…well, _taking_ it from someone, if I had to. _That_ magic can corrupt. That kind of magic can injure your soul," she said, looking down at the table.

"I can't believe you did that for me…" Link said. "That was…so amazing, and you _hurt yourself_ to help _me_?" Link's brow furrowed, as he sat considering what just happened. He grabbed her hand in his. "Promise me you'll never do that again."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Link stood before Impa with his sword angled and at arms-length, perfectly still, his eyes never leaving hers. Impa stood in the same manner before Link, also perfectly still. Zelda quietly sat on a fallen log outside the training circle. She watched the master warrior and the student warrior with chills, knowing that, in just a few weeks, Link's training had progressed to the point where he was beginning to give Impa a good match every time. It was impressive to watch. Sometimes, Zelda thought, it was terrifying to watch.

Zelda never saw who moved first, but in an instant both warriors were suddenly clanging their swords together, battling each other as if their lives depended on it. Zelda wished they could use wooden swords for safety's sake, but Impa insisted that Link learn that swords are heavy and they hurt. Link had stopped wearing plain t-shirts fairly early on, since they tore easily and just seemed to get caught up on things. He was now used to practicing shirtless, but with a thick leather shield that covered his chest and abdomen like Impa wore when she practiced. Link and Impa each wore leather arm and leg guards as well, which all bore small cut marks from the swords as they battled. They were terribly rough with each other when they practiced, Zelda thought, but Impa said only that "war is not friendly".

As Impa and Link would practice many hours in a day, they often ate at separate times from the rest of the royal family. Impa would take those meals together with Link as opportunity to explain the old legends and teach him about various things. Zelda missed both of them terribly when they weren't around, as they really had been the only two people she regularly spoke to, since her brother was gone. Link often invited Zelda to hang out with him and the guards at the end of the day, but she always felt so out of place…not because she was a princess, but because she was a girl. This was why Zelda took what time she could to sit and watch the training sessions; it was some of the only time she could spend with both Impa and Link.

Zelda sat lost in thought on the fallen log. The lesson between student and teacher became more heated and violent, with Link grunting and Impa yelling instructions, and it seemed like nothing could best either fighter. Zelda hadn't noticed that the clanging of the swords had begun to get louder as the melee moved closer to where she sat on the edge of the clearing. As Impa's sword paused, looking for a weakness, Link let out an animalistic growl and lunged at Impa. Zelda looked up, startled and entranced by seeing the warriors battle up close for once.

Suddenly, the two fighters' swords had been cast aside and they were hand-to-hand, grappling with each other. Link's pure strength began to overpower the heavily-trained Impa, yet in a flash the elder Sheikah warrior ducked to the ground, and flipped Link head-first over herself. Zelda jumped up, and instinctively screamed just as the side of Link's head hit the log that she had been sitting on. Link's body collapsed, and his limbs went limp.

"Oh Goddesses! My Goddesses, Impa, what have you done?" Zelda yelled, as Impa ran to Link's side. "Help him, please, Impa!" Zelda stood next to Link, and began to sob helplessly behind her hands as Impa knelt down next to him. Impa carefully turned his head to look at the injury, and cried out in anguish as she realized that she may have just killed her young student.

Impa's hand went quickly to his heart, and found that it was still beating, though it was slowing down. "Zelda, I will not let him die, I will save him, I promise you…" Impa said, urgently. She placed her hands on each side of his head and laid the side of her face over his to listen to his breath. She took in a great breath of her own, and Zelda saw that Impa was trying to heal him. Zelda noticed Impa's shoulders lower, and her hold on Link's head became weak. Impa took in another gasping breath, and pressed on his head one last time with her hands. Link's arms and legs tensed, and he groaned.

"Oh! Oh Link!" Zelda cried. She was fully, uncontrollably sobbing now, and dropped to her knees next to him. Impa pressed her face to Link's chest in a grateful, quick embrace, then collapsed next to him.

"Impa! No! No, no, no! Impa!" Zelda yelled, realizing that her beloved nursemaid may have just given her life to save Link. Zelda was completely overcome, and began to scream.

"Help! Someone please, someone please! Help!"

"Zelda…." Impa whispered, "my dear, I will live…go now and get help, Link and I…we will both need help…"

Zelda cried out, and crawled to Impa's side. Zelda leaned over and kissed her nursemaid on the cheek. "Matron, I will…I will be right back, please be ok…" Zelda stammered, and stood up, running off toward the castle to get help.

To Impa's right, Link was still unconscious, but groaned again. Impa, unable to move most of her body, reached her hand over to his, and held it as best she could.

"I am so sorry, my young Link, I am so sorry…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The damage had been great. Link had indeed been on his last heartbeats, and Impa's healing magic had taken nearly every living breath from the elder Sheikah warrior. Impa had known immediately, that should Zelda have tried to heal him, she would not have known when to stop. Zelda would have killed herself, and still not had enough power or training to have saved Link either. Impa however, was well aware that of the three of them, she was the only one that could afford to die.

Put to this greatest test, Impa realized that it was not only that Zelda needed more training to become stronger in her magics. Link needed to be trained now as well. Should something happen to Zelda, Link was going to need to be able to save her, too. The old fairy magic that had followed the blessed people of the three Ruling Tribes had long since died away, but Impa was determined to bring it back. Impa had her work cut out for her though, as Link hadn't even _believed_ in magic before, much less had any idea how to apply it.

Yet Impa was weak. She had never expelled so much of her own life to save anyone else before, and didn't know when her strength would fully return. She didn't even know_ if_ her strength would fully return. The other major problem, of course, was that Link was even weaker. Although Impa had healed Link of any permanent injuries to keep him alive, his body had still suffered a great shock. He would be unable to train for weeks, maybe even months as he regained his strength. Impa was not _really_ sure if either one of them would even recover.

Not being able to help Link, and then Impa, had decimated Zelda to her very soul. She had always been a good, caring girl, and had always put others before herself. Zelda's thinking was that neither Link nor Impa would have been injured, if Link hadn't needed to learn to protect Zelda and her kingdom. Zelda had become withdrawn and sad in the days after the incident, feeling guilty when she was tending to Link and not Impa, and again when tending to Impa and not Link. Most of her time was spent walking back and forth between each of their suites, and she did little to take care of herself. Her heart tortured her with the memory of that day: Link and Impa, lying next to each other on the training ground, both near death.

Impa had decided herself that Zelda's worry was costing Zelda her health as well, and felt she needed time to study the ancient magics anyway. Impa asked Zelda for one day's task, to find all the books and texts that the castle had on their magic and legends, and then requested that the young princess leave her to heal and study alone. Impa felt that if Zelda could stop worrying about one of them at least, and just focus on Link, she would move past it easier. Zelda cried as she brought Impa the last books of magic she had, and honored her nursemaid's wishes to let her be. Impa promised to let Zelda come see her each night before bed, and Zelda reluctantly agreed.

Link had slept for most of the last 3 days. Zelda couldn't remember if he'd even spoken to her yet. He was often asleep when she went to check on him, but he'd been vaguely awake on one or two visits. Zelda knew it could take Link a very long time to recover, and while she understood that there was nothing she could do, it still devastated her every single time she went to visit him.

Zelda walked through Link's door without ringing the doorbell. She found him lying in bed, awake for once, watching TV, shirtless as usual.

"Hey Zel," Link said quietly. Zelda could barely hear him.

"Can't you _ever _have a shirt on?" Zelda joked. Link smiled at her and pressed the button on the remote to turn off the TV. He tried to sit up in bed, but was too weak and lay back down. Zelda sat on the bed next to him and grimaced; it was horrible to see someone who was so strong remain so weak. She didn't even know what to say to him, and stayed silent until Link spoke first.

"It doesn't have to be like this every time you come here," Link said. "You aren't visiting my grave, you know…you can talk to me. I'm still here," Link said, smiling a half-smile. Zelda just closed her eyes for a second, and didn't answer. She was obviously trying not to cry. Suddenly Zelda lay down on the pillow next to him, and wrapped her arms around his upper arm as if she were clutching a teddy bear. Link leaned over the best that he could, and wrapped his other arm around her.

"I'm still here, Zelda…you aren't going to lose me, too," Link whispered, and hugged her as best he could. Zelda opened her eyes, and was about to speak, when she looked down at the arm she was clutching and gasped. Although both her left hand and Link's were glowing as they usually did when they touched, her crest was much brighter, and Link's was very dim. Link did not seem surprised by this, and tried to distract her from looking at it. Link had felt that his heart and body were weak, and already knew what the crests were showing: that he may still not survive. Impa had healed the wound on his head, but she had not had the strength to heal the damage his body endured when it had started to shut down.

Zelda squeezed her arms tighter around his arm. She suddenly knew why Impa wanted to study the ancient books of magic that no one had touched in hundreds of years; Impa knew Link was still dying. Zelda's sadness renewed, and now she was angry as well. How could Impa not tell her? Did this mean Impa was dying too?

Zelda sat up on Link's bed and looked him in the eye. "You said I won't lose you too! You and Impa…you lied to me! You're _not_ OK!…what if we put you in the hospital? Can't a doctor help? Link, something has…"

"Zel…" Link said quietly, and wrapped his hand around hers. "It's OK." Zelda looked down at the dim crest on his hand.

"It's not OK…you aren't going to die because I made you come here. You aren't going to _die_ because you had to train to protect _me_. I have to fix this…" Zelda said, then stood up abruptly and left the room. He heard his outer door close hard. Link could not stop her, but sighed to himself at the desperation the princess must have been feeling. Link already knew there was nothing he could do, and he closed his eyes to try to sleep.

-O{XIX}O-

Zelda stormed into Impa's room, again without having rung the doorbell just as she had when visiting Link. She entered Impa's bedroom chamber and saw the weakened Sheikah warrior in bed with books strewn all about her. Impa saw the distressed look on the girl's face and knew why she was there.

"My dear, come sit and we will talk," Impa tried to soothe the princess, who came to stand next to Impa's bed but wouldn't sit.

"Matron! How could you not tell me?" Zelda demanded. "How could you not…" Zelda began, and crumpled onto Impa's bedside, leaning over to hug her beloved nursemaid. Impa herself was barely able to move. "How could you not tell me?" she sobbed.

"You must listen, my dear Zelda. We will not mourn until there is a reason to mourn, do you understand?" Impa put her hand on Zelda's cheek. "I have been studying, and I hope to have found an answer."

"Please, Matron, I will do anything…tell me what to do," Zelda sniffled, unable to stop crying. She was determined to help both the nursemaid she'd loved her whole life, and the man who had become a brother to her in only a few weeks.

"Here, in the castle courtyard, is a fountain that I thought had been built only as a remembrance to old legends, but I was wrong. Over the years, those of us who carry the crests on our hands have forgotten and neglected the fountain, but it was created as a way for the Goddesses to protect us as we carried the crests." Zelda was confused by Impa's words, but she did not interrupt.

"You must go down to the Fairy Fountain in the courtyard, and make amends to the Great Fairy. As this fountain has been protected, she would still reside there. But she may be angry with our disrespect at having forgotten them for so long. If she can forgive us, she may be able to save us," Impa said, opening a book. "In this time, when our history is renewing itself, we cannot forget those things of our past that have protected us."

"I will do what I have to do, Matron," Zelda replied, kissing Impa's hand. "I'll be back soon."

Zelda ran through corridors of the castle, glancing at the tapestries on the walls as she passed. The Great Fairy did appear in at least one of them, standing before the Hero of Time. Could the fairies really still exist?

As Zelda reached the fountain outside, the day had gone dark and the moon was high overhead. Although it was not a full moon, it was large and bright, and cast a beautiful light on the fountain. Zelda put her hand on one of the small fairy statues that posed around the edge of the fountain, and allowed her mind to open to the notion that fairies could indeed still exist. She could believe; she could believe in _anything_ to save Impa and Link. Zelda leaned over the edge of the fountain, and stared into the reflection of the moon on the dark water.

"Great Fairy…I have come to ask your forgiveness…" Zelda began. She pressed her hands together and set them into the water. "I was not aware that this water was your home, and I am sorry my people have forgotten the blessings you once gave them. I will never allow you to be forgotten again," Zelda said, closing her eyes. She kept her hands in the water, but stayed silent, praying that the fairies were indeed real, and willing to forgive her.

As a few minutes of silence passed, Zelda began to lose hope. She knew she had to keep trying, and spoke again.

"Great Fairy, the carriers of the Triforce crests are in danger. I know that the time to ask forgiveness is not when I need help, but it is why I am here. Link carries the Triforce of Courage, and Impa carried the Triforce of Power, before passing it to her son. They are near death. I know the Goddesses gave you the power to heal; please, Great Fairy, heal them. I promise to make amends for the disrespect you have been shown."

Again, the courtyard became quiet. Zelda's eyes remained closed as her hope faded further. Tears began to fall from her eyes as it soon became clear that the fairies existed no more. Link and Impa would not survive.

"Princess…" a voice that flowed like water came from the fountain, and Zelda's eyes sprang open. She caught her breath, and was so overcome she nearly fainted.

"Princess…" the voice said again, and before Zelda in the fountain emerged a woman, the size of a small child, glowing like the light of the moon. She seemed to Zelda almost as if like water herself, with an appearance as similar to a mermaid but with long legs, and hair that pointed above her head and gave the impression of a droplet of water. "I can forgive," the fairy said simply.

Suddenly, the water around the fairy rippled. Small dots of light that first resembled the moon's reflection became animated, and exited the water. Like white fireflies, the dots flew in circles around the fairy in the center, and then around Zelda herself. Zelda was entranced at the beauty of the scene. Her hands remained in the water as she spoke.

"You are the Great Fairy!" Zelda gasped. "I am so sorry that we have neglected the blessings you bring. I promise with all of my being that it will never happen again…I will do whatever you need me to do, to make amends. Impa told me you are able to heal…I beg you to heal Link and Impa. They will not live without your help," Zelda said, her vision clouded by tears.

"Princess…" the Great Fairy began, "there were others of my kind, before. Two other Great Fairies, who ruled over a fountain of healing in each of the lands of the Great Ruling Tribes. They gave healing to the carriers of the Triforce Crests when needed. But they have since been destroyed; one lost when a great city was built over her fountain, and one lost when her waters were poisoned through carelessness."

"I will heal Link," the Great Fairy continued, to which Zelda immediately let out a gasp of gratefulness, "because he carries the Triforce. I will heal Impa, because she also once carried the Triforce. But you must promise this: within a year's time, you will take two of my guardian fairies to establish fountains of their own, in the lands of the Sheikah and Gerudo. They will become the Great Fairies of those lands, and you are to ensure that their fountains never meet their demise."

Zelda could hardly contain her happiness. "Yes, I will…I _promise_ I will, and your fountains will never be forgotten again. How do I…what do I do? To heal Link and Impa?" Zelda asked.

"Just have them drink of this water, Princess. They will heal before the sun has risen again. Do not forget your promise, Princess, and my fairies will continue to heal the carriers of the Triforce when you need them to," the Great Fairy instructed.

"I take my rest now, Princess…I am happy our people will communicate with yours once more." The Great Fairy raised her arms to her side. Her guardian fairies swirled around her, and as she disappeared into the water, the guardians became once more like the reflections of the moon.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Zelda exclaimed, then looked around to find something to put the water in. Overwhelmed by the want to heal Link and Impa as soon as possible, and not quite thinking rationally, Zelda pushed open the heavy wooden doors to the village courtyard and looked around. She spotted a used coffee cup that someone had left on a café table and grabbed it. It's not like they're going to get sick from it, she thought laughingly.

Zelda ran to the fountain and dipped the cup into the water. Filling it halfway, she then doubled back to quickly close the wooden gate and head into the castle. She almost tripped numerous times, and she was sure the guards were confused from her behavior, but she didn't care. Upon reaching the corridor where Link and Impa's suites were located, she stopped. Who would she heal first? Impa, she thought. If this didn't work, then Link's hopes would not be raised and then dashed. Impa already knew the fountain might help, so Zelda went to Impa's room first.

Bursting into Impa's suite, she saw that both of her parents were there, visiting with Impa. She ran directly up to her nursemaid, and shoved the coffee cup into her hand.

"Drink, Impa! Drink!" Zelda yelled, laughing. King Daphnes and Queen Estia were immediately concerned for their daughter, who seemed quite maniacally distressed.

"Zelda," Estia said slowly, "my dear, calm down, you'll upset Impa…"

Impa shook her head. "No, my queen…she is fine…" Impa said, meeting eyes with Zelda. Could this really be water from the Great Fairy? Impa held the cup to her mouth, paused a moment, then drank the water. She didn't even care that she was drinking from a dirty coffee cup. She trusted that Zelda would not have brought her something bad.

Impa swallowed the water, and closed her eyes. Queen Estia looked confusedly at Impa's manner, and then again at Zelda. Zelda stood breathlessly next to Impa's bed. Impa handed the cup of water back to Zelda, then stood up from the bed and hugged her. Zelda squealed and almost spilled the cup as she gleefully hugged her nursemaid right back.

"Oh Impa, she was there like you said! She forgave us! Are you all better?" Zelda said frantically as she released the Sheikah warrior from her embrace.

"Yes, Zelda, my strength is already returning. Your highnesses, I will explain everything in a moment, but first, we must all go see Link," Impa said, smiling. She didn't bother to put on any shoes, nor to dress any further than the tank top and sweat pants she had been wearing in bed. She simply led the parade of royals to Link's suite to heal the younger Sheikah warrior.

Opening Link's door, the happiness that Impa had felt faded somewhat, and she paused as she saw the pale, weak student that she herself had injured lying in bed. Link was sleeping, and Impa nodded toward Zelda to wake him and give him the water. The queen and king stood to the side, quietly confused. Zelda knelt down next to Link's bed, and put her hand on his shoulder. Zelda barely saw the crest on his hand now, and it scared her. She looked up at Impa, who nodded again.

"Link, I know you're tired, but please wake up. I have something for you." Link moaned a little and opened his eyes.

"Zelda?" he whispered, then closed his eyes. "I'm really tired, Zel…"

"Link, please, drink this…please? Get up and drink this…" Zelda begged him. He didn't speak, and although he may have just been very heavily asleep, Zelda was worried that he may be drifting in and out of consciousness. She knew from the dimming of his crest that he did not have long for this world. Her happiness turned to concern. "Impa, please, make him drink this, he won't…"

Impa, with renewed strength from having been healed, lifted Link to a sitting position in the bed. He still did not wake, and even Impa was beginning to worry. His head lilted to one side. Zelda sat next to him, handing the cup to Impa, and holding Link to keep him upright.

"I'll be damned if I let you die while we hold your life in front of you," Impa said desperately, then forced the water into Link's mouth. She knelt on the bed next to Link as Zelda continued to hold him, and with one hand leaned his head backward. The whole room was silent.

Suddenly, Link's head sprang forward, and he coughed violently. Impa's hand fell to his shoulder, and his eyes shot open. Link looked around the room, confused, but already talking clearer than he had when they'd come to see him. The fairy's water had begun to heal Link too.

"What is going on? Impa? Zelda?" Link asked, furrowing his brow. Both women squealed like children as they embraced him together. Even the queen let out a gasp, and the king stood dumbfounded. Impa accidentally spilled a bit of the water onto Link's arm, but then held it up again toward Link.

"Drink more, Link, please…" Impa said, smiling widely. She stood up from where she had been kneeling on the bed next to Link, and sat down instead. She handed him the used coffee cup, which he looked at curiously, then drank the last of the water. Link immediately understood that his strength was quickly returning, and was overcome with happiness that his short life wouldn't be ending now. He put his arms around Impa and Zelda and held them tight, not knowing how they'd saved him, but grateful with his whole heart and soul for everything they'd done.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Royal castles, swordfighting, and magic fairies were really great and all, but Link _literally_ had not seen the world outside Hyrule Castle Town since Zelda had driven him through the gates the morning of his birthday. Weeks of training turned to months of training, and much of the summer had passed before Link had even realized. It was now late August, when Link would have been starting school had he not chosen to skip college out of a necessity to begin his adult life so quickly. He wondered what that would have been like; being among thousands of normal kids his age, living in a dorm, doing homework, even going to parties. Link fancied that he might have actually enjoyed going to college.

It was probably why Link enjoyed hanging out with the castle guards at the end of the day. They were mostly his own age, give or take a few years, and most of them were close like frat buddies with the exception of one or two that Genison said "stored their swords in their asses". Almost every guard had come to visit Link when he was injured, and even though Link was obviously not one of them, Link still felt like they treated him as one of their own. They all knew why he was there, even if most of the regular people in Hyrule did not. The guards all knew about the crest, the Princess, and the legends, and they respected Link for walking into the whole thing blind just to protect their kingdom.

Genison had quickly become Link's best friend. He was very much like Link, except a few years older. He had taken his work very seriously since joining the guard at age 18, and had become the youngest guard to ever protect the Royal Family's own wing at the castle. Link often talked with him about castle life, and would ask him the questions that he felt he couldn't ask Remian. Link was also fairly certain that Genison had a thing for the Princess, and although he teased Genison about it relentlessly, Link never mentioned it in front of the other guards or the Princess herself.

Link had immediately been back to training with Impa again the day after being healed. Everyone had thought this was foolish and dangerous, but both Impa and Link knew how perfectly they had been healed. They were at top form again, but two things had changed: Impa now spent a couple hours each day training both Link and Zelda in the magics, and Link would get Sundays off each week to relax. It hadn't bothered Link before to train every day, but Impa wanted Link to enjoy being a teenager now that she realized that his whole life cannot exist just to complete their kingdom's legend.

Having Sundays off each week meant that Genison now had his buddy to come out with him on Saturday nights. Link was a bit of a local celebrity, having been welcomed into the royal family and training with the legendary Impa, and it meant that they often got free drinks and food at the castle town taverns (where the drinking age was 18). Genison always paid even when they didn't, because Link also attracted quite a following of the young women of the town, and that was a great trade-off to Genison. Neither Link nor Genison was the womanizing type, but Genison figured it couldn't hurt to have a few female friends, rather than just hang out with the all-male castle guards. Occasionally, Link could even persuade Zelda to come out with them, if their plans weren't too rowdy. On those nights, Genison wouldn't even talk to other women, and enjoyed the company of Zelda and Link alone.

Tonight would be another wild and crazy Genison-sponsored Saturday night, Link thought as he wiped down his sword. He had just finished his training with Impa for the day and was putting away the equipment he wouldn't use again until Monday. Link wondered what Genison had planned this time; would it be karaoke again? Another rowdy Saturday night at Latte, with their weird alcoholic milk drink? No matter what they did, Genison was often the social one compared to Link, who usually did nothing but sit at a table and drink a bit.

Link was walking back to the castle when Genison caught up to him. "Hey, what do you want to do tonight?" Genison asked, smiling broadly. Link just shook his head and laughed.

"Whatever you want, Gents. I'm good with whatever," Link replied.

"Good, because tonight, let's actually go somewhere different." Genison said, grinning a mischievous grin. "Zelda actually came to me earlier and _offered _to lend me her car for the night, and told me to get you out of the castle for a while. She said you were becoming boring and needed a change of scenery, haha! Since you don't drive, and I can't turn down _that car_, we're getting out of Castle Town for the night!" Genison looked like he was going to jump out of his skin, he was so excited.

"Couldn't turn down _that car_ of Zelda's, or couldn't turn down _Zelda_?" Link smirked.

"_Anything_ for Her Highness," Genison laughed. "So what do you say?"

"Sure, why not?"

-O{XIX}O-

Link had showered and dressed in the same _style _of white T-shirt and black jeans he always seemed to wear, but these were actually all new clothes now. Since he'd come to the castle and started training full-time, his body mass had grown, and he'd had to order all new, larger-sized clothes. Zelda had laughed at Link when she started noticing that Link's shirts had become too tight, and joked that it was probably why he never wore them. However, Link never told her that that was actually true.

At 7, Genison came by to collect his buddy, and they started out the door. Genison paused silently in the hallway of the royal suites, and Link stood there, confused…maybe Genison had forgotten something? Suddenly, Genison got a nervous look on his face, then turned to his right, and rang Zelda's doorbell. Zelda, dressed in light blue pajamas, answered the door. Genison hesitated to speak, and Zelda just looked at them.

"Well, what's up?" Zelda asked. "Something wrong with the car?"

Genison looked fidgety, which was not something Link had ever seen from the haughty, self-assured guard. "Um, Link kept bugging me to see if you wanted to come with us," Genison began, while Link's eyes opened wide with confusion at his friend's fib. "And…I thought that would be a good idea…so, you want to hit the town with us, Princess? I…_we_…would love it if you came along," Genison asked quickly, obviously embarrassed. Link stifled a giggle at his friend's awkward proposal.

Zelda looked down at the floor, her cheeks turning pink. Link had never seen Genison act forward to the princess before, and had certainly never seen her blush when talking to him, even during all the times they had all hung out together. What was happening here? Was Genison asking Zelda out?

"Um…ok, sure…could you give me a minute to get dressed?" Zelda asked. "Why don't you two go down to the South Entrance and I'll meet you down there?" Link nodded. Zelda smiled at the men, then slowly closed her door. Link and Genison walked through the castle and down to the South Entrance, where Genison asked the valet to bring around Zelda's car. Link looked up at Genison, confused.

"What?" Genison asked. "It might be nice if she came along."

"I'm sure it would be." Link answered, grinning. "So, why do_ I_ need to come along, then?"

"Link, I'm a Royal Guard. Second in command of _all_ the guards…I can't just _date_ my boss! I probably could _never_ just date the Princess…" Genison looked crestfallen. "I still like to see her though. If she weren't the Princess, I think I might have married that girl by now."

"What?!" Link said, laughing. "I didn't know you were all…_serious_…about her! I thought you were just like, I don't know…I thought you just liked her," Link said, realizing that the look on his friend's face was genuine. Genison wasn't just disappointed, he was…something else…

"All those times seeing her in the hallway, talking to her sometimes…All those times hanging out with her and you…" Genison said, sitting down on the stone steps. Link sat down next to him. "I've known her since she was 15, Link. I know her family. I was there when her brother flipped out. But I know she will be queen one day too; I know the legends, and she has the crest. There is no place in her life for me." Genison said, then sat up straighter. "But that doesn't mean I can't spend time with her while I can, until she marries some nerdy prince or something."

Link didn't say anything at first, then heard a rustling behind him. He turned around and saw Zelda in the doorway some distance behind them, dressed in jeans and a somewhat-tight blue shirt, with her blond hair pulled into a ponytail. Link looked over at Genison, who stood up immediately. Link wasn't sure if the Princess had overheard any of their conversation, but Genison played it off.

"Hey Princess, ready to go? You look nice," Genison said, nonchalantly.

"Thanks, Gents…Hey, you wanna drive?" she asked, also, oddly nonchalantly. Link was _certain_ now that she heard at least some of what they said. Genison didn't seem to care.

"You think I'm gonna turn down driving an Epona? No way!" he said. "Let's go!"

Genison slid into the front seat. Link climbed into the tiny backseat, not without some effort, and Zelda sat up front. "Oh yeah," Genison said, "I need to get me one of these…when I win the lottery!" he laughed. "Thanks, Zel, really nice of you to let me drive." Zelda smiled, and again tried to hide a blush as she lowered her head. Genison might not have noticed, but Link certainly did. Link also noticed that they'd each used nicknames with one another.

"So, uh…where to?" Zelda asked.

"Well, there's nothing nearby, how 'bout a bit of a road trip?" Genison asked slyly. "I know just the place…"

The three friends drove for just about an hour, when Link could see millions of lights off in a rural area. As they got closer, they passed an enormous parking lot, and suddenly Link knew where they were: Genison had taken them to a huge amusement park. He pulled up to the valet parking, and stepped around to Zelda's door, opening it for her. She smiled at him as she exited the car. Genison pretended to close the door before Link could get out, but then laughed and opened it again.

"Sorry about that! I forgot you were there! Haha!" Genison laughed.

"Ha ha, Gents," Link said sarcastically. "I should lock you in the trunk."

Zelda looked around her in amazement. "I've never been to an amusement park before. Look how many people there are! I've never ridden a roller coaster! Oh my goodness!" she said excitedly. "I can't wait!"

"I've never been to one either," Link and Genison said at the same time. Zelda laughed at them.

"Well," she said, grinning, "what are we waiting for?"

-O{XIX}O-

It had been just sundown when the three had arrived at the park, but hours had passed during which Link, Zelda and Genison took turns riding the rides together and playing carnival games. Here, no one was a princess, no one was a princess's guard, and no one was training to battle for a kingdom. They were just a group of friends having fun. Link found himself, though, more often the one sitting by himself with some random little girl or little boy, as Genison would let the lady (Zelda) go first into the roller coaster car, then grin madly at Link as he squeezed in next to her. Link would just roll his eyes and laugh.

After eating some ridiculously good nachos, Link wandered off to get some lemonade, and Genison sat alone with Zelda at a picnic table. There was an awkward silence before Zelda finally spoke.

"So how come I have _two_ manly men escorting me tonight, yet neither has won me a teddy bear? Doesn't a princess get a teddy bear?" Zelda teased.

"Oh, yeah," Genison stammered, "your wish is my command, your Highness. I shall commandeer a teddy bear for you immediately." Genison looked her in the eye and smiled.

Zelda smiled at him in return. They walked over to the nearest carnival game, which was the basketball shooting game. Genison was not a very good basketball player, but tried to win Zelda a prize anyway. As the balls bounced off the rims, and Genison swore, Zelda laughed at him.

"I would think that my Royal Guard's best talent would not be to throw around silly balls, but to fire a weapon," Zelda said, nodding over to the duck shooting range and smiling.

"It would be my honor, your Highness," Genison said, bowing. He didn't see Link walk up with 2 cups of lemonade from behind the basketball game. Link thought he would stay out of his friends' ways for a minute, and give them some time to hang out alone.

Genison paid his money and picked up the rifle that was connected to the game. Plastic ducks went scooting past, and in quick, exact shots, Genison felled the very first three he shot. The man behind the game handed Genison a teddy bear, but he handed it back.

"Too small. Zelda gets the big one," Genison said, looking over the side of his fake rifle and smiling at Zelda. Link just stood off to the side and watched. Genison paid more money, and felled three more ducks immediately. Without even taking the medium teddy bear, Genison paid a third time, and again shot down three more yellow ducks. The man handed Genison the largest teddy bear, which sat about a meter high, and Genison handed it to Zelda. She squealed and hugged her new toy.

"That's enough shooting range for you, dude, you'll bankrupt me with that shot of yours," the game keeper said.

"That's fine, my good man, I got everything I want right here." Genison smiled widely at Zelda. Even in the darkened midway, under hanging lights, Link could see Zelda blushing. Suddenly a voice came over the loudspeaker, announcing that it was now midnight, and the park was closing. Link took this as his cue to walk over to Genison and Zelda.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" Link said, smiling at his two friends.

-O{XIX}O-

The ride back toward Hyrule was uneventful, with the exception of the fact that Link was wedged again into the back seat, but now he shared the tiny space with Zelda's giant teddy bear. Genison must have looked back at Link a dozen or so times, laughing every time. Zelda apologized, but laughed herself anyway.

Arriving back into the small town near Hyrule Castle Town, Zelda complained she was hungry, and Genison echoed her complaint. Link had been feeling hungry himself, but was fully surprised when Genison parked the car at the diner where Link had met Malia 2 months earlier. Link didn't even know what to think. Would she be here now? Should he even go in? Would she remember him?

Link had to think about this…the whole reason Link hadn't even tried to contact Malia, was because he knew that the Gerudo may have killed off his whole family to try to kill him. If Link started seeing Malia, what if they killed her? Link could protect himself, especially at Castle Town, but he couldn't protect Malia if she was at work, or at home, or anywhere but Castle Town. He couldn't pluck her from her life just because they shared a moment. Link stopped thinking about the Gerudo for a second; what a moment that had been, he thought. Every day she was in his thoughts; every time he watched TV he imagined her there with him. Every time he swung his sword in practice, he imagined her watching him. But when he almost died, he just thought of how hurt she might be, how she might not understand why he had volunteered to protect Hyrule. She didn't deserve what he might have to put her through. He couldn't do that to her…he couldn't…

"Hey, Link, are you sleeping back there? Let's go!" Genison said, pulling him out of the car. Well, Link thought, no going back now.

The three friends walked into the diner as Link held his breath and looked around. He didn't see Malia anywhere, just some random trucker types and a couple of drunks. Good, he thought, this wasn't how he wanted to see her again. He didn't even know how to explain what he'd been doing and why he couldn't see her right now. Genison sat down at a counter seat near the front, and Zelda sat next to him. Link sat next to Zelda, and that's when he saw her: Malia really _was_ working that night, and had just been back in the kitchen when they came in. Link felt the same electricity in his veins that he had when he saw her last, on the morning of his 18th birthday. A half-smile worked its way across Link's lips.

"Link?" Zelda asked, looking at him curiously. He was staring off into the distance, smiling. Zelda had never seen that look on his face before. She turned around to see what he was staring at, and caught sight of the pretty girl across the diner, by the coffee machine. A grin spread across Zelda's face.

"Hey Gents," Zelda said slyly, "I think Link has a friend we haven't met yet. Link, do you know her?" Link wasn't paying any attention to Zelda, and hadn't heard her talking to him. He was too concerned with trying to figure out what he was going to say to Malia.

Genison snorted. "Link doesn't have any friends," he joked. Genison turned to look at Link and saw the strange look on his friend's face. "Well I'll be damned, maybe he does…Link, who's your pretty friend?" Genison asked. When Link didn't answer, Genison elbowed him.

"Link, who's the…" Genison started, but the Zelda sprang up from the counter.

"I'll find out!" she volunteered. Link still wasn't paying attention, but suddenly noticed Zelda standing by Malia. What the hell?

"Hi, I'm Zelda," Zelda offered her hand to shake Malia's. Malia looked at her, confused, then shook her hand gently. "Do you know our friend over here?" she gestured toward Link, whose face was beet red, yet he was grinning nonetheless. Link took this opportunity to stand up and walk toward Malia. He stopped in front of her.

"Oh…Link…" Malia said, blushing. Zelda just stood there, watching the two of them carefully.

"Hello, Malia. I'm pretty sure that I can't eat here unless you join me," Link said, leaning his hip against the counter and looking Malia in the eyes. Zelda was fully surprised when he said that. Did Link really have a whole other persona she'd never seen? A ladies' man, at that? She almost laughed at the thought; Link had more secrets than even _she_ knew. No one spoke for a second, then Malia caught her breath.

"Um," she began, giggling a little, "I kind of have to work, a lot, right now, but I have a break in about a half hour. How about you enjoy yourself with your friends, and I'll make a point to come see you soon?" she asked. Link nodded, and smiled as he held her gaze for a moment. Then he turned toward where Genison was seated, and strolled confidently back. Zelda was dumbfounded.

"Uh, nice to meet you, Malia," Zelda giggled, then ran back to her seat. She noticed Malia smiling broadly. Wow, she thought, Link definitely had a way with _this_ girl. Zelda wondered who she was to Link, as he'd never talked about having any girlfriends before. They seemed very intensely familiar with each other, she thought.

Link sat down silently. Genison just started laughing. "I wouldn't look twice at those girls in Hyrule either if I had a girl like that." Genison said, to which Zelda made a face. "Not talking about you, Zel. Everyone knows you're the most beautiful girl in the world." Zelda startled at this frank statement from Genison, but he kept talking as if he never said it. "Now I know why you never date anyone. Is that your girlfriend?" he asked.

Link shook his head and smiled. "Nope."

"So, _was _she your girlfriend, before you came to Castle Town?" Genison asked.

Link shook his head again, his smile getting wider. "Nope," Link said simply. Genison looked confused.

"So who is she?" Zelda asked, before being interrupted by a second waitress, who asked for their order. They ordered, and everyone was quiet as the waitress brought their sodas. Link still had a huge grin on his face. Genison just shook his head.

Link was really happy to see that Malia still had some obvious feelings for him. Even after these last two months had passed, she hadn't forgotten him. Good, he thought…he hadn't forgotten her either.

Genison and Zelda ate their food quickly, but Link hardly touched his. Finally, Malia came over and stood by the three friends. Link stood up in front of her.

"Malia, these are my friends, Zelda and Genison," Link said, gesturing toward each one. "Zelda, Genison…this is Malia." Zelda noticed he didn't give Malia any title like "friend" or "girlfriend".

"Hi," Malia said, "Nice to meet you both." Her eyes glanced down over Link's body. Link noticed. "So, Link…you look…_different_," Malia said, then blushed yet again. "I mean, like, healthier." Link smiled broadly. He knew she was talking about how much muscle he'd put on. It felt good for her to notice something about him. "It's good to see you're taking care of yourself. I've been wondering, if you were…you know, doing ok," she said carefully.

"I'm doing ok," he said, leaning closer to her, "but I could be better." Link smiled a half-smile and looked Malia in the eyes. It was like they just met yesterday, and he felt the same rush all over again. Zelda and Genison were speechless. This was most definitely _not_ the Link they knew.

"Zelda, Genison, would you excuse us for a moment? I'd like to ask Malia if she'll come talk to me outside," Link said. "Malia? Do you have a moment?" he asked. Zelda and Genison just sat staring.

"Sure…ok," she said. She stepped out from behind the counter as Link walked toward the front door. He held the door open for her as she passed through. When they got outside, Link walked her over to where a street light lit up the side of the building, so Malia wouldn't feel nervous being with Link in the dark. Malia stood against the wall, waiting for Link to speak.

"I've missed you, Malia," Link said finally. Malia tilted her head to the side and met his eyes. "I don't know why you never leave my thoughts," he said, taking a step toward her. "I barely know anything about you, but I feel like I'm _supposed _to. I don't know if that weirds you out, or if I'm coming on too strong, but I haven't seen you in 2 months and I feel like I just kissed you yesterday." Link looked down at the ground, then back again at Malia. A light breeze was blowing her dark hair gently, and the streetlight illuminated her face in an angelic glow.

Malia was breathless. These were her same thoughts. She never forgot him. In fact, she never stopped watching the diner door to see if he was there. His kiss that day had cemented him into her soul.

"Where have you been?" she asked finally. Why hadn't he come to see her if he missed her so badly?

Link expected this, but he had no real answer. "I've got some things I have to take care of, in my life. You have enough to deal with, I'm sure, without adding _my _baggage," Link said. "When my baggage is gone, I hope you'll still be here, because I'm going to come back."

Malia smiled. At least he was honest. "What if you meet someone else? The girls must be…throwing themselves at you, I'm sure…" she said, glancing again at his newly muscular body. He could probably have any girl he wanted, she thought. Maybe he already did.

Link reached for her hand. "I'm not trying to be with someone else. I'm trying to be with you," he said. He even surprised _himself_ as he said this. Malia looked up suddenly, and Link took a step forward, still holding her hand. Link and Malia were inches apart. Malia was speechless.

"I want…to kiss you, so bad…" Link said, close enough to Malia that she could feel his warm breath on her face. He wasn't smiling anymore. His eyes were intense. His chest brushed into hers as he breathed. Malia felt like nothing else in the world existed but them.

Malia desperately wanted Link to kiss her. She'd been daydreaming of this for the last 2 months. "Then why haven't you?" she asked curtly.

Before she could take another breath, Link had swept his left arm behind her back. He quickly pulled her body tight against his. Link let his lips touch Malia's lips gently, slowly, for just a second, then he began kissing her.

Link wrapped his other arm around her. Malia slid her arms around his waist, then let her fingertips run gently over his back. She could feel the muscles in his back tense, release and tense again as he put his whole body into kissing her. Link couldn't _stop _kissing her; every movement, every breath, it all was so overwhelming, and he loved it. Her lips felt like they _belonged _on his. She held her arms tight around his body. Link set his hand on Malia's cheek, and he pulled his lips away from hers long enough to look into her eyes.

"This is so right," Link whispered breathlessly. "I'd wait a thousand months just to kiss you."

"Then kiss me right now," Malia replied, leaning up to press her lips to his again. Link's kiss was much more passionate now. He ran his hand through her dark hair, down her shoulders and back. He leaned Malia against the cold brick wall, and began kissing her neck. _His lips are so soft_, she thought, as she exhaled heavily. She leaned her head back and arched her back, pressing her body into his. She felt his strong leg rub against her thigh. She could feel every hot breath he took, as it became faster and heavier, each one pushing his whole body against her. She slid her fingers under the back of his shirt. Link kissed her harder as he felt her warm, soft hands on his bare skin.

Malia's tensed body felt good against Link's, and he couldn't let her go. With his hand now on her hip, pulling her as close as she could be, he realized that things were starting to get intense. He knew they couldn't stand here, making out forever, but Link just _couldn't _stop kissing her. He couldn't imagine _not_ having Malia in his life again. He knew he _wanted_ her…to be_ with_ her. He was sure she knew that, that she could feel that too. But more than that, he imagined talking to her, sharing things with her, spending time with her. He imagined Malia at the castle, sharing her life with him. He couldn't believe how much he already felt for her.

"Malia," Link said, then pressed his lips against hers quickly, trying to catch his breath so he could speak. "I'm going to have to leave for a while." Link began kissing her intensely again, and clutched her body against his. Malia felt his whole body rhythmically pressing against hers the way that ocean waves lap into the sand. She kissed him back with all the feeling and intensity that she could put into her kiss, because she didn't want him to leave again. Her one hand rubbed the back of his neck while her other hand moved down to where his hip met his thigh. Link held her lips onto his for a moment as if time had stopped. He knew he had to stop kissing Malia to talk again. Link released his kiss slowly, rubbing his cheek against hers. He was fully out of breath.

"But I can't even see myself with anyone else, Malia. I don't know if that means I'm in love with you, but I know it means I don't love anyone else," Link pressed his cheek against hers again, then gently touched his lips to hers. He just _could not_ stop kissing her. Malia felt like his body surrounded hers like water, and she was happy to drown in it.

"I waited for you, Link," Malia whispered, as she twirled a piece of his dark blond hair around her finger. "All this time…I wanted _you_. I _want_ you, and I'll keep waiting for you. I don't want anyone else either," she said breathlessly. Link stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. He brushed her hair away from her face.

"Then we really do have a plan, don't we?" Link smiled a half-smile, and Malia smiled back at him. He leaned in and started kissing her again, ignoring Genison at the diner door, yelling over to him.

"Uh, hey Link," Genison said, trying to interrupt Link, but he still just kept kissing Malia. "Hey, um, Zelda's really bored and we need to get going back to the castle. Can you, uh…finish up, or something?"

Malia laughed as she held Link in her arms. "You can have him back, I got what I wanted…" she yelled to Genison. "…for now," she whispered to Link. Link rested his forehead on hers. She smiled at him again, and he kissed her one more time. "Your friend said you're going to the castle, and I'm betting that means that kingdom village thing that's not far from here." Malia began, and Link nodded. "If you could have me with you, I'm betting you would," Malia said, looking down. "Since you can't, you know where I am, and I know where you are. Don't…stay away too long, ok?" she said, looking back into Link's dark eyes. Link's arms tightened around her body, and he held her for a long time. She rested her head on his chest, and listened to his heartbeat.

"This is the best thing I've ever had, Malia. _You're_ the best thing I've ever had." Link said, kissing her head, and resting his cheek on her soft, dark hair. "Alright, back to the real world, sort of…" Link laughed, then kissed Malia one last time _again_. He held her hand as they walked into the diner, where Link saw Genison grinning like a Cheshire cat at seeing Link's romantic side. Zelda was playing with her food at the counter. She hadn't seen any of it, or she would have been teasing Link too.

Link led Malia back to where his friends sat, and gestured for her to sit down. "I hope you have a few minutes left in your break, Malia. I want you to meet Her Highness, Princess Zelda of Hyrule. I'm training to protect her." Malia startled at Link's words, but finally understood that his absence may really have had a serious explanation.

"Princess? Really?" Malia asked. Zelda nodded, then smiled. The two girls started chatting as Genison led Link off to the restroom.

"What in the hell was that?!" Genison asked. "Do you have a wife on the side we don't know about or something?"

Link smiled, and thought for a second. "Not yet, but I'm working on it."

Out in the diner, Zelda and Malia talked about Link for a minute, when a drunken diner patron walked up between the girls sitting at the counter. His movement was strangely quick for a drunk man, and his arm passed over their drinks as he turned. Malia was almost certain she saw him drop something in the drinks that were in front of Zelda and herself.

"Hey ladies," the drunken man slurred, "I see your dates have left you alone. How 'bout I give you a ride home? My car's big enough for all of us," the man said, smiling in a strange manner.

"Um, no," Zelda said, then turned away from him toward the counter.

Malia recognized having served the man other nights at the diner, when she thought she'd seen him leaving with women who were barely awake, even when he'd come there alone. Her mind raced, and she looked at the two drinks in front of them. Just then, Zelda took a drink.

"Zelda, no, wait!" Malia yelled. Zelda looked at her, confused, but it was too late. Zelda had already drunk from the glass. The drunken man spotted Link and Genison coming from the bathroom, and he walked quickly toward the diner exit without saying another word. Malia was sure now that the drunken man had just spiked their drinks, and that Zelda had unwittingly drank it.

Malia frantically waved Link over. "I think that guy just put roofies or something in our drinks, and Zelda just drank it." Malia said, to which Link startled upright. Genison's face grew dark. "You gotta get her home. She might even need to go to the hospital." Malia said. Zelda suddenly seemed to be growing strangely tired by the minute. Link knew Malia was right.

Genison grabbed Zelda's soda, and poured it into Malia's glass. "Link, you get Zelda to the car. Malia, it was nice to meet you, but I need you to call the police. I need to have a word with that guy," Genison said, nearly snarling. He threw a $50 bill on the counter for their food, and stormed out of the diner, taking the glass filled with both girls' spiked sodas with him. Link quickly kissed Malia one last time, then picked up the nearly-sleeping Zelda and carried her outside. He made sure to cover their glowing left hands so that no one would see them. Malia went to the back of the diner to call the police.

Outside, the drunken man was fumbling with his car keys, when Genison walked quickly up to him. Genison grabbed his shirt, then dragged him across the parking lot and shoved him against the brick wall of the diner. He pushed the glass into the man's face.

"Drink it," Genison growled.

"Hey man, fuck you, I ain't drinking dirty pop," the man slurred.

"DRINK IT!" Genison yelled, pushing the glass up to the man's nose. Link was outside now, and had just set Zelda into the passenger seat of her car. She was still slightly awake, and could see Genison forcing the man to drink her and Malia's combined sodas. Link walked over to Genison, but didn't speak.

"I said fuck you, man…" the drunken man spat. "Your girlies would have loved to have a real man like me." He grabbed his crotch and laughed.

Genison reached behind his back and pulled out a pistol from a hidden holster under his shirt. Link didn't even know Genison had been armed. In the car, Zelda suddenly realized what was going on, but could barely keep her eyes open, much less get out of the car and stop Genison.

"Drink that fucking glass or I put a bullet in your mouth, you understand?" Genison said evenly, pushing the pistol up next to the glass that he held in his other hand, and against the man's lip.

"What the fuck, man?" The man started shaking. Link was stunned. He'd never seen this level of intense aggression from his friend. The man grabbed the glass from Genison and started drinking.

"All of it," Genison scowled, and shoved the gun into the man's face so hard he stumbled.

The drunken man consumed the entire glass of spiked soda, then threw it off to the side, shattering it. Genison put his pistol back into the holster under his shirt, and stood staring at the man. The man started stumbling towards his car, without saying a word. He managed to get the key in the lock and open the door. He crawled into the driver's seat, leaving the key hanging in the door. Before he could pull his other leg into the car, his head slumped forward, and his arm fell to his side. Malia came running out from the diner.

"Link, I called the cops, they're on their way," she said, running up to his side. She looked over at Zelda passed out in the car. "You should really get her home; I can take care of this."

Just then the cops pulled up, and Malia pointed to the drunken man in the car. One of the policemen checked the guy's pulse, and yelled out to his partner, "He OD'd, call for medic." The cop came over to Genison, Malia, and Link. He didn't notice Zelda passed out in her car.

"Don't tell me," the cop said, "I know this guy, he's a regular. He's got 4 cases pending of rape and attempted rape. He's out tonight on bail, again. I'm betting he spiked someone's drink, and mistook it for his own. Sound about right?"

Malia nodded her head slowly, and Genison and Link stayed silent. There was nothing to say.

"Well, we'll get the ambulance here, pick him up. Sounds like he got exactly what he had coming to him. Probably already dead. Thanks for calling it in," he said, then turned toward the drunken man and muttered under his breath, "Fucking scumbag…" Link had never heard a police officer swear before.

Genison silently walked over to Zelda's car and got into the driver's seat. Link could see him check on Zelda, setting her seat back so that she was more comfortable, and buckling her seat belt. Link knew it was time to go, but he was livid; how could anyone do this to Zelda? He couldn't believe what had just been done to Zelda could _also_ have been done to Malia too, and it angered him beyond words. Link was seething as he protectively wrapped his arms around Malia one more time. He did not want to leave her here alone with dirtbags like this. Malia sighed, and put her hands on his chest.

"Please, _please_, be careful. I know you're smart, but some of these assholes…they could hurt you. Promise me you'll be careful?" Link said, looking into Malia's eyes.

"You too, Link…I see your job protecting the Princess is a bit…dangerous. Just…make sure you come back to me," Malia said, sliding her hand up Link's chest, and resting it on his cheek. He smiled at her, then leaned in and kissed her. As he pulled his lips from hers, he took in a deep breath, and exhaled heavily. He had to leave.

Link slowly pulled his arms from around Malia, then turned around and walked toward Zelda's car. Zelda moaned a bit as Genison got out to let Link crawl into the back seat.

"Do you think she needs a doctor?" Genison asked Link worriedly.

"No, we have something at the castle that will help her, she'll be fine by the morning," Link said, referring to the water of the fairy fountain.

"Genison, I…" Link began, but Genison interrupted.

"I know what you're going to say, Link, but that asshole deserv…"

"I would have done the same thing," Link said flatly.

**-O{XIX}O-**


	12. Chapter 11 Epilogue

**The Chapter 11 Epilogue**

Genison's driving was subdued and flawless as he drove back to Castle Town, and he was silent, even when Link tried to talk first. Zelda sat curled in a fetal position on the passenger seat, but buckled in nonetheless. She was still passed out from having been drugged at the diner, and even though she had only drunk a small amount, whatever the drunken man had used had been potent. Occasionally she would mumble or groan, and even in her stupor she seemed agitated. Link struggled with the thoughts that had Genison and himself _not _been there, the drunken man would have had full possession of her in this unconscious state, and could have done whatever he wanted to her. Zelda was tiny, and didn't even look her full age of 18, but that man didn't know that. She could have been 15 for all he knew and he still would have drugged and raped her. Link nearly threw up twice.

Some 20 minutes later Genison pulled the car up to the South Entrance stairs at Hyrule Castle. Being that it was about 2am, no one was around, and even the valet would have to be summoned to put away the car. Link figured they could leave it there until morning and no one would really care. Genison let Link out of the back seat, grabbed the giant teddy bear, and the two men walked around to Zelda's door to help her out. Genison gave Link a smirky look and handed him the giant teddy bear.

"You get to carry this," Genison said, "I've got Zelda." He carefully wrapped his arms around the unconscious Zelda and picked her up out of the car. She moaned, then mumbled something incoherently.

"You said you had something here to help her; so where do we take her?" Genison asked. There seemed to be actual fear in his voice, contrary to the strength he was trying to display. Link knew Genison had feelings for Zelda but he wasn't really sure how deep they ran.

"Around to the front of the castle, in the courtyard. I don't want anyone seeing her like this; she'd be humiliated. We'll walk through the woods. Genison," Link looked at his terrified friend, "she'll be ok, I promise."

"Just…shut up, let's go," Genison huffed. Genison carried Zelda carefully the entire length of the castle until they reached the heavy wooden doors of the courtyard. Link put the teddy bear under one arm, then punched in some numbers on the touchpad next to the doors and pushed them open quietly. They entered the courtyard, and Link walked up to the Great Fairy's fountain in the center. Genison was confused.

"Now what? We throw water on her to wake her up? Link, this is stu…" Genison argued, but Link silenced him with a look, and began talking to the fountain.

"Great Fairy," Link said, having never spoken into the fountain before, but knowing what to do from Impa's instructions. "Zelda carries the Triforce of Wisdom, and she's been…" Link tried to think of how to explain, "…hurt. Someone hurt her," Link said finally. He heard Genison grunt angrily as he carried Zelda in the darkened courtyard. Suddenly, a small woman's figure appeared, the color of moonlight, and tiny bluish-white orbs danced around her as she raised her arms.

"Have her drink the waters, Link. She will heal by morning. It…saddens me, to see that such evil still exists in this world. Thank you Link, and thank you Genison," the fairy's image disappeared back into the waters. Genison was dumbfounded, and stood next to the fountain with his mouth hung open.

"Thank you, Great Fairy," Link said to the now-silent fountain. He cupped his hand and dipped it into the fountain, gaining a drink or so of water to give to Zelda. Genison held Zelda still in his arms, as Link poured the small amount of water into her lips. After Zelda drank the first drink, her eyes fluttered open, and Link gave her some more. Genison heaved a loud sigh of relief, and looked down at the young princess as she awoke in his arms.

"Genison? What happened to me? I don't even remember…" she started, putting a hand to her forehead, then stopped talking. She looked into Genison's eyes, which had begun to tear up, and a strange look passed over his face. Genison doesn't _cry_, she thought. What the hell happened to her? Genison laid his head slowly on hers and squeezed her body gently in his arms. She felt his body shudder for a second, and she couldn't see his face. Genison's _crying_, she thought. Was he crying for _her_? Zelda suddenly felt heartbroken at the thought that something to do with her had hurt him so badly. Link looked down toward the ground, as if to separate himself for a moment from Genison and Zelda.

"Genison, don't…" Zelda whispered. "I'm ok now…" Genison hugged her tightly as his body shuddered again, and she heard him take in a heavy breath.

"I'm so sorry, Zel...I'm sorry I couldn't…" Genison couldn't say any more. He carefully set her down onto her feet, and without making any eye contact, kept his head down as he walked off into a darker part of the courtyard. Zelda could see in the dimmed light his hand up by his eyes, and his head lowered. She looked back at Link, who only shook his head, and looked away out of respect for his friend. He'd never seen Genison like this either.

Zelda walked over to where Genison stood, but he turned away from her.

"Genison…" Zelda spoke his name, but she was afraid she was making a bad situation worse. She put her hand gently on his arm. "Can you walk me back to my room now, Genison? I'd…feel better if you did that for me." Zelda turned to Link. "Come on, we all need some sleep."

Genison walked quickly ahead of Link and Zelda, keeping his head down so none of the castle guards would notice how upset he was. More guards noticed the giant teddy bear Link was carrying than Genison anyway. They got to the royal wing, where night guards stood at the post that Genison himself usually occupied. He didn't say anything to them. He got to Zelda's door and quickly opened it, standing aside. Link set the giant teddy bear into the room and stepped out.

"Goodnight, Your Highness," Genison said formally, keeping his head down. Zelda looked at Link with pleading eyes, as if to beg him to just say something.

"Gents, I don't think Zelda knows what happened. And we both know Zelda doesn't like…not knowing things. I think we owe it to her to explain." Link said, hoping his friend would be willing to join them for at least a few minutes more. This night _could not_ end like this.

"Of course. Princess, you may ask me whatever you need to," Genison said, as if he was just one of the guards now, and not their best friend.

"Then come in and talk to me, please? Both of you, please?" Zelda motioned toward her door. Link entered, and with some hesitation, so did Genison. Link saw the situation quickly deteriorating, and was worried that if he couldn't get Genison out of blaming himself, that Genison would forever be scarred from it.

Zelda motioned for the boys to sit down in her living room. "Someone tell me, _please_, what happened to me?"

Link spoke up first, "Genison and I were in the bathroom, and you and Malia were at the counter at the diner. When we came out, Malia said some guy had drugged your drinks, but she didn't drink it, and you did." Link felt disgusted even telling the story. Zelda look confused.

"What do you mean, 'drugged my drink?' Like, with a date-rape drug? Are you _serious_?" Zelda stood up, flailing her arms wildly. "Someone was going to try to _rape_ me?_ And_ Malia?" Link made a face, and Genison made a sound like an animal growling. "Then what? What happened to the guy? Did he just leave? Did he just _get away_?" Zelda was near hysterics, and she was starting to cry.

Link stood up to try to calm Zelda down. Genison stood up too, but was starting to pace. Link walked over to Zelda, and carefully hugged her, not wanting to upset her more.

"Zelda," Link began, "Genison…"

Genison stopped pacing. "I took care of it," he growled, looking away from Zelda.

"What does _that _mean?" she said frantically. "How did you take…"

Realization suddenly passed across Zelda's face. She looked up at Link, who still had his arms around her to calm her down.

"Wait…I saw something, when I was in the car…Genison," her brow furrowed as she tried to remember, then her eyes widened, and she broke free from Link and walked quickly over to Genison. He wouldn't face her at first, but she wouldn't let him _not _face her.

"Genison, you had a gun…you had a gun in that guy's face…and something else…" Zelda was standing face to face with Genison now, who was finally looking the princess in the eye. He didn't speak.

Link walked over to them and into the silence between them. "Zel," Link said quietly, "Genison made the guy drink both. Both yours and Malia's drinks, and the guy was already really drunk, and maybe high from something else, so when he got into his car…the cop, the cop said he was probably already dead, that he'd overdosed."

Zelda gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "Genison, you _killed _someone? You _killed_ that guy?"

Genison face darkened and he turned away, crossing his arms. "That guy didn't give a shit about you, Zelda. Not about you or Malia or any other girl he raped. That guy would have…_hurt _you, Zel," Genison started sounding choked up again. "I made sure he'd never do it again," he said, his voice whispered and gravelly.

No one spoke for a minute. Link had been there, he knew Genison did the best he could do at the time. But he saw a rift beginning between Zelda and Genison, that they had to work out between each other. He took a step toward Zelda.

"Zel, I'm going to let you guys talk for a second. Genison, when you're done here, I need to talk to you for a minute. I'm going over to my room. Zelda, if you need anything tonight, any time, you know where I am." Link leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm glad you're okay, Zel. I'm sorry you had to deal with that." Link left the room quietly and went back to his own.

Now that the room was silent again, Zelda took a step closer to Genison, who was looking down at the floor. She put her hand on his arm again. "Gents…you didn't…this isn't your fault," Zelda said, sighing. "Bad things happen sometimes."

Genison stood very still. "I wasn't there when he drugged you," Genison said evenly. "I could have stopped it from happening. If it weren't for that fountain you'd still be here drugged, or in the hospital," Genison's voice began to rise, almost to yelling. "Or you could have been raped, or he could have overdosed _you _and you'd be dead!"

"But everything's ok, Gents…I'm ok," Zelda whispered.

"But you _weren't_ ok! And I _killed _someone!" Genison yelled, running his hand through his dark hair. "I let you down! I should have been there!"

"Gents," Zelda put a hand on each of his arms, and looked him in the eyes, "It's ok, it really is…you can't be with me every minute of every day."

Genison drew his mouth into a thin line and looked away, "I know."

Zelda drew in a breath, and her heart felt like it broke in half. She hadn't known that he had feelings for her, before tonight. He always seemed like such a womanizer before. But after she overheard him talking to Link at the South Entrance, when he said he would have married her by now, she realized that she'd never actually_ seen _him with any other women. He thought he was never going to have the chance to be with her, and even _she _didn't know if he could, but it was time she spoke up.

"Gents, I need to say some things, so you need to forget about tonight for a moment, and give me the respect to listen to me," Zelda said. Genison got a confused look on his face, but nodded at her.

"Look at me, then!" she demanded. Genison was surprised that she yelled at him. She didn't yell about too many things. He let his eyes meet hers. "You came here in the winter. You had just turned 18, and I was 15, you remember?" Genison got a strange look on his face, but didn't interrupt her.

"You were this ambitious guard, with black hair and blue eyes, and _so handsome_, like a Disney prince in your uniform." Genison's face changed, softened. "You did_ everything_ right. My dad thought you were the greatest guy ever. My mom trusted you. The guards listened to you, and so you came to work up here, guarding my family's wing. By then you were 19, and I was 16, and I had the biggest crush on you _ever_."

Genison smiled slightly, lowering his eyes. "I never knew you had a crush on me, Zel."

Zelda continued. "But I heard stories. I heard the guards joking about all the girls you dance with, how women just follow you around. It didn't make me like you any less, but I was certain you wouldn't like a skinny princess with stringy yellow hair. I figured I should just…_not _like you."

"Are you kidding? You know you've always been gorgeous," Genison said, looking into her eyes. Zelda blushed, but continued to speak.

"And then my brother started to hate us. That day he left, you stood there with your sword drawn, and I felt safe behind you. I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to me. Months went by, and every day I wondered if my brother would return, but you were always there. You talked to me about your own family. You listened every time I was upset or complained. I remember the day you asked the kitchen to send up a hot fudge sundae to cheer me up. You were always there."

Genison couldn't believe Zelda had remembered all this. "Zel, I wanted to make you happy, but I could only do so much. You were so sad then. I just wanted to make you happy."

Zelda smiled, and kept speaking. "Then Link came, and he became the brother I no longer had. And you even got along with _him_. It was too perfect,_ you_ were too perfect. Yet in the back of my mind, I was still just the skinny girl with the stringy yellow hair, and you were the brave, handsome boy that all the girls loved. Princess or not, a guy like you never goes for the girl like me." Zelda took a step toward Genison as he unraveled his crossed arms. She wasn't sure if she was saying the right things, but there was no going back now.

"Now I'm 18, and you're 21. And I'm not just the skinny girl with yellow hair, I'm Her Highness Princess Zelda of Hyrule. You're the Royal Guard's Second-in-Command. We both have responsibilities, duties, limitations. And it may have to be that we never end up together…" Zelda said sadly. She paused a moment, then slipped both of her hands into Genison's. His heart quickened; what was she trying to say?

"But…" Zelda didn't really _know_ what to say, she only knew what to do. She took his hand and set it on her cheek, looking deep into Genison's blue eyes. "I want to try."

Genison rubbed his hand on her cheek, feeling lightheaded that he even got to touch her like this. He didn't know what was compelling him to break every rule he ever set for himself. He set his other hand upon her waist, and slowly set his lips on hers. It lasted only a moment, but to Zelda it felt like one of those epic kisses in the old black-and-white movies.

Genison stood up straight. "Zel…Zel, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Especially after the night you've had…" Genison reached for her hand, and kissed it. "Princess, I shouldn't even be in your room alone with you; people will talk. I can't bring that on you. I should go." Genison started walking toward Zelda's door.

"Wait, Gents…" Zelda felt like the connection the two shared was straining, and she was trying to hang on. "I don't want tonight to end like this."

"Zelda, I don't know what will happen after tonight. No one will accept us being together. Still, Zel…I let you down. You really deserve better than I can give you. I can't accept that I let you get hurt." Genison opened the door to Zelda's room and stepped partly into the hallway. He knew the guards at the end of the hall would hear him if he spoke too loud, but at least they were faced away from where he was. Zelda stood at the door with a hurt look on her face.

Genison put his hand on her cheek again. "I love you Zel," he whispered, "I don't think I even needed to say it; I think you already knew. Three years now. There's no big surprise, no confusion. I _know_ I love you. I can see us getting married, having kids, growing old. But that's only when you're not a princess, and I'm not your guard."

Zelda put her hand over his on her cheek. She tried not to let him see that her eyes were welling with tears. "This can't be how this works," she whispered, aware of the guards nearby. "This isn't fair…"

"Zelda, one day you'll be queen, and I'll still just be your guard," Genison whispered. "You and I both know that Triforce you carry means that you have big things you have to be a part of. You have history and legends depending on you. But, no matter who you marry one day, I'm always going to love you. I'm just hoping you never love me, because I don't think I could stand you being unhappy." Genison brushed his hand over her cheek one last time, noticing the tears that had started running down her face. "I'm sorry, Zel, maybe if tonight had been different, maybe if I could have protected you, maybe if I could have saved you from what happened." Genison looked like he was going to continue talking, but instead just wiped a tear from her cheek. He slowly turned around, and walked toward Link's door. He knocked on the door, and stepped inside without waiting for Link to answer.

Zelda closed her door. She walked over to her couch, curled up, and cried.

Inside Link's room, Link sat on his couch and waited for Genison to sit down with him. Link had some beers set out on the table, and went to hand Genison one, but he only shook his head.

"No beer, not tonight. Gin. I'm not looking for a buzz, I'm looking to forget." Gension said. Without a word, Link got up and got two glasses and a bottle of Seagram's Gin from his kitchen cupboard. Usually it was Link who drank much more than Genison, but he was not about to question his friend right now. He poured a couple shots' worth in each glass and handed one to Genison. Both men put the glass down empty.

"Hell of a night…" Genison said finally.

Link nodded. "So what happened with Zelda?"

"I kissed her." Genison said simply. "It wasn't all hot and heavy like you and Malia. I don't even know what it was." Genison raised his empty glass for Link to refill, and Link poured another couple shots worth in each glass. "It's never going to happen again."

Link was afraid this was how tonight would go between them. There wasn't really any way they could have ended up together. "I'm sorry, Gents. I know you really liked her." Link said, sipping from his glass a little slower now.

"Well, I'm sure I'll really like some other girls sometime too. I'm sure I'll date _some girls_, sleep with _some girls_; I'll even marry _some girl_. But I'm never going to love anyone but Zelda." Genison shrugged and downed his drink. "I'll get over it."

Sometimes things just go that way, Link thought. "That's too bad, Gents. It would have been great if you two got together, but I get it. This isn't some movie, and she's not just any girl. That sucks."

Genison heaved a sigh, as if to signal that he was done talking about it. The alcohol was definitely kicking in hard for both of them. "So, Link, no avoiding it any longer. This girl Malia…what's the story?"

"No story." Link shrugged. He didn't even know how to explain it to himself.

"Come on, man! You were _all over_ that girl!" Genison laughed. Link grinned and looked down toward his glass.

"Yeah, she kind of does that to me." Link laughed. "But, I can't be with her until I'm done with this Triforce legend thing. It wouldn't be fair to put her through all this."

He drank down the last of his gin, then poured them each another round. He raised his glass in a toast.

"To the girls we can't have," Link said stoically.

"Hear, hear!" Genison yelled, and clanked his glass into Link's. They downed their third glass of gin quickly and were now fairly drunk.

Link sighed. It was time to address what happened. "Gents, you killed someone tonight."

"I'm ok with that," Genison said.

"You sure?"

"No, not really." Genison's face grew dark. "Hell of a night…" he said again.

IIIIIII


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Zelda's phone rang off the hook until she finally pulled herself up to get it. She didn't really want to talk to anyone, and she'd still only had about 4 hours of sleep. She saw on the caller ID that it was Link's number. She grumbled to herself and picked up the phone.

"It better be good, Link, and I mean that…" Zelda grouched into the phone.

Without pausing, Link started talking quickly. "Zel, get up _now_. I think Genison's getting fired. One of the guards coming off duty came and told me he went to your parents a few minutes ago to tell them everything that happened. They're doing a dismissal hearing right now."

"What?!" Zelda dropped her phone, and it made a loud clunk. "Sorry, sorry…" she said into the receiver. "Link, he probably told them everything all wrong; he probably made it sound like it was all his fault. Get up Link, we need to go down there…" Zelda said, still trying to wake herself up fully.

"Already dressed, Zel. Coming to get you now," Link said, and hung up the phone.

Zelda tossed on a simple sundress and ran a brush through her hair, then brushed her teeth as fast as she could. She heard Link knock rather than ring the doorbell. She met him at the door, and saw that although he was dressed, his clothes were wrinkled badly and he looked terrible.

"Did you sleep in your clothes?" she asked him.

"Rough night," was all he said.

Without any emotion or further discussion, Zelda led Link down to the council chambers where her parents would be holding Genison's dismissal hearing. The doors to the chambers were closed, but Zelda unceremoniously threw them open and walked into the room unannounced. Link marveled at the sheer size of the room, with its marble columns and walls painted with murals. There was an area in the front where King Daphnes and Queen Estia were seated on actual thrones, like in the movies. The queen and king were speaking to Genison, who stood in front of them, but everyone stopped to look at Zelda and Link.

"Zelda, my dear, I wanted to let you sleep after the night you had," Queen Estia said. "You don't really need to be up and about for this."

"Yes, I do. What did he tell you?" Zelda asked incredulously. Genison stood in his uniform, sword at his side, within a meter of Zelda, yet never looked at her. She was positively _staring_ at him, however.

The king spoke up. "Zelda, Genison came forward, as is his duty, to explain how he left you alone with that man who drugged you. That, however, was not completing his duty, and unfortunately he will be dismissed for his lack of judgment. Such a shame too, Gents. I really liked you, my boy."

"You can't fire him for something he had no part of!" Zelda yelled.

"Zelda, that's enough. What kind of man leaves a woman alone with a drunk she doesn't know?" Estia said, setting her hand to the side of her head as if she had a headache.

"You're right, I've had enough! I've listened to _him,_" Zelda pointed at Genison, "brood over what he thinks he did wrong, over and over again, and now I have to listen to you make rash decisions without even talking to _me_? I was there! Don't you think you should have asked _me_?"

"Zelda, calm down, this is upsetting enough…" Estia said, now rubbing her temple. Link just stood there as if he didn't exist, as no one had acknowledged him anyway.

"No! Genison was_ not_ on duty last night!" Zelda's voice got boomingly loud in the giant hall. She was definitely her father's daughter. "Genison is my _friend_, and we went out as _friends_, not as royal-and-guard…Genison did not leave me with some drunk; that drunk never even came by me until he saw that Genison was in the bathroom."

"Is this true, Link?" Estia asked as Link looked up suddenly.

"Yes, Ma'am." Link said, straightening up to show how serious he was, even though his clothes were haggard and his blond hair was a mess.

"I was _not _Genison's responsibility last night. I am a grown woman, and I am responsible for _myself_. Nothing _he _did, or _Link _did, or even _I _did caused what happened. Some criminal committed a random crime, and I was a random victim, and you _can't_ blame Genison for this, I won't let you. He was _not _responsible for me, and yet he _still _tried to throw himself under the bus to save _me _from feeling bad about the whole thing." Zelda had started to lower her voice, and it seemed as if she would calm down. The king and queen exchanged glances.

"May I speak, Your Highnesses?" Genison asked, startling Zelda.

"Yes Genison," the queen sighed, exasperated.

"With all due respect, Her Highness the Princess is mistaken. I am always responsible for her." Genison said, his eyes remaining steadfastly forward.

"I agree," King Daphnes said, nodding.

"Oh no you don't!" Zelda yelled at her father, waving her finger, and suddenly Link felt very uncomfortable at witnessing this family argument. "You know damn well that outside of this castle I am not his problem…"

Genison interrupted her. "You're always my problem, Zel. Always."

Zelda eyes widened. "So now I'm your _problem_?" she yelled at him, and took a step forward. The queen's eyes were closed from her obviously giant headache.

"No, I didn't mean you're my _problem_, I meant that I have to take care of you," Genison said quietly, his face contorting from his bad choice of words, yet he still stood at full attention.

"Now you have to _take care_ of me? Like _babysit_ me? Are you my hired babysitter now?" Zelda yelled, stepping even closer. She waved her finger at his chest, being only inches away from him now. Daphnes was beginning to look amused from all the arguing that didn't include him.

"Oh come on Zel, you know what I meant!" Genison finally took the bait, and let his stiffened guard's stance relax as his argument with Zelda continued. "You shouldn't have to deal with scumbags like that guy last night! He deserved what he got!" Estia opened her eyes suddenly and glanced at the king, who had a confused look on his face.

"You can't just _kill_ someone because they tried to hurt me!" Zelda yelled. Both the queen and king sat up straighter in their chairs, the queen's mouth falling open. Link winced now that the worst information had been made public.

"I'll kill _anyone_ that tries to hurt you, Zel! I…" Genison refused to say out loud again that he loved her, but that's exactly what almost came out.

"Why? Because you _love me_?" Zelda yelled at Genison, whose mouth dropped open. The queen gasped in surprise, while the king smiled greatly. "If you loved me so much you'd let me be a person, and not your toddler to babysit! I am a grown woman, and I will run this kingdom one day, and dammit, if you can't respect that then you can't respect me." Zelda turned to her parents. "I tell you now Genison could not have done anything to prevent me from being drugged. I won't accept that you punish him for someone else's actions." Zelda turned back to Genison.

"Gents, I've had enough. I've had enough of old rules and legends making decisions for me, and my parents making decisions for me, and _you_ making decisions for me. _You_ don't get to decide what's best for me, _I do_. And when I tell you that I want to try to be with you, then you need to respect _my_ choice. _You chose _to love me, and you don't get to take away _my choice_ of whether I want to try to love _you_." Daphnes clapped his hands together in delight, and Estia covered her mouth with her hand. Link grinned at his two best friends. Zelda stood on her toes, put her hands on Genison's chest, and kissed him gently on the lips.

Genison smiled at her. "Zel, you didn't have to do that in front of everybody," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"That wasn't the hard part," Zelda said. "You're really tall." Genison laughed as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Genison, my boy! Of all people! Glad to see it!" Daphnes bellowed happily.

Estia rolled her eyes. "Daphnes, don't encourage them or they'll start arguing again."

"Remind you of anyone, my dear Estia?" The king said slyly, leaning toward his wife, as Estia rolled her eyes again.

Estia had more important matters to deal with. "I have heard, during your argument, that you killed the man that drugged Zelda, am I correct Genison?"

Genison nodded solemnly.

"Explain, please, I must know what happened," Estia no longer seemed annoyed or exasperated, but worried.

"Your Highness, I made him drink both drinks that we were told he'd drugged, and the police officer on the scene simply called it an overdose," Genison said, keeping his head high. Zelda stood at his side, and reached for his hand. She held his hand tightly with both of hers.

Estia's face showed great concern. "This is very distressing, Genison. There is a great grey area to simply making someone consume a drink that they themselves drugged. I am not sure whether to actually consider that you yourself have killed him, or merely helped him kill himself. Either way, this man would have hurt or killed my own daughter, so my feelings lean more to that justice was done. But this happened outside of Hyrule, and our laws mean nothing there. I'm afraid, Genison, that you will still need to be dismissed until we have confirmation from the local authorities as to whether you will be charged with anything, or whether they deem it an accident by overdose. You understand that we cannot employ a guard who may also be charged with murder."

Zelda gasped, but understood. Her mother was right. She lowered her head, and felt Genison squeeze her hand, as if to let her know that everything would be ok.

Estia continued. "Genison, your relationship with our daughter aside, you are a trusted guard and an honorable man, and I pray that this situation clears in your favor. So, with a heavy heart, I dismiss you from your post. You are still most welcome in our home as a guest, but you will have no place among the guards until this situation has finished. I'm sorry, Genison."

"Genison, my boy," Daphnes began, getting up from his seat, "this is a grave situation, but I admire what you have done for our daughter." He shook Genison's hand. "Zelda is a smart girl, and if she wants to be with you, then who am I to stand in her way?" The king smiled at his daughter. "Zelda can make her own decisions, right my dear?"

Zelda's face grew bright. "You're ok with…us? Really, dad?"

The king chuckled. "As if I have a choice! But Genison is a good man, I approve anyway!"

As Link still stood somewhat ignored off to the side, the king directed his attention at him. "Link, my boy! Go get some sleep! You look like a ragdoll!"


	14. Author's Notes Part I

**Author's Notes**

First and Foremost, thanks to all my readers. Fanfiction is purely a labor of love, made because a story is bursting through your mind and heart and desperately wants to be told. Authors of fanfiction get nothing for their efforts, yet pour their whole hearts and souls into something they give away for free.

So because of that, if you've read this story, or even part of it, and it affected you somehow, please review, follow, or favorite…it's the only way I know if my story means anything to anyone. When you review, it's like you paid me to write with your opinion, and I love that. You took time out of your life to let me know that my efforts aren't for nothing.

Thanks to all those who support this story. **It's going to be changing greatly soon**, so it was time to pause and shout-out to my readers. So far, we've only scratched the surface.

I've gotten some questions about a whole lot of random things, so here goes. If you have any questions you want to ask, send them on and I'll do my best to answer them.

_**Which of your characters are original?**_

Without giving spoilers: Remian, Genison, Malia, Vaulhanes, and Estia are my completely original characters. There will be many more. There will also be many more characters from the Legend of Zelda game series.

_**How do you pronounce Genison's name?**_

Hard-G, like Game or Good. Same with his nickname, "Gents".

_**How do you pronounce Vaulhanes's name?**_

Vawl-Han-Nes

_**Where would Hyrule be located in real life?**_

Virginia area. Near the foothills of the Appalachians and toward the Atlantic Ocean.

_**Why would Link train with a sword if there's guns available?**_

That will most definitely be addressed as the story moves on. It would be a spoiler to say now.

_**Where were the Fairy Fountains that got destroyed located?**_

The great city built over the Gerudo fountain was Las Vegas. The poisoned water in the Sheikah fountain was in a West Virginia mining town. The only fountain left is the Hyrulean fountain at Hyrule Castle.

_**How completely can Zelda or Impa heal someone?**_

It depends. Link will be able to heal a little too, once he's been trained. Impa is trained in all three Ruling Tribe magics, having been raised Gerudo, then married into a Sheikah tribe, then studying at Hyrule Castle. She saved Link's life but it took most of her own life. Zelda is only trained in Hyrulian magic. No one can heal themselves; they must pull power from someone else, and if it is taken unwillingly, it's corrupted magic.

_**Is the whole story already worked out, beginning to end?**_

Yep. I add details as I go along, pass them by my team, but the whole story is pretty much planned out.

_**Can I use any of your story ideas, characters, or plot devices?**_

Sure, just credit me when you do it. I would love if some DeviantArt savants would illustrate one of my scenes or characters, I would be so honored since I don't have the time to do it myself.

**PART 2-Update/New Questions-**

_**Did you get Malia's name from Midna, Malon, or Ilia? **_

Malia is most definitely a new character that is not based on any others from the Legend of Zelda series. But, I have _repeatedly_ heard that readers consider her a stand-in for Malon, Ilia or Midna (whichever their favorite is), so by all means let your imagination go wild on that one. Maybe Link just always goes for the same kinda girl.

_**In Chapter 9, did Impa use a Suplex or a Frankinsteiner (wrestling moves)?**_

It was a monkey flip.

_**Why do some parts have less detail?**_

Sometimes the scene is supposed to move very, very fast, and too many details slows it down. I try to write what my characters would notice in a few seconds time, and I try to time the scene in which you'd read it about as fast as it's happening.

*I don't own the Legend of Zelda series nor its canon characters; they are owned by their respective creators.*


	15. Chapter 13 Part I

**Chapter 13-PART 1**

Genison had been fired for more than 3 weeks already, which also meant that he'd been dating Zelda for more than 3 weeks. Genison never told anyone he'd been fired, or that he may still return to his post, but all the other guards just assumed that he quit so that he could date Zelda. Genison didn't really care what anyone thought about why he was gone. Although he still felt very, very bad about having killed someone, he didn't regret it, and it didn't bother him to lose his job over it either.

Link had gone right back into training harder than ever, and no longer took off on Sundays after the late night incident at the diner. Though Impa had told him that she would not show up to train him on Sundays, Link had gone anyway and did his regular training routine without her. Impa was not pleased that he would be so hard on himself, but respected his decision, and by the next Sunday had resumed training with him then. Impa's training included much in the magics now also, and Link was becoming quite good at things like igniting a fire and controlling the wind. Impa had already mentioned that there was very little that she could further teach him, yet she would continue to help perfect what he'd already learned.

Three months of constant training had seemed like so little to everyone else, but Impa knew her student well. Link had already lived through many rough situations in his young life, having been beaten and abused for most, if not all, of his 18 years spent as a foster child. His mental state of mind had not deteriorated, as some do under those conditions, but had strengthened and hardened. His ease of concentration led to the ability to do magic well. His courage was unwavering, and his heart unflinching. Three months wasn't really much, but three months may have been all that Link needed to _hone _his skills, after living as a soldier and prisoner in 18 years of foster hell.

Impa felt confident in Link's skills now, as far as his training was concerned. The Harvest Festival, which coincided with the Autumn Equinox on September 21st, would be in just a day, and she had decided to do something special for Link. She invited King Daphnes, Queen Estia, Princess Zelda, and Genison (since he was Link's best friend) to attend Link's next training session without him knowing ahead of time. She was proud of her student's accomplishments, and she knew the others would be proud of him as well.

The day of the Harvest Festival had come, but it was just like any other day to Link. He wasn't too aware of the ways Hyrule celebrated their festival, and didn't really know any of the traditions. Zelda had told him that she would show him as they went along, but that would be later, after his training was finished. Link completed the first half of his training for the day, then ate lunch with Impa as he usually did, still dressed in his heavy leather chest guard and black jeans but no shirt. After lunch, Link was ready to continue.

Link put his leather arm and leg guards back on, and the two warriors walked back to the thin path that would lead to the training circle. Once they got to the training grounds, however, Link was surprised to see Daphnes, Estia, Zelda, Genison, and…_Malia_? Link was confused but happy to see them all here. Link was especially excited to see Malia, as it had been weeks since he'd seen her last and hadn't expected to see her today. She smiled brightly at him, but then he remembered that his training came first, and awaited his instructor's commands. Link moved to the center of the clearing, and raised his sword to attention, just like he always did.

"Link, we have an audience today. Yet, that should not distract you, please train with me as you normally would," Impa said stoically, yet Link was sure he saw the thinnest of smiles as it crept upon her lip. King Daphnes began clapping excitedly, but stopped when Queen Estia shot him a look.

"Yes, Impa," Link responded. His stance changed to a fighting stance, bent at the waist and knees, with his sword angled and his head lowered like a bull about to charge. His eyes did not blink as they looked up to meet Impa's. Impa's stance changed to match Link's. The audience spread out toward the edges of the clearing.

In a flash Impa's sword swung a wide circle above her head, coming down above Link's head, and Link swung his heavy broadsword up to stop it. A loud clang sounded, and the match began. Link grunted, huffed, and yelled like an animal as he stopped attack after frenzied attack of Impa's sword, and none made it through his defenses. The din of metal crashing against metal was overwhelmingly loud as Malia watched intently at the amazing yet terrifying match. She had no idea Link was such a skilled swordfighter.

Multiple times, Link's sword was faster than Impa's sword and movements, and he would have injured her badly had he not instinctively pulled back his attack within inches of her body. Zelda, Malia, and Estia each drew in hard breaths every time it seemed as though Link would hurt Impa, yet Daphnes yelled "Oh!" and "Wow!" as if he were watching wrestling on TV. Neither Impa nor Link acknowledged anyone else, and their battle continued uninterrupted.

A chilled September wind was blowing through the training circle, cooling the sweat from Link's bare skin and blowing his long-ish dark blond hair into his eyes. "You need a haircut," Impa said, laughing. That Impa was laughing during a training session drew Link off-guard slightly, but not nearly as much as what she said next:

"And it's time your ears were pierced," Impa said smiling widely. She unexpectedly put up her hand to stop the match and set the point of her sword on the ground.

Link relaxed his fighting stance and set his sword's point down as well, confused by Impa's words. He looked around at the friends gathered in the circle, who all had large smiles across their faces.

"Link," Impa began, "please kneel before me, if you will." Link immediately knelt on the ground before his teacher, with his knees apart and his sword set on the ground in front of him. He did not know what was happening, but did as his teacher told him. Impa set her sword down before him as well.

"You have trained beneath me to become a Sheikah warrior. You have learned all that you can learn from me. Malia, my dear, would you please?" Impa asked the girl she'd just met this morning if she'd bring her the items Malia held for her. Malia walked to Impa, giving her a cloth, a small metal tool that resembled a tiny thin sword, and two silver circles. Link looked at the items in Impa's hand as Malia went back to where she stood with the others. The small cloth was emblazoned with the insignia Link knew from his training to be the Sheikah symbol: an open eye, with triangles that resembled the three Triforce crests and a teardrop below. Link remained still as Impa continued.

Impa held up the cloth, "Many Sheikah have given their lives to watch over the Triforce and keep it safe. Remember them as you take their place." Impa held up the small metal tool next. "The pain you feel will not last. It is but a small hindrance that you should not allow to cloud your past nor mar your future." Impa took a step toward Link, set a hand on his cheek, and smiled at him. He kept his eyes focused on her as she pierced his left ear with the tiny metal tool, and wiped the blood with the cloth. She set one of the silver loops through his ear and closed the back, then pierced his right ear and set a silver loop in that one as well. Link did not flinch either time. Impa wiped the blood with the Sheikah cloth one final time from each ear.

"Let one of these rings represent the unending oath you are making to protect the Triforce and the Hylian people. Let the other ring represent the unending oath you make to yourself; that you never allow anything to tarnish your honor nor integrity." Impa held out her hand, and as Link set his hand in hers, she pulled him to stand.

"Now arise, Link, and take your place next to me. You are no longer my student, but my fellow Sheikah warrior." Impa's face softened as she smiled at Link, who smiled back greatly at his former teacher. Impa reached her arms around him, embracing him tightly. Link hugged her in return, never letting the smile leave his face.

"I am so proud of you, Link. You have far exceeded even my own skills, and you bring honor to the Sheikah people," Impa said as she released her embrace. She set her hand upon Link's cheek again. "You have also become like a son to me, and you bring my heart joy. Congratulations, Link. I am so very proud of you."

"Thank you, Matron." Link leaned over the hardened Sheikah warrior and kissed her on the cheek. "I am honored to have learned from you. I appreciate every lesson you've taught me, every day you've spent training me. But more than that, you are like the mother I've never really had, and I will forever honor what you've done for me." Impa smiled as she reached for Link's hand, clutching it in her own.

Everyone who had been standing at the edge of the training circle came closer now, all trying to speak at the same time. Link's eyes, however, met Malia's eyes first.

"Malia! What…" Link began, as Genison interrupted.

"When Impa invited us to your ceremony, and told us how it would be really, _really_ important and make you an official Sheikah warrior and all that good stuff, Zelda and I knew we'd have to have your, uh…" Genison didn't want to say "girlfriend" as even Link didn't call her that, "…_Malia_, come too."

Malia stood blushing as Link stepped up to her and hugged her. "I'm so glad you were here for this," he said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. However, he held his arms around her for a moment longer than Genison thought appropriate, apparently.

"Alright now, enough of that," Genison laughed, slapping Link on the back. "Link, this is awesome, we're all proud of you man. You really stepped up to the challenge."

"I agree," Estia said. "You are so much more skilled than we even thought possible, and you should be honored by the effort you've made to better yourself. You've done a wonderful job, Link." Estia hugged him now too, and Link smiled as he hugged her back. But barely a moment after Estia had released him, Daphnes wrapped the young man into a great bear hug, lifting him off the ground.

"Link, my boy! How amazing! What a fighter!" Daphnes laughed as he enveloped Link in his giant arms, and it shook Link just a bit. "Impa has trained you well, my boy! Wonderful! Congratulations!"

Zelda put her hand on her father's arm. "Dad, let him down or you'll suffocate him!" Zelda laughed. Daphnes let Link down, only to grab him again.

"Just one more!" the king bellowed, as he hugged him even harder. Daphnes laughed as he finally set him down.

Zelda now stretched her arms around Link's neck. He held tight the girl who'd become like a sister to him, caring for him during his training when he'd been healthy and injured alike. Before she could say anything, Link spoke first.

"I couldn't have done this without you, Zel. I really couldn't have," Link said, smiling a half-smile. "I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you. Thanks for everything." Zelda smiled back at him, then happened to pass a glance in Malia's direction, who suddenly had a strange look on her face. Zelda gasped as she realized that Malia would never have seen their hands glowing yet, and definitely would not have known of the legends of the Hylian people.

Genison said it first. "Link, it looks like you have some explaining to do," he laughed.

Link walked over to Malia and reached for her hand, "Don't worry, I'll tell you all about it," he said, to which Malia gave a relieved smile.

"I got to meet everyone," Malia said. "This place is amazing, and everyone's been so nice. They told me that you were like one of their family now. I was honored that they invited me here also." Malia looked around all everyone there. "It means the world to me that I got to be here for this, with all of you. I'm so proud of you, Link." Link looked into Malia's eyes, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks for coming," Link said, without taking his eyes from hers.

Daphnes started laughing. "Yes, yes, one big happy family… but today's the Harvest Festival, let's eat!"


	16. Chapter 13 Part II

**Chapter 13 –PART II **

With all the festivities going on around town, there was plenty to do to celebrate. But although Zelda and Genison were ready to hit the town with Zelda's parents, Link was still dirty and sweaty from his training practice and needed to clean up first. He also wanted to give Malia a tour of the castle and show her where he'd been living the last three months. Link told the others he'd meet up with them later, put his equipment away, and led Malia back to the castle through town.

"This place is so cool!" Malia said excitedly. "I had no idea that it was like, an actual kingdom and everything…so you live here now?"

"I guess so. That day I met you, I also met Zelda, and she brought me here. I've been here ever since. That glowing thing you saw on my hand means I am one of their people that carries a part of their history within myself, like Zelda does." Link explained.

"So are you like, a prince or something too?" Malia teased, poking him in the side and smiling.

"Not quite." Link said. "Impa told me that those that carry the crests are always in the ruling family of their tribe, but I wouldn't be a prince. My family is dead, so I would be the Sheikah _king_, but the tribe and its lands are gone. I am a king of nothing. There are probably Sheikah spread out somewhere but it would be impossible to track them down or unite them back into a tribe again. I'm just a Sheikah warrior who carries the crest now, and so would one of my children, some day."

"But Impa is one of the Sheikah too, right?" Malia asked, somewhat confused.

"Yes and no. She _married_ into a Sheikah tribe, and _became_ one, but she was born a Gerudo, the third Ruling Tribe. She was the Gerudo princess carrying her people's crest, but not a queen. They have no ruler until a male is born to them, which was her son; her son inherited her crest and is their king now."

Link continued as they walked the hallways of the castle. "The Hylian legends say that when the three _specific_ carriers of the crest, a male Sheikah named Link, a female Hyrulean named Zelda, and a male Gerudo named Ganon are all born at the same time, one will attempt to overthrow the others to gain all three crests. Impa named her son Ganondorf but we all figure he would have changed his name to match the legends, like I sort of did, unintentionally. All three pieces together give you the ability to control nature and people's minds; Impa says it's like being able to wish for whatever you want to happen. It seems like some of these things from the old legends are also happening now, but this is modern times. There may not be some great battle over the Triforce crests, but I had to train for it anyway."

"How would someone get your crest from you?" Malia asked, afraid that she already knew the answer.

"Ganon would have to kill me, himself." Link said unflinchingly as Malia gasped. "The reason I'm here though, is that in the legends, Ganon often goes after the weaker carrier first so he's stronger when he faces the second carrier. If Ganon was going to do something, it would probably be to kill Zelda first." Link said as they reached the hallway where his suite was. He opened his door and gestured for Malia to enter first.

Malia's mouth dropped open as she walked into Link's suite. "Wow, Link…this is way better than the dumpy apartment you'd be in if you came to stay with me…"

"But I would have been with _you_," Link said, smiling at her with a half-smile. He closed the suite door behind him.

"Oh, you and your lines," Malia laughed. She felt comfortable here, with Link and his new family. "Show me around, would ya?" she reached for his hand and pulled him from the outer parlor into the living room. Link let her lead him around like a puppy.

"So this is your couch, and that's your chairs, and that's your giant movie-screen TV…" she laughed. "Must be nice!" She pulled him into the kitchen, and opened his fridge to see the usual chilled foods, but lots of bottles of beer and water. She handed him one of the waters.

"Underage drinking, Link? Shame, shame!" she laughed. "Here, water for you…"

Link let go of Malia's hand long enough to open the bottle and instantly consumed half of it, being dehydrated from his training. "Not underage here, it's 18." Link said, smiling again. Malia raised a single eyebrow, something that he didn't know she could do. It was sexy that she could make that face, he thought, and went to reach his arm around her waist. She saw him moving in to embrace her and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the cabinets. She grinned mischievously at him.

"So what does the great warrior eat?" she asked slyly, knowing she had just teased him away from touching her. She opened, then closed random cabinets. "Doritos? Seriously? Doritos gave you _that _body?" she joked, but it caught him by surprise. He didn't know why he thought they would act formal toward each other when he brought her here; this casual back-and-forth made it feel like they'd been seeing each other for years.

"Ah," she said. "At least there's some fruit and some nuts in here. Maybe Zelda keeps you eating better. I bet she'd throw out those Doritos though," Malia laughed. Link laughed too, knowing Zelda had indeed often thrown out his junk food when he had too much stashed in his kitchen. Malia continued to hold Link's hand as she walked him across his living room and into the door on the other side.

"So what's in here?" she asked, then stopped at the door when she saw that it was his bedroom. His bed had not been made from when he'd slept in it the night before, but otherwise the room was neat and clean. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to just walk into your bedroom; that's like your private space," she said quietly, blushing.

Link squeezed her hand. "I don't have anything to keep from you," he said, looking into her eyes. After an intense, silent moment, Link broke his gaze and awkwardly gestured down the hall.

"So, uh," he said nervously, "that's the closet and the bathroom." He walked her to the bathroom door. "Check out this bath! Can you believe how big it is? I can't wait for you to try it…" he said, then winced at his own overtly sexual words. He did not want to offend Malia or make her feel uncomfortable.

"I mean…," he said laughing haltingly at his awkward word choice, "…I usually take a bath after my training, but I'd like to spend some time with you before we catch up with everyone else, so I'll just take a quick shower." Malia smiled and nodded at him, stifling an embarrassed, modest giggle. "Why don't I walk you out to the living room, and you can hang out there until I'm done. I need to take my guards off anyway," Link said, walking out of the bedroom hall.

As he got out into the living room, Link gestured to Malia to sit on the couch and handed her the remote for the television. Link walked into the outer parlor and began removing his heavy leather leg and arm guards to store them in a trunk by the door. However, as he was removing his chest guard, it suddenly occurred to him that he was basically undressing where Malia could see him easily. He wasn't going to put it back on just to talk to her, he thought, so he walked back into the living room bare-chested and sat down across from Malia.

"Hey," Link said. Malia discreetly looked at Link's half-naked body and instantly blushed. "I'm sorry if I keep saying or doing things that seem, um, _overly friendly_…" Link began, as Malia smiled. "I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable. It's just that…it doesn't feel, um, out of place for you to be here. I don't feel like I have to…I don't know…" Link couldn't find the way to tell her that he was already comfortable with _her_. "I guess…I'm glad you're here. I've really wanted to see you, and it's awesome that you could be here today," Link said quickly, then smiled. "Not too awkward, right?" he laughed.

"Oh, shut up and go take your shower," Malia laughed. "I'm ok here. I'll just sit here and read or something. Hurry up though; I'm hungry and I can't wait to see this festival! I heard there's going to be fireworks!"

Link smiled, got up from his chair, and started walking toward the bedroom. Malia sat in the living room thinking for a moment…

…_he thinks he's making me uncomfortable?_ she thought. _But, I'm not at all uncomfortable around him…_

She thought she was making _him _feel nervous, but it was only because of this damned feeling of needing to be so-called proper. She_ loved _him; she had missed him, and had been desperately wishing to see him again. Malia concluded that he had to know how she really felt. She waited until she heard the water in the shower turn off, then walked to his bedroom door and knocked.

"If you don't mind that I'm just in a towel, then come in," Link yelled through the door.

As Link stood by his closet, getting his clothes together, his bedroom door opened. Malia walked in and closed it behind her.

Malia stopped just past the door and smiled at him nervously. Link smiled a half-smile back at her, then suddenly realized that she could probably see many of the contours of his body under the wet towel. He looked toward the ground, grinning as she walked past him.

"Um, I'll be right back…" Malia said. She walked quickly to the solitude of the bathroom, and closed the door behind her. She hadn't expected to already see so much of him, _physically_. She still didn't feel _uncomfortable_, however. Seeing Link nearly naked didn't make her feel uncomfortable at all. _Quite the opposite_, she thought. Malia used the restroom, washed her hands, and smoothed her hair. She took a deep breath, then walked out of the bathroom and into Link's bedroom. He still stood there in his towel only, and turned to face her.

"You _don't_ make me uncomfortable." Malia said abruptly. Link set his clothes down on the dressing table and walked toward her, stopping an arm's length from her. She continued to speak. "You make me feel safe and excited and happy, but never uncomfortable. I feel like, since I've been in your room, that we've been trying to pretend to be formal and proper with each other, but don't you think we're past that? Past the point of pretending we're something that's…not _us_?" Link smiled a half-smile and nodded. He moved closer towards her, and was now only a few inches away from her.

"I don't want to pretend to be formal with you anymore." Malia continued. "I've _missed_ you. I got to be a part of your ceremony today, and we're going to hang out tonight with your new family and friends you have now, and I'm here in your room, where you live and sleep and dress and bathe, and where I hope you think of me at night after you've done everything else in your amazing life."

Link just stood there, a look of understanding on his face. "I don't want to pretend with you, either," he said simply, yet made no move toward her. Link and Malia stood still, staring into each other's eyes. Neither spoke again, nor turned around and left the room. It was the silent agreement between them both that, this time, they wouldn't be content just kissing and holding each other. They were not going remain apart any longer.

Link slid his arms around Malia's waist, and pulled her close to him. He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to hers. She set her hands on his bare chest, rubbing it gently, then slid them down his muscled stomach and around to his back. His skin still felt damp in some places from the shower he'd taken, and her fingers slid easily across it. Malia could feel Link's breath grow faster and heavier the more intensely he kissed her, and his chest heaved against her.

Malia pulled her lips from Link's, and began kissing his chest. He smelled like mint from the soap he'd used, Malia thought, and his skin was smooth except for a few curled blond chest hairs that tickled her lips. Her hands caressed the small of his back, and fell to the edge of his towel. She tugged ever so gently at the towel, but it didn't come loose. Link laughed lightly at her frustration, and began to kiss her lips again. She could feel him pressing against her through the towel, however, and she knew he was ready to go.

Link's hands reached around to Malia's back, and slowly unzipped the sky blue and yellow sundress she'd worn to his ceremony. Link had never seen her in anything but her diner uniform, and he thought she looked amazing today. He wished he had remembered to tell her that. Soon his hands were massaging the soft skin of her lower back, under her open dress. He carefully pulled the dress from her shoulders and off her body. It fell to the floor around her feet, and she stood before him in nothing but simple white panties.

As they kissed breathlessly, Link reached down to set his hands behind her back and knees. He lifted Malia up while he continued to kiss her. He carried her to his bed, and set her gently down on it. As he set her down, his towel finally fell off, and he stood up before her fully nude. Link grinned widely, unashamedly, as Malia laughed.

"I think you lost your cape, my good knight," she joked.

"That's ok, I won't be needing it," Link laughed. "But I can put it back on if m'lady would like," he said, climbing on his hands and knees until his body hovered over Malia on the bed.

"Not a chance, good sir. I rather like the view," Malia giggled, looking down Link's body. Link's face was directly above Malia's, and his body lined up with hers on the bed. Link smiled at her silently as his eyes met hers. With the muscles in his shoulders and arms tensing, Link leaned down to Malia's face and kissed her slowly, letting his entire body press against hers. She wrapped her arms around him, and she leaned her head back as he gently kissed her neck. He kissed down the center of Malia's chest and stomach, stopping when he got to her naval. As he kissed her belly, he stood up off the bed, and carefully pulled Malia's panties off.

Link ran his hands up the sides of Malia's legs and to her hips. He resumed kissing Malia's belly, moving up the center of her chest, and back to her neck. He was back in his original position directly above her. As he held himself up with his arms, she looked into his eyes and smiled at him. He kissed her again as he leaned his body heavily into hers. She clutched her arms around Link's back tightly, and wrapped her legs around his hips. Both Link and Malia moaned as Link entered Malia's body for the first time.

Link's breath was heavy as he pressed his cheek against Malia's. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

-O{XIX}O-


	17. Chapter 13 Part III

**Chapter 13-PART III**

By the time Link and Malia finally caught up with Genison, Impa, Zelda, and her parents, it was already 7pm and time for dinner at the castle. Link held Malia's hand as they entered the dining room, and it felt like everyone was staring at them as they sat down. Zelda leaned over to Link, who was sitting on one side of her as Genison sat on the other.

"I'm sure,_ Link_, that Malia's lovely dress was not quite so wrinkled when we last saw her this afternoon," she whispered behind her hand, grinning wildly. Link's eyes widened as he grew very aware that Zelda was right. Without even hearing what Zelda said, Genison burst out laughing at seeing Link's face. Queen Estia shot Genison a "shut up we're not going to talk about it at dinner" look, and he quieted immediately. Link looked over to Malia, who had her hand over her eyes and was desperately trying not to laugh herself.

"So, uh…what time do the fireworks start?" Link asked, trying to change the subject.

"About four hours ago," Genison mumbled, as Zelda smacked his arm with the back of her hand. Genison was madly trying to stifle a laugh as Estia sent him yet another angry glare. This time, however, even the Queen herself couldn't shut him up.

The king looked up. "Oh, the fireworks happened already? We missed them?" he asked disappointedly, completely out of the loop of what everyone was secretly discussing. The queen rested her head on her hand, exasperated.

"Link didn't," Genison muttered, and this time even the queen failed to contain a laugh behind her hand. Genison laughed out loud finally, and Zelda whapped him again with her hand, yet she was struggling to hold in her own laughter. King Daphnes looked utterly confused, and suddenly even Malia and Link were laughing. Impa merely smiled knowingly without commenting.

"No, Daphnes, we'll all go out to watch the fireworks after dinner; they don't start until 8," Estia said, still giggling.

"So you mean we get to watch this time?" Genison said, and Estia and Zelda fell about laughing hysterically. Daphnes still just looked terribly confused, and Link and Malia giggled to themselves, holding hands under the table. Impa almost began laughing herself, but was much more restrained. The servants brought out the meal for the table, and everyone just started eating without any more discussions of fireworks.

By 8pm the group had gone out to the balcony over the castle courtyard, the same courtyard that housed the fairy fountain that had been so important to everyone lately. Zelda mentioned that, since it was a holiday, she would like to thank the fairies that lived there for helping them again. Everyone in the group went down to the fountain, placing a hand each inside. The water glowed the color of moonlight for a moment, as the group said their thanks. The first of the fireworks shot off in the sky, and the group sat back down on the balcony above. Malia thought it was a lovely tradition, not really knowing that those waters had saved Link's life only weeks earlier.

The fireworks had been excellent. Genison held Zelda's hand and Link held Malia's, each occasionally kissing their dates as the fireworks went on. Even Daphnes held Estia's hand for a while. Once the fireworks had ended, Estia and Daphnes said their goodnights, congratulating Link again on his graduation to full Sheikah warrior. They left the group, walking away hand in hand.

Impa decided next that she was done for the day. She walked up to Link, giving him a great hug, and setting her hand on his cheek. She congratulated him again, hugging him one more time. As she held her embrace, she whispered in his ear, "She's lovely, Link. I like her very much. She's good for you." Impa walked up to Malia, picking up her hand. "It was nice to meet you, my dear. I hope to see you often." Malia nodded, smiling at the great Sheikah warrior. Impa said her goodnights, and withdrew back into the castle.

Now the group had whittled down to Genison and Zelda, and Link and Malia. Having been so occupied earlier, Link and Malia had not seen any of the harvest festivities of the town. Genison and Zelda walked the two of them through the town, buying caramel apples, playing games, and just hanging out. Genison thought it would be a good time to ask Link about Malia, and he pulled him aside.

"So?" Genison asked impatiently.

"What?" Link knew he couldn't avoid Genison for long on this.

"You're not going to give me any details? You're just going to leave me hanging?" Genison said.

"You never tell me anything about you and Zelda," Link responded, to which Genison scoffed.

"That's because there's nothing to tell. Her parents trust me, she's a princess, and she couldn't possibly get accidentally pregnant before she's married. I can wait for her. I'm sure it isn't going to be forever…well, I _hope_ it isn't going to be forever, that would suck," Genison said, laughing.

Link rolled his eyes. "What do you want to know, Gents?"

"All the way, yeah?" Genison asked.

"Yes."

"Any issues?"

"None, it was awesome."

"First time between you two?"

"And _second_, and _third_, and halfway to _fourth_ before it got late." Link looked down at the ground, grinning at the memory of his afternoon spent with Malia.

Genison laughed loudly. "Alright then soldier, you're dismissed." Link laughed at him, and they returned to Zelda and Malia.

The four friends walked through Castle Town, visiting all the shops and stands that were open due to the festival. They stopped at the coffee house last, where Genison went in and bought them all coffee. They sat outside at one of the café tables to drink it as the autumn night air grew chilly.

Link spoke first. "This has seriously been the best day of my life."

"Hear, hear!" Genison said, raising his coffee cup in a mock toast.

Link reached for Malia's hand, and kissed it. Genison leaned over and kissed Zelda on the cheek.

-O{XIX}O-

It was late and time for Malia to go home. Link had wanted her to stay, but she had to work in the morning at the diner. Zelda volunteered to drive her home, but Link and Genison wanted to come along for the ride also. Zelda let Genison drive again, and Link and Malia squeezed into Zelda's tiny sportscar backseat. Malia thought it was romantic, but Link, who was well used to Zelda's ridiculously tiny backseat, thought it was just annoying.

As soon as Link and Malia were settled in the backseat together, they proceeded to kiss intensely as if no one else were in the car with them. Genison had a round of offensive comments all lined up to tease his friend, but as he was about to speak, Zelda set her hand on his. She smiled and shook her head.

"That would be us, if we were back there instead. Let them have their moment," she whispered, smiling at Genison. He smiled back at her, even though he knew the times they got to spend together, alone, were few and far between.

"You know, Zel, I miss holding you even when we're in the same room together," Genison whispered. "I wish…I wish that could be us sometimes. No obligations to anyone, just you and me."

"Maybe someday, Gents. I can't promise that things won't sometimes be difficult, between you and me. You know you might have an easier time with someone else," Zelda said quietly, looking ahead at the road.

"I am never going to want someone else, Zel," Genison whispered. "I want to be with you whether things get rough or not."

"I just…don't want you to feel locked down to me. I want you to be happy, even if that means you end up with someone else." Zelda said, knowing it would break her heart if that was really how they ended up.

"Zelda," Genison said, raising his voice to an angry whisper, "I am never going to _be_ happy _until_ I'm locked down to you!"

Zelda startled at his words, and didn't know what to say. Suddenly, Genison pulled Zelda's car to the side of the winding country road they had been driving on. Being that it was about midnight, no cars were on the road, and Genison put the car in park but left it running with its headlights on. Link and Malia stopped kissing long enough to try to figure out what was going on.

Genison sat in the driver's seat a moment. "I've had about enough of this. Come on, Zelda, it's time we got this out into the open." Genison opened his door, got out, and walked toward the front of Zelda's car. He stood alone, pacing in the headlights, until Zelda came out and stood with him.

"What, Gents?" Zelda asked worriedly.

"I am never going to be happy, living with you like this. Every day is so halted and…up in the air. This isn't fair to me, and it isn't fair to you. It's time we changed this."

Zelda instantly became concerned. "Gents, we don't have to decide anything tonight, let's talk about this tomorrow…" she said, beginning to get upset.

"No, _now_. I can't live like this even one more minute," Genison stood in front of Zelda in the pitch black night, with only the headlights shining on them. Suddenly, he dropped to one knee. "I can't live apart from _you _even one more minute." In the car, both Link and Malia were stunned silent.

"Zelda, I want to marry you. I want to be with you forever. So, I'm asking, if you want to marry me, too." Genison reached for her hand, and kissed it. Zelda caught her breath.

Genison looked up at Zelda, and smiled. "Zelda, will you marry me?"

Zelda's hand went to her mouth as she gasped. A tear rolled down her cheek, and she nodded.

"Yes, Genison….absolutely yes!" she grinned, and Genison jumped up to kiss her, enveloping her in his arms. From the backseat of the car, Link and Malia could be heard clapping and cheering for their friends. Genison kissed Zelda for what seemed like an eternity, then kissed her hand again, and gestured for her to get back in the car.

Genison sat staring at the road for a minute, as Zelda held his hand once again. He put the car back into gear, and took off carefully down the road. As he drove, he rolled the window down, then began honking the horn and yelled out the window:

"She said YES! SHE SAID YES! WOOHOO!"


	18. Chapter 13 Part IV

**Chapter 13-PART IV**

It had been a long day for everyone. The whole castle seemed asleep by the time they got home just before 2am. Genison and Zelda walked Link to his suite, then Genison walked Zelda to hers.

As the two of them stood at Zelda's door, neither of them wanted to say goodnight, but neither of them spoke. Genison grabbed Zelda's hand, held it next to his chest, and kissed her on the cheek. She giggled and smiled at him, looking him in the eyes. Genison kissed her lightly on the lips, then took two steps backward to let her close her door and go to sleep. As Zelda tried to finally close her door, Genison gently pushed it back open, swept Zelda up in his arms, and kissed her passionately.

Zelda wrapped her arms around Genison's neck, and kissed him wildly. Then she abruptly pulled away and laughed.

"Go to sleep, Gents! We'll have plenty of time for this in the morning," she said, holding his hand.

"Never enough time for this, Zel," Genison said, and resumed kissing her.

Zelda pulled away one last time, then pushed him gently out her door. "Go to sleep, Gents!" she laughed. Genison reached for Zelda's hand one more time, and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Zelda."

"I love you too, Genison."

-O{XIX}O-

As Zelda got ready for bed, the euphoria of being proposed to and the day she'd had made her restless and excited. She wasn't really ready to sleep, and thought she might read or watch TV. She picked up her rarely-used cell phone and checked her messages out of habit, knowing full well she'd been out all day with the only people who would even call her anyway.

But there_ was_ a message…like most days, she hadn't even _had_ her phone with her at all that day. It had been in her room. She usually only took it with her if she was leaving Castle Town by herself. She wondered who, or even when, someone might have called her. The phone showed a call time of only about a half hour earlier. She pressed the button for her voicemail and heard a voice she never thought she'd hear again:

"_Hey Zelda, it's Vaulhanes…" _the voice of Zelda's older brother sounded through the phone speaker, and Zelda's heart skipped a beat._ "Today is the Harvest Festival, and I know we haven't seen each other, I think it's been like more than 2 years now, but I just wanted you to know that I miss you, sis…you were my best friend my whole life, and when these holidays come around, I remember how our family used to be. It's probably not a good thing if I come back, I think we're beyond that now, but I was still hoping to get a chance to see you today, maybe just catch up a bit. So, if you're still awake, give me a call. I'm actually kind of in Castle Town right now, visiting an old friend. I'm not gonna come back to the castle, of course, but if you want to come here, give me a call. It'd be great to see you Zelda…even if you don't want to see me, I just hope you're doing ok. Love you, sis."_

Zelda's eyes teared up as she held her phone. She missed her brother badly, more than she ever talked about with anyone. She was tired, and it was late, but this was a chance to see Vaulhanes…he must have missed her as much as she missed him. Maybe she could even convince him to come back home, she thought. Just like Link had said about his own day earlier, this was turning out to be the best day of her life.

Without hesitation, Zelda pressed the button on her phone to call back the last number. Her stomach fluttered while it rang, but then suddenly there he was.

"Hello?"

"Vaul? Vaulhanes it's me, Zelda."

"Oh, Goddesses, Zelda! I can't believe you called back! It's so good to hear your voice!" Vaulhanes' happy voice sounded just like it used to, before their family's falling out.

A few tears left Zelda's eyes, rolling down her cheek. "Oh, Vaul…I have missed you so much…you wouldn't believe how much has changed since you left. I wanted…"

"Don't tell me over the phone, Zelda," Vaulhanes interrupted, "come see me, please? I'm in a house on one of the lanes off the village courtyard. I'm at 337 Farore, it's a stone house with a red door. If you don't want to come, that's ok, I just…I just want to see my baby sister for the holiday."

Zelda thought about how late it already was, but she didn't really care. _This is a chance to see my brother_, she thought.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, Vaul…see you then!" Zelda happily chirped. She put her phone in the pocket of her jeans, and quietly left her room. She didn't want anyone to know she was going to see Vaulhanes, fearing that they might tell him to leave Castle Town before she could see him. Had Genison been one of the guards at the entrance to the Royal Family's wing, like he used to be, he would have at least asked her where she was going in the middle of the night. But these two guards just stood silently, new to the post, afraid of doing anything wrong for fear of losing this respected position.

Zelda went down to the South Entrance, knowing that no one would be standing guard at this time of night to see her leave; it would just be locked off. She disabled the castle's alarm system, exited the door, and re-enabled it again. It was a much, much longer walk to the village courtyard from here, but Zelda was hopeful, excited, and filled with newfound energy.

Zelda walked through the silent town. There was a huge mess from the festival around the village courtyard that would need cleaning up in the morning, but at least it looked like the villagers had had a good time. Zelda walked toward Farore Lane, and saw the small stone house with the red door about halfway down. She felt nervous, having not seen her brother in such a long time, but she was just so happy he'd called her. She walked up to the door and knocked quietly. Some man she vaguely recognized as one of the castle guards opened the door, and gestured for her to come inside.

"Hello, Your Highness. Your brother is hanging out in my kitchen. Go on in, it's to the left." Zelda nodded toward the guard and went inside. She passed through the small living room and saw the kitchen to the left. There, at the kitchen table, was her brother Vaulhanes. Zelda immediately got emotional.

"Oh, Goddesses, Vaul! I've missed you so much!" she cried, walking up to embrace her brother. Vaulhanes smiled at her and stood up, reaching out his arms. The guard stood off to the side, so as not to interfere with the happy reunion.

Vaulhanes held his sister tightly as she sobbed gently. "Don't worry Zelda, this whole mess will all be over soon, I promise."

"You mean you're going to come home?" Zelda asked hopefully.

"Not exactly, my dear, blessed sister…" Vaulhanes' voice changed, yet he continued to hold Zelda tightly. Zelda began to feel faint.

"Vaul? Vaul, what's wrong with me? I can't…" Zelda began hesitantly, then passed out.

"No, you mean you _won't_, dear sister. You may have that damned crest, but I have my magic. Guess who won this time?" Vaulhanes spat.

The guard came over to help Vaulhanes carry Zelda's unconscious body out of the kitchen.

"Quick, let's get her to the parking lot before anyone sees her," Vaulhanes said to the guard. They carried her to a back door of the house that led out to the main parking lot for the village homes. Immediately parked behind the guard's house was a waiting car, already running, with its trunk lid open.

"You're going to put her back there?" the guard said nervously. "She could _die_ back there."

"It's just until I get her back to Agahnim. Still, even if she did…problem solved."

-O{XIX}O-

Genison walked to the castle from his home in the village, a spring in his step and carrying 2 bouquets of flowers; one for Zelda, and one for his soon-to-be mother-in-law. Even though it was still pretty early, he knew that the queen and king got up early too, and he couldn't wait to share the big news. Genison had tried to call Zelda a few times already this morning, but it just kept ringing every time he called. Zelda often turned off her phone in the mornings if she wanted to sleep in, but just this once she was going to have to get up early; Genison just _could not_ wait to tell her parents about their engagement.

Genison smiled at each of the guards he passed in the castle, even if they were new and he didn't know them well. One guard seemed to look away as he passed, but Genison didn't care. He wasn't about any castle drama today. Genison knew that some guards in particular were angry that when his specific Second-in-Command rank had been vacated from his dismissal, the queen and king had declined to promote anyone else to that rank. Genison had felt honored that the queen and king did not replace him, but simply left his rank vacant for now.

Genison reached Zelda's door and rang the bell. He stood there whistling, knowing it could take Zelda a while to get to the door if she was still sleeping. He rang the bell again. Zelda still had not answered her door. Genison thought that maybe she may have actually gotten up early, and walked down to the guards at the end of the hallway.

"Hey guys, have you seen the Princess today yet?" Genison asked cheerfully.

"No, sir," both of them replied in unison, addressing Genison as if he were still their superior. Most of the guards still considered that Genison outranked them, even if he was not currently a guard. The guard on the left spoke up next. "We came on duty at 5am and she hasn't come out of her room in that time, sir."

Genison's brow furrowed. Maybe she was just really, _really_ tired after the long night she'd had. He returned to her door, and this time knocked loudly. Link came out of his room to see what all the noise was.

"Hey, Gents, where's your _fiancée_?" Link joked, emphasizing Zelda's new title. Then he noticed Genison's worried face.

"I don't know," Genison said. "I've been calling her all morning, no answer. Guards came on at 5, haven't seen her. She's not answering her door now. I don't care what anyone thinks about me just busting into her room, but I need to see if she's there."

Genison walked back to Zelda's door and knocked loudly one last time. Still, no answer. Preparing to snap her door's lock as he turned it quickly, he found it opened easily in his hand. It hadn't been locked. She only locked it when she was in there, otherwise she left it open for housekeeping.

Genison looked at the open door, and walked inside. He threw the two bouquets of flowers down on her outer parlor table and quickly walked around the room. When he saw that she wasn't there, he stormed to her phone and pressed the intercom to reach the castle servants and guards' stations.

"This is Genison. If anyone has seen or is currently with Her Highness Princess Zelda, please report back to me immediately."

No answer.

"I repeat. This is Genison, if anyone at the guard's or servant's stations has seen Zelda today, please report back _now_."

Again, no answer.

Genison slammed the phone down as Link looked on silently. "Where the _hell _is she?" Genison yelled frantically. He picked up the phone again and dialed her cell phone number, just in case she'd left the castle for some reason. The phone merely rang to voicemail, as if it were turned off.

Genison ran his hand through his dark hair nervously. "Link…I don't know where she is…it's only 7am, she should still be here sleeping. No one has seen her leave. Link, go talk to her parents, maybe they know something…she _must _be here somewhere. I'm going down to the guard's station; someone has to have some video or something from surveillance. Call down for me if you find anything."

Link went down to the dining room to see if Estia and Daphnes knew where Zelda was. As he walked into the room, Daphnes was his usual jolly self, and Impa and Estia were chatting happily.

"Link my boy, how's today for you so far?" Daphnes bellowed. Link wanted to answer the king, but had more important things to talk about.

"Um, have any of you seen Zelda yet today?" Link asked, trying to mask the worry in his voice.

"Why, no Link. I assumed she was still sleeping," Estia said. Impa immediately sat up straighter.

"She is not in the castle, is she?" Impa asked directly. Link shook his head.

Impa stood up from the table and walked toward Link. "Now, we must search _now_," Impa said, storming from the room. The king and queen just sat there stunned.

"We can't find her…" was all Link said to Estia and Daphnes, as he turned to leave the room and follow Impa.

Impa and Link walked down to the guard's station, which is where all the surveillance videos were monitored and all the guards checked in as they came on and off shift. Genison had already checked the videos and the guard's logs. He sat at his former desk, his head hung low when Impa and Link arrived.

Genison spoke in a low, even voice. "The guard's logs from last night say she willingly left her room fully dressed and in good spirits at 2:14 am. The alarm system has her disabling and re-enabling the South Entrance door a few minutes later. The surveillance cameras caught her walking down the stairs and off to the woods on the side of the castle. The camera that overlooks the castle courtyard, but not the village courtyard, picked her up on the edge of its screen about 15 minutes later, walking off through the village. Her car is still in the castle garage. No one is seen with her, she doesn't seem distressed, and she's never seen on any other video again. She _has_ to be in the village somewhere…" Genison's face was dark, and he seemed extremely worried.

"She doesn't do things like this, Link, she just _doesn't_…" Genison said, running his hand nervously through his hair. "You don't think she…changed her mind about me, do you? It looked like she was going to _visit someone_, just after I'd left her. She left all by herself and walked into the village, but not through the courtyard…she didn't want anyone to see her leave. She never told anyone where she was going, and she didn't call you…_or me_," Genison said, his face falling sadly. That was Link's thought also, that this didn't look very good from the outside.

"Gents, _none of this_ is like her." Link said. "She's not out in the village with someone else…come on, you watched her like a hawk when you were a guard, you would have seen her with someone. Let's find her first and get the answers later, ok? When we don't have to sit here and guess, when she can explain it herself. She'd be angry if you jumped to the wrong conclusion, you know."

"Yeah…alright," Genison said, then began doing the job he didn't really have anymore. He got on the castle intercom. "Guards, code alpha, village. Guards, code alpha, village. Guards, code alpha, village." Genison was giving the guards a code for a missing member of the royal family, with a focus on a village search instead of the castle. The guards would know from training that this meant leaving the castle at minimal guard, and meeting at the castle courtyard in full gear to search the village. Genison didn't seem to care that he was no longer a ranking guard. This was his fiancée that was missing.

At that moment, Estia came into Genison's former office. "Genison, _what_ is going on?" she demanded.

"Your highness, Zelda left the castle willingly last night and has not returned." Genison said stoutly.

Estia gasped. "Genison, you find her…you make those guards listen to you and you find her." Estia said desperately. "You…oh…make something up, no more Second Rank, you answer to me and Daphnes only, everyone else listens to you," Estia said, trying to figure out how to tell Genison quickly that she wanted him back working for them.

"Commander-in-Chief of the Royal Guard…yes that will work." Estia said quickly. "Genison, that's what you are now. Go be one, and find my daughter, _please_."

Link looked at Genison, but Genison's face was still. "Tell her, Gents…" Link said. Genison sighed.

"Your highness, I asked Zelda to marry me last night, and she accepted," Genison said quietly. Impa's eyes widened, as did Estia's. "I'm worried she left because…she may have already reconsidered."

"Nonsense," Estia said, grabbing Genison's whole face in her hands and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "She would just tell you, not disappear. She loves you. I am so happy for you, Genison, but…go find her now. This is very much not like her."

Genison nodded, stood up and grabbed a spare guard's jacket that was hanging on the wall. He was well out of uniform but it didn't matter. He threw a second spare guard's jacket to Link.

"We're going to be searching the villager's homes, and they won't all know who you are," Genison said. "Wear this so they know you're with us." Link nodded and put the slightly-too-small jacket on, finding that it made his arms hard to move. Then Genison unlocked a weapons closet and took out two belted scabbards with swords in them.

"You're going to need one of these, too," Genison said.


	19. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The whole village had been searched. The whole forest, the castle, and all the surrounding Hyrule Castle Town lands had been searched. The royal family had even called the local authorities outside Castle Town and reported Zelda missing to them as well. Zelda was nowhere to be found.

Impa had made an effort to try to track where Zelda had been taken, but as she had left the castle of her own accord, there was nothing to track. There had been no struggle, nothing broken, nothing taken. It was starting to seem as if Zelda _really had_ just decided to leave, but that was so out of character for the yellow-headed teenage princess that no one believed it. There was _one_ person, so unsure of his relationship with the Princess of Hyrule, that he was starting to believe what no one else would: Genison.

Link and Genison refused to stop searching, however, even when it was obvious that they had exhausted every place she could possibly be. Link had even called Malia at the diner and asked if Zelda had come to see her, but Malia hadn't seen her either. Genison became more distraught as the day went on, and by nightfall, he was a mess. Estia summoned the two friends to her office to speak with them privately.

When Genison and Link arrived at Estia's office around 10pm, it was obvious that she was greatly upset and had been crying all day. The normally impeccably-dressed queen's hair was tied back in a ponytail and her clothes were wrinkled. Link felt a great sadness just looking at this mother who was now missing the only other child she had left to her.

"Link, Genison…I don't have to tell you that I think there's nothing else we can do right now. I guess the local authorities are investigating, but I don't really know what they can do beyond what we've done, as she's not a child, she's an adult," Estia brushed a few stray hairs from her face and continued.

"You two have done what you can, and I want you to get some rest." Estia continued. "The castle kitchen is closed now, but I know you haven't eaten; I want you two to go out to any one of the local village taverns or restaurants that are still open, and just take care of yourselves. I had Remian call them all and tell them to charge the castle for anything you wanted. Please boys, don't do this to yourselves. I would be devastated if something happened to either one of you also. Promise me you'll take care of yourselves well tonight, ok? Promise?"

Link and Genison both nodded quietly. Genison's face was red and it was obvious he was really upset. Estia came from behind her desk and stood in front of Genison.

"Genison, she'll be okay. We'll find her," Estia said, her eyes welling with tears as she said it. Genison stood up abruptly and hugged the queen, his own eyes shut tight to avoid filling with tears. He let her go and walked toward the office door without saying a word.

"Come on Link, you too," Estia said, laughing a bit through her tears. Link stood up and hugged Estia. "Please Link, don't let yourselves deteriorate trying to find her. We will find her."

Link also released his embrace and walked to the door silently. The two men walked out into the hall, and slowly walked the corridors to get to the courtyard entrance near the village. As they reached the village courtyard, they stood in the center and looked around, knowing they should do what the queen had told them to do, but not really wanting to be out of the castle. In the end, they decided to go to the small tavern on Farore Lane, as at least they had good food.

Link and Genison were both still wearing their guard's uniform jackets and armed with swords as they entered the small tavern. Genison went up to the bar and ordered a bunch of random food, and a bottle of Seagram's gin with two glasses. He grabbed the bottle and two glasses that the barmaid set down, and walked over to the table at the back of the tavern where Link had sat down. It was barely lit where they had decided to sit, but that suited both men just fine.

Link grabbed the bottle first and poured a couple shot's worth in each glass. Both Genison and Link downed it immediately. The waitress brought out two baskets of french fries and set them in front of Link and Genison. Neither one yet had spoken to the other since they had gotten there. Link poured them each another glass, and they sat staring out into the tavern, just watching the people as they drank.

One of the other castle guards came in then, stumbling like he'd already hit a few taverns before arriving at this one. He still wore his uniform jacket just like Link and Genison did, but his was undone and hung open. Genison couldn't remember his name, but recognized him as the one that wouldn't look at him earlier in the castle. A spark of interest ignited in Genison's gut, and he scooted further back against the wall so he could try to remain unseen by the drunken guard. Antares…Genison remembered…his name was Antares.

"Link, go up there and listen to this guy, see what he says. As far as you know, I'm not here, ok? His name is Antares, buy him a beer, talk him up," Genison said quietly. He downed his second glass of gin, prompting Link to do the same. Link stood up and walked over to the drunken guard.

"Hey, Antares!" Link said loudly, slapping the guy's back, "Man, what a day, huh?" Link said, sober enough to know exactly what he was doing. "Let me buy ya a beer, man!" Link waved for the barmaid to pass out two beers, and handed one to Antares. Then he held his up in a mock-toast, and Antares clanked his beer clumsily.

"Hey, thanks man!" Antares said slowly, affected by his alcohol. Link was glad that the guy still hadn't bothered to look at his face, or else he might recognize him.

"Damn, they really busted our asses today, huh?" Link continued. "They should keep a better eye on their daughter, you know?" It pissed Link off to say things like this about people that were important to him, but he knew Genison wouldn't have asked him to do it for nothing.

"Shit, that girl ain't coming back…" Antares mumbled, and Link startled upright. He hoped that the guard hadn't seen. "Nobody just walks out of this place; they're so stupid. But then, these are the people that put that asshole Genison in charge, even when he was doing their daughter. Fuck all those people; they got what's coming to them."

Link's eyes narrowed. Genison's intuition had been right on. Link drank down his beer quickly, hoping to entice Antares to do the same. Link ordered 2 more beers, and set one in front of the already wasted guard. Link didn't drink this one, hoping to keep his mind sharp. From the back of the bar, Genison watched the conversation closely, even when he couldn't hear what was being said.

"Thanks for the beer, man!" Antares clinked Link's beer again. "Man, that Genison is a fucking nitwit. He probably got that damn position _because_ of the princess. That's ok though…soon enough that'll be _my_ job, and I'll bury that dickhead." Link's anger was beginning to overwhelm his rational thought, but he kept it under control. He had to do this just right.

"Man, fuck that Genison," Link said, mimicking the drunken guard's complaints.

"I know, right?" Antares muttered. "Vaulhanes is gonna pull his dick through his throat when he gets here, and I'm gonna stand there and laugh at him. That dumb fuck isn't going to know what hit him. He don't even know how fucking strong Vaulhanes is now…hell, he had Zelda out in like 10 seconds."

Link gritted his teeth and nearly crushed his bottle on the bartop. It took every ounce of control he had in his body not to run this guy through with the sword at his side, but that wouldn't bring back Zelda. Link slowly turned to look at Genison sitting at the darkened table, and motioned with his head for Genison to pay attention.

"Damn," Link said, trying his best to sound casual, "I gotta piss. Hey, how about we get out of this dump and find a place where they have some girls? I'm buying," Link said, clapping the guy on the back.

"Fuck yeah, man!" Antares saluted Link. "I owe you, man. But I gotta piss too, let me hit the head and we'll walk." Link got up first and walked toward the bathroom without turning his head so that Antares still didn't see his face. The hallway by the bathroom was very dark, and Link spotted a service door that led outside just past the bathroom door. Genison noticed both men get up, and waited until Link and Antares had entered the bathroom before getting up quickly to follow them.

Inside the bathroom, Link stood at one of the urinals, still making sure to keep his face toward the wall and away from Antares' sight. He finished and washed his hands, just as Antares walked up next to him. Antares suddenly got a strange look on his face as he finally realized who he was standing next to.

"Hey! You're that fighter kid! You're Genison's…"

Link interrupted the guy's speech by grabbing him by the throat and slamming him backwards into the wall. Antares reached up desperately, unable to speak, and tried to pull Link's hand off his throat. Genison walked in just then, and Link squeezed harder.

"Follow me," Link said evenly, and Genison nodded his head. Antares could be heard trying to breathe, but Link held tight. He dragged Antares out of the bathroom and into the darkened hallway, then pulled him outside into an alley behind the tavern. Genison pulled his pistol from behind his back and pointed it at Antares' chest.

Link gritted his teeth as he spoke. "I'm gonna let you go, but you make a sound and Genison shoots you, understand? And he'll get away with it too, so keep your fucking mouth shut." Antares nodded and struggled to catch his breath, as Link grabbed his jacket and pulled him forward.

"I know where to take him," Genison said quietly, walking toward the next street over. Link had to drag the drunken guard to follow Genison. Soon, they had reached a side door of a small house. Genison put his pistol back in its holster and unlocked the door, gesturing Link inside. It was Genison's own home, and he turned on the hall light and a single lamp as he closed the curtains on the windows.

Link threw Antares so hard onto the couch he bounced. "He said Vaulhanes has Zelda."

Genison's face grew dark. "I'm going to give you only one chance to tell me how you know that, Antares. Now, how the fuck do you know that?"

"Fuck you Genison, you _and _your little bitch Zelda." Antares spat at Genison, but in his drunkenness it missed him completely. Genison stormed up to hit Antares but Link put up his hand and stopped him.

"Genison, you already got to kill one bastard this year," Link growled, "this one's mine." Antares' eyes widened as Link reached for the front of his jacket and yanked him to his feet off the couch.

"On your knees," Link spat through his teeth. Link threw Antares down to the floor with a loud thump, and he crawled to a kneeling position in front of the couch on the floor. Link stood over him, looking down at him. He unbuttoned the tight guard's jacket and rolled his arms a bit to stretch them out.

"You're not going to get away with this you little fuck!" Antares screamed. "Vaul's going to come here and bury you!"

Maybe it was because Genison was a trained soldier, but he was oddly devoid of emotion as he walked up to the stereo he kept on a shelf in the living room. "I see noise is going to be a problem," he said, turning on the radio. A DJ could be quietly heard speaking about the upcoming songs. "Hmm, that's a good one, better turn this one up," Genison said quietly. He turned the radio up very loud, just as the opening guitar of Taking Back Sunday's "Cute Without the 'E'" could be heard. Genison glanced over at Link, who looked back down at Antares.

…_Your lipstick, his collar, don't bother, angel! I know exactly what goes on!..._

"Where's Zelda?" Link asked over the din of the music.

Antares just stared into Link's eyes angrily. Link balled up his left fist and punched Antares in the face. Blood dripped out of Antares's nose immediately as his head swung backward, then forward again. Link stood still for a moment, as a strange flashback of his younger years pushed into his head. He'd been 15 when one of his foster parents had punched him while they made him kneel, just like this. Link took in a deep breath, and pushed it back out of his mind. Antares kept his head low.

…_And will you tell all your friends you've got your gun to my head…_

"Where's Zelda? Where's Vaulhanes?" Link asked again, secretly hoping the guard would just tell him so he wouldn't have to hit him again.

"Fuck you all!" Antares yelled. Link went to pull back his fist again, but stopped himself. Link didn't _want_ to hit him again. He wasn't sure he could do this. He started questioning just how fucking courageous he was supposed to be, carrying this damned Triforce crest on his hand.

Genison walked up and yanked the guard's uniform jacket off Antares. "You don't get to wear this anymore," Genison yelled over the music.

…_How about I'm outside of your window…How about I'm outside of your window…_

Link paced a bit restlessly, breathing hard. Antares still kneeled in front of him, bleeding from Link's hit, his head wobbling occasionally from the alcohol and the injury.

"_Goddammit_, you fuck! Where's Zelda?" Link yelled, reaching down to grab Antares' jacket with his right hand, his left fist pulled back to punch…but he didn't swing. He let go of Antares and stepped back, desperate for this to just be over so he could go find Zelda.

"I don't know, find her yourself shithead!" Antares yelled over the music.

…_the only thing I regret is that I…I never let you hold me back…_

Link clenched his fists, and exhaled heavily. He stepped up quickly to Antares and kicked him hard in the chest, knocking the wind out of Antares and sending him flying backward.

"_Just fucking tell me already_!" Link screamed at Antares, then ran his hand through his hair and paced some more around the living room. Genison was starting to worry about his best friend. Genison wanted to get Zelda back too, yet this was starting to seem…_wrong_. But he could see no other way; this guy just wasn't talking, and he definitely knew something. Antares pulled himself to kneeling again, holding himself up for a moment with his hands.

…_I will never ask if you don't ever tell me, I know you well enough to know you never loved me…_

Link walked to Genison's fridge in the kitchen and grabbed two bottled waters out, leaving Antares kneeling wobbily on the living room floor. He hoped that getting out the room for a second would clear his mind, but even more memories clouded it now, as every slap, kick, and punch he endured in his childhood came rushing into his head. Link threw one of the bottles to Genison, and started guzzling one himself.

…_And all of this…was all your fault…and all of this…_

"Why don't you two fuckheads let me go? I gotta work in the morning," Antares smiled a bloody smile at Genison. Link threw his water in Antares's face. He suddenly remembered how many countless times various foster parents had done that to him, and his sadness and anger grew. He sat down on the couch and set his head in his hands. Genison saw what was happening to Link and grew very concerned. Link was not the violent kind of guy, and this seemed like it was messing with his head.

…_I just need to keep you in mind…as something larger than life…_

Link looked like he was holding back tears. Genison couldn't let this go on. He walked over to where Link sat on the couch.

"Link, I think you should go, man. I can take care of this…" Genison said, barely to be heard over the music. Link stood up and clasped his hands behind his head.

…_I just need to keep you in mind…as something larger than life…_

Genison noticed the song on the radio go off, and another one take its place. He needed the radio on to cover all of the noise they were making, but Kanye's "Power" could cover a little _too much_ noise. Link just stood there, and Antares rolled his eyes at Link's emotional breakdown.

"Tell your fucked-up friend to let me go, Genison." Antares yelled over the music.

…_I'm living in the 21__st__ century, doin' something mean to it…_

Link pulled the guard's jacket off his arms and angrily threw it at Antares. It hit him in the face, and he started laughing.

"That all you got, bitch?" Antares spat. Link stormed quickly up to Antares, grabbed his neck again and threw him backward to the floor. Link threw his leg over Antares, straddling his chest, while he choked him out with both hands. Link's arms shook as he tried to stop _himself_ from killing Antares, while Genison's eyes widened.

"Link! Stop!" Genison yelled, pulling at the back of Link's white t-shirt. Link threw Genison's arm off him and continued choking Antares.

…_We ain't got nothin' to lose, motherfucker we rollin'…_

"I told you to tell me where Vaulhanes took her, or I swear to God I'll choke you until I fucking kill you," Link growled.

Antares looked like he was trying to talk, but Link still hadn't let up. That one fucking foster father had choked him just like this when he dared to tell the social worker about the abuse.

"_How could you do this to her_?" Link screamed into Antares' face, which had started to turn blue.

"Link, let him talk!" Genison yelled over the music.

Link released his grip on Antares throat, throwing his head into the floor, then stood up and walked a few steps away.

…_No one man should have all that power…_

Antares struggled to breathe, gasping for air.

He rolled his legs out from underneath himself and sat on the floor. Genison thought about turning the music down, but he knew the only way the neighbors wouldn't be concerned by all the noise is if they thought a party was going on. Link was off to the side, his head bowed, his hands on his hips.

…_Til then fuck that, the world's ours…_

"That wizard guy Vaulhanes knew, who taught him…when he still lived here," Antares began breathlessly, and Link stopped pacing long enough to stare him down. "Agahnim taught him…to be powerful…and promised him Hyrule if he brought…Zelda to him," Antares could barely speak. "He didn't want you…" Antares nodded toward Link, "Not yet. Someone…else wants you…they know who you are," Antares collapsed to his hands and tried desperately to take some deep breaths.

"You still haven't told us where Zelda is," Link said, refusing to make eye contact with Antares, coming closer to where he was on the floor. Antares stood up, stumbled a bit, then leaned against the couch. Genison noticed then that Antares still had his guard's sword at his side.

…_He know, he so fucking gifted…_

"Kakariko." Antares' breath was beginning to return. "Some old hillbilly hell town that burned down in West Virginia. There's nothing there anymore. Agahnim's crazy ass lives in an old mining cave and factory,"

"_How the fuck do we know you're telling the truth_?" Link screamed at Antares as he took 2 steps toward him.

"You don't." In a flash Antares had drawn his sword and pushed it forward, running it into Link's stomach. Link gasped, his eyes wide. Antares smiled, yanking it back from Link's body immediately. Link grabbed his stomach and stumbled backward, falling to the floor. Blood ran from his stomach, through his fingers, and dripped heavily onto the wooden floor.

"Link!" Genison yelled, running to his friend's side.

…_Reality is catching up with me…taking my inner child, I'm fighting for it, custody…_

Antares took this frantic moment to run stumbling from Genison's house and out into the village. There was no way that Genison would leave Link lying there in a pool of blood just to go chase Antares down. Genison's mind raced, and he thought about the fountain that had healed Zelda the night she got drugged.

…_Til then, fuck that, the world's ours…_

Link was unconscious from loss of blood. Genison draped Link's arm around his neck and started walking him outside toward the castle. The music could still be heard faintly, but faded away the further they got from his home. It took forever for Genison to get Link to the gates of the castle courtyard, and it was even harder to punch in the alarm panel code without dropping him. Genison was frantic and desperate to get him inside quickly, so as the doors released, he kicked them open and made straight for the fountain.

Genison looked at the fountain, where nothing seemed to be moving. "Fairies, Link's dying, please come out and help him, please?" Genison begged. To Genison's great relief, the Great Fairy did indeed appear, as her guardian fairies flew around her.

"Give him the water to drink, Genison," the Great Fairy said quietly. "But I must warn you…This water will heal Link's body from what has happened tonight, but it will not heal his heart and mind. I pray that you are able to help him heal from _those_ injuries," she said, then disappeared into the water. Genison gave Link some water from his palm, and Link coughed. The blood stopped dripping from Link's stomach, and he pulled himself to stand upright again. Link held his head low as he stood there leaning on the fountain.

"Link? Link, you ok?" Genison asked, worriedly.

"I was never going to be one of those people…" Link said quietly, his head still down and his eyes closed. "I was never going to be one of those people that could hurt someone like that…"

"Link, you did what you had to do. We know where Zelda is now. We can bring her home…" Genison said hopefully, but he could see a look on Link's face that belied where his heart really stood on the matter.

"I'm just like those people now. I'm one of _them_…" Link said, then walked away from Genison toward the steps going into the castle. He paused for a second. "I'll start getting some things together, and we'll go bring her home." Link continued walking away. Genison just stood there, stunned, not having anything at all to say to his devastated friend.

-O{XIX}O-

"Hey Malia, it's Genison…I know it's really late, but I think you'll understand why I'm calling you."

"What's up, Gents? What do you need?"

"It's Link…some bad stuff happened tonight…I think we know where Zelda is now, but Link…he had to do some bad stuff, and you know he's just not that kind of guy…I think it really messed him up. Link doesn't seem like he's ok. He's not ok, Malia."

Genison listened as the phone was silent for a second.

"What do you need me to do?"

-O{XIX}O


	20. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"I was afraid this might happen," Impa said sadly. "Your heart is kind. But you haven't done anything wrong. That man _chose_ to do something very bad, to someone you care about. You were justified in what you did, Link."

Link sat at Impa's outer parlor table in her suite, slouched and silent. He had gone to see his teacher immediately after having been healed at the courtyard fountain, deeply ashamed of what he'd done to Antares, and incredibly angry that Antares had still managed to hurt him badly anyway.

"There is a great difference in what happened tonight, from the things that were done to you as a child. Nothing you did in your childhood warranted any violence from anyone. It was not your fault." Link's face contorted as he remembered a thousand different beatings all at once. He could not keep tears from streaming from his eyes, yet he refused to cry.

"Tonight, you dealt with someone who had done something very bad to Zelda. He chose to help Vaulhanes take her. No one would have known where she was. You _did not _hurt an innocent person. You gave justice to a criminal who may have never answered for his crime, had you not stepped in." Impa placed a hand on Link's shoulder, sad that her young former student could feel so destroyed.

"You must also not forget the lesson you need to learn here as well, Link. He would have killed _you_. You will leave soon to find Zelda; understand that these people are not reasonable. They are not rational, and they are _not_ innocent. They may have already…hurt Zelda, or worse." Link clenched his fists and grimaced at the thought that Zelda may already be dead. Impa put her hand on Link's. He kept his eyes cast downward, and Impa's heart ached for his sadness.

"You must not trust the people who took Zelda. You must not let down your guard, and you must _not _hesitate or give mercy; these are bad people who will _not _hesitate to hurt _you_." Impa said, holding Link's hand in her own. Link leaned forward, setting his other hand over his eyes. He was still wearing his heavily bloodied shirt, and it disturbed Impa to know he'd been hurt badly _again_. "They will not show you mercy. This guard did not hesitate to hurt you, and he is nothing compared to Vaulhanes. I know Vaulhanes as you do not; the hatred in his heart is great, and he has no concern for anyone."

"When you were a child, you could do nothing to stop people from hurting you, Link," Impa continued, "But now you can. You can stop these bad people from hurting others, too. There is a reason you've had this life; there is a reason you have that crest. You are a good man, Link. I know you will have the courage to do the right thing when you need to, just like tonight." Impa stood up and leaned over to hug Link. "What you did tonight will bring back our Zelda, Link. Thank you so much." Link put his arm to share her embrace, though he was still very upset.

"Thank you, Matron," Link said finally. He stood up from the table, and bowed slightly to her as he withdrew from her room. Impa sighed heavily and went back to preparing Link's weapons for the trip to find Zelda.

Link slowly walked back to his room and closed the door behind him. He knew he had to talk to Remian immediately to start getting some things together to take with him, but his thoughts were scattered. Suddenly, there was a knock at his door.

"Can you come back in a little while? I…I got…I'm busy…I don't want to see anyone right now," Link yelled as he paced the floor. He knew he was being rude, but right then he didn't care. Link never thought Impa was going to tell him that he'd need to hurt _more_ people. That was probably the last thing he needed to hear, and he was badly upset by it.

Whoever was at Link's door knocked again, and then started opening the door. Link stopped where he was. "I _don't _want to see anyone!" Link said again, angrily. Genison walked through cautiously, with Malia following behind him.

"Oh my God, except _you_…" Link walked quickly up to Malia and threw his arms around her. He buried his face in her hair, and she held him tightly. Genison looked away for a moment to give them some privacy.

Malia released Link from her embrace somewhat, and looked at his torn, heavily-bloodied shirt. She stroked Link's cheek with her hand. "Genison called me…and…" she began, and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my God, Link, what happened to you? Did you almost _die_?" Malia wrapped her arms tightly around Link again, and started quietly sobbing into his chest. Link held her close as he looked up at Genison.

"I, uh…I called her and took Zelda's car to go pick her up." Genison said, hesitantly. "I told her what happened in the car. She didn't seem, um…too happy…that we had to use the fountain." Genison seemed like he was searching for the right words. "She kinda understood, what would have happened if…if there was no crazy magic fountain. I had to tell her how Zelda found out about it, too."

Malia turned her head to the side, still resting on Link's chest. "You never told me you almost died _before_, too. How could you _not _tell me? How could you not give me the chance to see you before you…" Malia was getting more upset as she spoke, and she pulled away from Link's arms. "You _didn't know_ some stupid fountain was going to save you!" Malia's voice broke with sobs as she backed away from him. "For _days_ you were laying here _dying_, and you just let me live my life waiting for you to walk through my door? What if you never came back? What if I _never_ knew you were gone, and I lived my _whole life_ waiting for you?!" Malia wiped tears away from her eyes.

"Oh my God, Malia, I'm so sorry," Link suddenly realized that she was right; at that time he'd never even told anyone about her, and if he _had_ died, she never would have known. He walked back to where she stood and wrapped his arms around her again. "I just never wanted to hurt you," he said quietly. Link laid his face on Malia's hair again.

"Yeah, well…" she said angrily, "you did."

Link held Malia for what seemed like forever. It was not just an apology, it was a silent promise that he would never keep anything from her ever again.

"Maybe no one cared about you when you were a kid," Malia whispered, "but that's over now. That's _so very_ over now, Link. All of us here care about you. We're your family now. _I'm_ your family now. I love you. I love you so much," Malia's words seemed to cut through the hate and anger he'd felt since assaulting Antares at Genison's house earlier that night. The fear and uncertainty about carrying the Triforce crest and rescuing Zelda began to dissipate. Link felt stronger just having talked to Malia, even if she did yell at him. Maybe he needed to hear it.

Genison looked at the floor. "Link, I made some calls while I was driving, and Remian's gathering us some supplies. We leave at sunrise. Try…try to get a couple hours sleep, ok?"

"Thanks, Genison," Link said. Malia wiped away tears as she turned to smile at Genison, "Yes, Gents, thank you so much," Malia said.

"Oh yeah, Malia," Genison said, smiling as he opened Link's door to leave, "tell Link when Estia said I should bring you home."

Link looked at Malia, confused. "When does Genison have to bring you home?"

Malia smiled at Link, pushing some of his dark blond hair out of his eyes. "He just did."

-O{XIX}O-

Link was already awake when the first rays of sunrise shone through the sky. Sleeping next to Malia had settled his heart and calmed him down. It had been the best sleep he'd ever had. He woke up happy, and he kissed her forehead as he left her asleep on the bed. He showered, then got dressed in his usual plain white t-shirt, faded black jeans, and dark brown work boots. Link sat down next to Malia on the bed.

"Malia…Malia, I want you to wake up. I want to talk to you before I go," Link said, some of the happiness fading as he knew already what he'd have to say.

Malia turned over, wearing only one of Link's t-shirts, since she'd come to the castle with no extra clothes of her own. Though sex had been the furthest thing from Link's mind since Genison brought Malia to the castle, he still thought she looked beautiful, even angelic, laying there in one of his shirts.

"Hey…you gotta leave soon, don't you?" she said, her voiced filled with disappointment. "Can you lay down with me for a moment?"

Link smiled a half-smile at her, and lay down next to her on the bed. He spread out his right arm for her to lay on, and she scooted over to curl up next to him. She laid her head on his chest and draped her arm across his stomach. He wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm not going to make it sound like everything's going to be ok, Malia," Link began, rubbing his cheek on her soft, brown hair. "I don't know what's going to happen when we get to Kakariko. I don't know how long we will be there, and I don't know when I'm coming home."

"I know," Malia said quietly.

"You know…that I could…"

"Shut up," Malia whispered sadly, tightening her arm around him. She could not hear again that he could die; she just couldn't. She knew it was true, and she knew that these people would probably rather kill Link than let him take Zelda back with him, as they'd already tried.

Link sighed. This was everything he never wanted to put her through. He held her close, just feeling her breathe.

A few minutes later, Link's doorbell rang, causing both Link and Malia to startle. He squeezed her in his arms, feeling her shake slightly as she cried silently. Link couldn't stop it this time either; he tried his hardest not to let her know he was really upset too, but he was sure she knew.

The doorbell rang again. "Dammit," Link said, wiping the tears from his eyes. He kissed Malia again on her forehead. "I gotta get that, Malia. Come on, so I can see you before I leave." Link tried to sound normal, but Malia knew he wasn't ok.

Link walked to the outer parlor and opened his door. Remian and Genison were there. Malia came out of the bedroom, standing behind Link, but in front of everyone still just wearing Link's t-shirt. She didn't care, getting dressed would only waste what few minutes she had left with Link. Link and Malia were both red in the face, and still wiping away tears.

Genison noticed immediately. "Hey Link, hey Malia…" Genison said somberly. "I'm sorry, Link," he said. Link just nodded and turned his head away. Genison had been this same way himself, at his home earlier. He knew very well that his own love might already be dead, and this knowledge pushed into his head at the worst times, consuming him with sadness.

Remian set some car keys on Link's outer parlor table. "Master Genison has asked for some specific things for you to take with you, Master Link. We have procured an older-looking, but excellent running pickup truck for you to drive to Kakariko, as anything else would be greatly noticeable in that part of the country. The bed is carrying a tonneau camper. There is food, clothing, medical supplies, maps, and other necessities hidden in the camper beds. You will have to use only cash so you can't be traced or tracked. You will have an emergency cell phone and GPS tracker that must stay off unless you need it, again so your signal can't be tracked. You will just be two young men on a hunting trip."

"What about weapons? We can't go in there with me just using magic on everyone, I'd be passed out in no time," Link said, furrowing his brow. Malia came and stood next to Link, putting her arm around him.

"_Magic_? What can you do?" Malia whispered to Link. "You'd be surprised," Link told her quietly, smiling. Link whispered something into Malia's ear, and she giggled as she smacked his arm.

Genison cleared his throat to catch Link's attention. "Well, Link, guns can be traced. Gauge size, serial numbers, shell casings, ballistics markings, even ammunition purchases can all be tracked or traced. We can't have this coming back to us, or to the royal family. It would seem like we went all vigilante, when we just need to bring Zelda home. We'll have hunting bows and knives. Link, I was told you know a spell to hide your sword?"

"See?" Link said, as Malia laughed out loud. It took Genison a second to get the joke, but then he started laughing too.

"Focus, hornball. I mean you _actually_ know a spell to hide your broadsword as if you weren't carrying one, correct?" Genison was still chuckling. Even Remian seemed to be trying not to laugh.

"Yes, it's easy. I can do it for both of us and it doesn't require much from me at all. But it's only while it's in its scabbard. Once it's drawn it's visible." Link said, trying to get back to business, but very much noticing Malia in nothing but that t-shirt. She kept close to him, and Link was sure she was trying to help him hide that he was quite excited standing next to her half-naked. She tried standing somewhat in front of him, but as he just kept rubbing against her behind accidentally, it only made the situation worse.

"Do you have a bag you can carry supplies in?" Genison asked. "Remian couldn't find one that wasn't goofy-colored. It can't stand out in the woods."

"Yeah, in my closet, I have a leather backpack. I'll go grab it," Link said, turning quickly so Genison and Remian didn't notice anything _peculiar _about the front of him. Getting his bag would give him a moment to settle down.

"Oh, let me help you, I know right where it is," Malia said, and followed him into the bedroom. As she entered the door behind him, she closed it quietly.

"You don't have any idea where my bag is, do you?" Link asked, smiling at her.

"Not at all," Malia said, then quickly pulled Link's shirt over her head, fully exposing her body to him. "You have 3 minutes, make it count," she laughed.

In two steps, Link had bounded toward Malia, and he began passionately kissing her. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around him, his hands clutching her bare ass. Link carried her to the dressing table and set her down on the top of it. Malia's legs were spread open as Link stood between them, rubbing her thighs.

As Link kissed Malia breathlessly, she reached down and unfastened Link's fly, then pushed his jeans and boxers down just enough so that they weren't in the way. She wrapped her legs around his hips again while he moved his lips to her neck. Malia giggled as Link guided himself slowly, halfway into her, then caught her breath as he pushed into her hard.

"…_oh my God_…" Link leaned his head back and groaned, louder than he expected to. Link held Malia's hips, pulling her into him as he drove himself into her, harder and faster.

"_Shut up_!" Malia whispered, gasping. "They'll…_oh, God_…they'll hear you!" Malia's arms were clasped around Link's neck, and she pulled at his shirt as he thrust himself into her. He couldn't keep his rhythm and kiss her at the same time, so he just touched his open lips to hers, sharing breath with her. Link was sure they were making all kinds of noise but he didn't care.

Link gripped Malia's hips as he pushed harder and harder. He panted and moaned as he came closer to finishing, and her body tensed as she could feel him coming close too. Malia could now barely breathe, much less make any noise.

Suddenly, Link grunted loudly and Malia moaned as Link released into her. Link exhaled heavily, squeezing Malia's hips. Though his rhythm was still strong and hard, it began to slow. Malia clutched Link's body close to hers, as he came to stop moving. His hips were still pressed tight against her, and he left himself inside of her as he tried to catch his breath. He laid his forehead on hers and laughed, breathing through his mouth.

"How long…was that?" Link gasped, smiling at Malia. Malia swallowed as she tried to catch her breath, then licked her lips that had become dry from staying open too long. She looked at the clock across the room on the nightstand.

"Six minutes," she said in between gasping breaths, "You're going to…have to work…on that."

Link smiled and kissed her. "You think so?"

"I've heard…that practice make perfect…" Malia laughed.

"Sounds like…we've got a plan…" Link said, gasping, then kissed her again. "Ok, but right now, I'm…going to get you down off this table, and…we're going to pretend like this never happened."

"Deal," Malia laughed.

Link slowly pulled himself out of Malia, then stood back to pull up his boxers and jeans. Link picked Malia up off the dressing table and set her gently back on the floor, then watched her from behind as she walked toward the bathroom. He turned around, picked up the shirt she'd been wearing off the floor, and threw it toward her.

"Hey, forgot something!" he laughed. She grabbed it midair and took it into the bathroom with her, grinning widely.

Link took a few deep breaths, straightened his shirt, and ran his hand through his messy blond hair. He opened the door to his bedroom, walked through the living room and stopped at the doorway of the outer parlor. Genison and Remian were sitting at the table, staring at him.

"Fly's open, Romeo." Genison said flatly, and Remian laughed out loud.

Link's face turned a deep red as a huge grin spread across his face. He zipped up the fly on his jeans and laughed. He suddenly realized that he forgot the bag he'd gone to get.

"So, uh where were we?" Link asked, unable to remove the grin from his face.

"Well, we were in _here_, planning and preparing. You were in _there_, um, dividing and conquering." Genison said, with a completely straight face. Remian laughed loudly yet again, and Genison started laughing with him.

"Look, Link, I can explain everything on the way, now that we've lost 10 minutes…" Genison said, shaking his head and grinning.

"It was _6 minutes_, Genison…" Malia said as she walked into the room, laughing. She was still only wearing one of Link's t-shirts, but the smell of Link's mint soap followed her into the room as if she'd taken a very quick shower. She tossed Link's brown leather bag to him, and sat down at the table.

"Ok, ok, this is serious now guys," Genison said, looking down. "We need to go, Link."

Link realized that he might have been a little selfish. "I'm sorry, Genison. Everything's been so effed up lately that I just needed a break for a minute."

"No man, that's cool. I probably would have done the same thing. Malia's been through a lot with you too lately, and you guys need what time you can get together." Genison paused, taking a deep breath. "But it's time to go."

Link nodded, and everyone stood up from the table.

"One other thing, Master Link," Remian said. "Genison had wanted you to have a green camouflage jacket like his so you both could blend into the woods. But in the few hours I had to assemble your gear, I couldn't find one. The best I could do was this. At least it's green," Remian said, handing Link an oversized dark green hoodie.

Link pulled on the green hoodie. "Let's go."


	21. Chapter 16

**The Legend of Zelda: A Sword in the Time of Guns**

**Act Three**

**Chapter 16**

The goodbyes had been brief, and most had taken place inside the castle so as not to draw attention to Link and Genison's departure. Impa was the sole person to have accompanied them to the South Entrance, nearly demanding to come along to her old Sheikah village to help, but Link was adamant that she stay home. He did not want his beloved teacher to have to see where her husband was killed and her son had been taken from her. She'd lived through enough, and didn't need to relive all of it again. Besides, at least one of the trusted protectors of the Royal Family needed to stay with them at the castle, and by default that had to be Impa. Impa had, however, given Link a small bottle of the Fairy's water from the fountain to carry around his neck, but she warned him it would be useless if not used before the next sunrise.

Estia had told Link earlier that she had also contacted the Gorons that lived in the mountains near Kakariko, and asked if they could help Link and Genison if they needed it. The Gorons were other Hylians that had just spread out and settled in the mountains after having come here following the Great Flood hundreds of years ago. Estia had told Link of their hulking size, their skill making weapons, and their fondness for wrestling, grappling and marksmanship. She also told Link, that they would be people he could trust, that valued brotherhood and honesty, if only he could find them while he was there. The Gorons, unfortunately, also greatly valued their privacy and solitude. All Link had to find them was the name of a tavern that they frequented, that would be found in the county they would be in, but that was not in any incorporated town that could be found on the map.

The trip would take 5 hours or more, depending on how long it took to travel the mountains. The first hour had been spent mostly silent, with Genison occasionally turning on the radio, only to hear country music and turn it off again.

"Not a fan of country music?" Link laughed, after maybe the 5th time. "That's all anyone listened to everywhere I grew up. I'm not a big fan either, but I'll find you a decent song," Link flipped through the stations, and finally settled on one playing what sounded like a standard country song. "George Strait. You'll fit right in with George Strait. Everyone listens to him." Strait's version of the song "Wrapped" was playing. "This song reminds me of you and Zelda," Link laughed. Genison made a face, but listened anyway.

…_I didn't have to turn my head whenever you walked in_

_The only one to let these chills roll down my skin_

_My heart beats faster, I hear your name_

_I feel my confidence slipping away…_

"Me and Zelda, huh?" Genison laughed, listening to the lyrics. Link smiled and looked at the map.

…_Thought I was doin' fine, 'bout to get you outta my mind,_

_I see your face and then I'm wrapped around your pretty little finger again…_

"Guess it's not too bad of a song," Genison said, his mind back on the other night, when he proposed to Zelda on a country road just like this one. It seemed like such a long time ago, not just under two days. Genison continued to listen to the song.

…_It feels like ages since you've laid down in my arms,_

_I see no good reason still I'm tangled in your charms_

_My God, you're smilin', you catch my eye,_

_My heart is pounding deep inside…_

_Thought I was doin' fine, 'bout to get you outta my mind,_

_I see your face and then I'm wrapped around your pretty little finger again…_

The song was so simple, Genison thought, but like Link had said, it was just like Genison and Zelda's relationship. There didn't need to be anything remarkable to make it work. It just did.

…_Ain't gonna let no man go down without a fight,_

'_Cause my stalls and walls look better in the bright daylight_

_My heart beats faster, I call your name,_

_I feel my confidence slippin' away…_

_Thought I was doin' fine, 'bout to get you outta my mind,_

_I see your face and then I'm wrapped around your pretty little finger again_

Link looked at his friend's wistful face and smiled.

_Your pretty little finger…Baby, I'm wrapped around your pretty little finger again…_

"Good song, yeah?" Link said, folding up the map.

"Yeah, not horrible." Genison smiled, thinking of Zelda's immense power over him, just as if she really did have him wrapped around her finger. He shrugged. That worked for him. Another song came on the radio, but Genison just turned it off, not wanting to ruin his better mood. Genison reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a simple gold ring.

"I going to have this on _her_ pretty little finger before we come home," Genison said, holding it up for Link to see. Link nodded at his friend.

"She wasn't reconsidering _you_, that night she disappeared, Gents. She wasn't going to see some other guy. Antares said she was going to see her brother," Link said.

"I know. I gotta stop thinking I'm not good enough. Zelda wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't good enough for her. Don't worry man, I'm driving that shit outta my head as we speak. No more girlie drama from me," Genison laughed.

"She'd be pissed at you just for calling it 'girlie drama', you know," Link laughed.

"Yep. I know," Genison said, and laughed again.

"So, uh…I really wish we could be using a GPS or something," Genison said, changing the subject as he drove down the winding country roads. Often, many of them weren't even paved but were lined with gravel that kicked up giant clouds of dust. It was a good thing they were driving a 4x4 pickup truck. "But, Estia said most of these roads wouldn't even be recognized by a GPS, so I guess we can go old school for once. Link, I hope you can read a map well," Genison said, glancing at his friend.

"Yeah, me too," Link said, laughing.

-O{XIX}O-

Link and Genison didn't stop anywhere to eat, get gas, or use the restroom. The side of the road was good enough for them to piss on, and the older truck Remian had gotten had dual gas tanks so it didn't need to be refilled. They ate the picnic-type food Estia had the kitchen make for them, and stayed as far away from anyone's sights as they could. They didn't speed, didn't drive crazy, and didn't blast the stereo. No one would know where they were going, or where they had been. Even the truck had West Virginia license plates on it.

About a half-hour before they were to reach Kakariko, Link started watching the names of taverns as they passed, knowing the Goron's tavern would be nearby. The mountain town that the Gorons lived in was supposed to be only a short drive outside of Kakariko, but up some dirt road that you could only see behind the tavern.

"So, what's the name of the tavern?" Genison said, looking around as he drove. "Um, by the way, I'm sick of driving already. When we get back, I'm teaching you to drive. This is some bullshit, 18 years old and you don't know how to drive," Genison said, laughing.

"Hey, you think I _like_ not knowing how to drive? Who the hell was supposed to teach me? I feel like a little kid," Link said, making a face. "But, Death Mountain Tavern…the name of the place is Death Mountain Tavern."

Genison pulled into a small dirt parking lot next to an old building with peeling blue paint. There seemed to be a lot of trucks for the middle of the day. All large pickup trucks, no less. "This tavern doesn't have a sign other than 'private, members only'. How much you wanna bet this is it?" Genison asked, putting the truck in park and getting out. Link got out of the truck also, bringing his leather backpack with a hunting knife, a small crossbow and some short arrows inside. He did not have his sword on his back this time, and wasn't worried about bringing it. Genison had left his pistol at home, at Estia's request. Both men walked up to the only door, a side door that indeed had a tiny sign above the "private" sign, invisible from the road, that said, "Death Mountain." Link guessed that someone would only know it was there if there were _supposed_ to know it was there.

Link knocked on the door, but could hear so much noise inside he wondered if anyone could hear him. He knocked again, banging on the door with his fist. Suddenly the door was yanked open, and a giant, hulking man in jeans and a red flannel shirt with rolled up sleeves stood before them. The man's jaw was unbelievably squared, his shoulders wide, and his hands were huge.

"What ya'll want?" The man bellowed, so loud Link could feel it in his chest. "We didn't order no pizza, boys!" The man laughed heavily, and his giant frame and belly shook greatly. "I think ya'll want the Olive Garden over in the next county, haha!" the man laughed even louder, and Link made a face.

"I'm Link, and this is Genison. Queen Estia sent us," Link said, matter-of-factly. The massive man's face's startled for a second, but only a second.

"Well now, young man, I'd be more inclined to believe that ya'll 'r who you say you are, if ya'll come in here and prove it. Can't be too careful 'round these parts; things've been funny 'round here lately. How do I know ya'll 'r tellin' the truth?"

Link shrugged. "I guess we'll be proving it, then." The giant doorman raised an eyebrow at Link's fearlessness. "What do you want us to do?" Link said, without emotion. Genison stood silently, but just as confidently.

The doorman looked at both Link and Genison, then laughed a hearty belly laugh. "Come on in boys, I like ya already!"

The doorman led Link and Genison through a small hallway and into a larger area filled with tables and a bar that looked just like any other tavern. The only difference was the sheer size of everyone in the place. Even what were the obviously younger men, maybe even teenagers, seemed built, tall and unusually large. It was like a building full of professional wrestlers. There also didn't seem to be any women around. Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at Link and Genison.

The doorman put his hands up. "We got us some new challengers!" he yelled, and the whole place erupted with yells and cheers.

"Alright now, boys…shootin', wrestlin', or line-dancin'?" The giant Goron proffered, with men in the tavern all yelling out their favorite for the new challengers. Before Link could say a word, Genison stepped forward.

"Shooting," Genison said. "I'll take anyone on marking a target." Some of the men in the crowd made a low whistle, as a quiet Goron man stepped forward. He seemed just as clean-shaven and daring as Genison himself, and about the same age, only about 6 inches taller and a good 75lbs heavier. The Goron man had short-buzzed blond hair and blue eyes, the same squared jaw the doorman had, and seemed to hold all of his weight as muscle in his shoulders and chest.

"I'm Dean, and you'll be shooting against me," the Goron said, holding out a huge hand for Genison to shake. Genison himself was not a small man, but Genison's size had nothing on Dean. Genison shook his hand and smiled.

"Name's Genison. Looking forward to it…" Genison said. "Out back, yeah?"

"Yep," Dean nodded. "Got some nice pieces I made myself," referring to the weapons they'd use. Link just followed behind the two men, but ahead of the rest of the bar, which all got up to follow behind.

As they walked out into the afternoon sun, Link could indeed see the dirt road that wound up the mountain through a thick forest of trees, to the Goron's town from behind the tavern. Link wondered where the Goron's women and children were, and what the rest of their town looked like. Dean produced a long gun case, opening it in front of Genison, who smiled when he saw the beautiful handmade rifles inside.

"This'll do nicely," Genison said, as Dean offered him his choice of the two. They were identical, but even Genison knew it was an old standard that if one man produced the weapons to shoot, the other man chose which he wanted to use. Dean nodded and took his rifle as well. He pointed to the line of 5 targets at the other end of a small field that led away from both the tavern and the road leading up the mountain.

"Best 3 of 5 shots, Genison. I'll go first," Dean said, then lowered the rifle in line to his sight. All the men from the tavern were silent, so as not to disturb Dean's shots. Dean fired off one shot, and pulled the bolt. Dead center. Dean fired a second time, and pulled the bolt again as the center showed pierced on the second target. A third fired, and Dean pulled the bolt again. All three shots had been dead center, and Dean stopped shooting.

"Can't get much better than that, Genison. Not really sure how you gonna' beat that. Not even gonna take my last two." The men cheered in low voices, awaiting Genison's turn. One man went up to trade out the paper targets, and Genison waved his hand to stop him.

"I don't see anything wrong with those targets," Genison said, smiling over his rifle at Dean. "I'll be using your shots as my bullseyes, if you don't mind."

Dean laughed. "Well, damn, boy, if you got it in ya…let's see whatcha got."

Genison lowered his rifle to his line of sight, and picked off a shot. No new hole was made outside of Dean's as Genison's went through Dean's original bullet hole.

"Damn, boy…" Dean said under his breath, as everyone else stayed silent.

Genison pulled the bolt, paused, and fired on the second target. Genison's bullet sent through the center of the second target, not disturbing any of the paper yet again.

With the crowd utterly silent, Genison picked off his third shot. This time, however, Genison's shot ran through just right of Dean's shot, and two distinct holes could be seen. The crowd burst into cheers at Dean's triumph over the obviously well-trained Genison.

Dean laughed, and clapped Genison on the back. "No shame in that, boy, what a shot! It's too bad…"

"Measure them," Genison interrupted, a sly grin on his face. Link still stood silently behind Genison, wondering if his friend really had the better third shot. Dean looked stunned, then his face widened into a huge grin.

"The man said measure them, and by all means, get out there and measure them!" Dean yelled, as one of the younger Gorons went out to measure Genison's shot. From 50 meters away, the young man yelled, "Third target: First shot off center, second shot dead center."

Rather than disappointment or anger that their own man had lost to an outsider, the Goron men erupted in a loud cheer. Genison smiled broadly as he handed the rifle back to Dean, and Link laughed at his friend's bravado.

"Damn, Genison," Link said, shaking his head. "You're kinda terrifying. Well," he laughed, "let's get this over with."

Link walked up to the doorman that had let them into the tavern. "I don't dance, so it looks like I'll be wrestling someone." The doorman smiled and nodded. He led Link to a room in the back of the tavern as Genison, Dean and the rest of the bar patrons followed. Link smirked to himself as he reached the large, open room; there was a wide circle painted on the floor, with dirt filling the center. It almost looked just like Impa's training grounds. A jolt of electricity ran through Link immediately, boosting his adrenaline.

The doorman waved his hand in the direction of the circle. "Do whatever you need ta get ready," he said. "I don't got anyone special for you ta wrestle. You just gonna have ta beat three men who wanna try ya."

"Three?" Link said, confused. "Why three?"

"Well, yer friend shot for three of five targets, you get three of five pins. You can also push them out of the ring," the doorman laughed as he looked at Link's smaller build compared to the Goron's, "but I'm guessing that might be a tad tougher." Link shrugged, pulling off his leather backpack, green hoodie and white t-shirt, and setting them on a small table nearby.

"You sure you don't wanna try dancin'?" The doorman asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No." Link said definitively, then sat down to remove his boots, as he often went barefoot training with Impa as well. The doorman went to stand in the center of the circle.

"This young man is looking fer challengers!" The doorman boomed, as the crowd cheered. A smaller Goron stepped up immediately, looking uneasy. He was still larger in body mass than Link was.

"I…I wanna try," the young man said, removing his shirt. The doorman stepped out of the ring, allowing the young Goron to step inside. Both Link and the young man slapped their hands together to acknowledge the start of the match, and begun circling each other. Link bent over into a grappling stance, as the Goron just kind of looked scared and walked around opposite him. Suddenly, Link lunged at the young Goron, tossed him to the floor face-down, and pinned his arms behind him.

The doorman counted to three. "One down!" he bellowed, as the crowd cheered. The young Goron stood up, slapped Link's hand again, smiled at him and left the ring. This time, a much larger Goron left the crowd and walked to the circle. This man was at least twice Link's weight, and had a good 6 inches on his height. The man laughed as he entered the ring.

"My son needs more training," the Goron said, nodding to the young man who had been beaten quickly by Link. "Or, maybe my training sucks," the older Goron man laughed, as he removed his shirt and slapped Link's hand. Link's face never changed as he and the Goron circled each other. The Goron reached in at times to grab at Link, but Link just smacked his enormous hand away. The Goron lunged at Link, who ducked and rolled to the side, avoiding the older man's grab. The crowd cheered.

"Come on, Link! Pin him!" Genison yelled, and men in the crowd started yelling it too. Link circled the Goron man again, and a second time the man lunged at Link. Link spun around and easily used the man's momentum against him, pushing him out of the ring. The crowd cheered louder. Link walked over and smacked the Goron's hand, thanking him for the match.

"Two Down!" the doorman yelled. "Who's next?"

No one stepped up this time. The doorman walked around the edge of the ring, goading the crowd. "Where's mah Gorons at? What kinda men are ya?"

Suddenly, the first woman Link had seen stepped from the crowd. "Jimmy came and got me, said ya'll needed a wrestling challenger, and…" she looked at Link. The woman was a couple years older than Link, stood just as tall, and was nearly as muscular. "Who's this nice young man?" she asked, smiling at Link. Link stood up straight.

"Sarah," the doorman asked her, "Wanna match? No one'll fight him."

"You trained under Impa, yeah?" Sarah asked Link. Link nodded, wondering how she knew that. "Then you know you shouldn't underestimate a woman, yeah?" Link nodded again. Sarah looked at the doorman. "Then I'll be delighted to match with…what's your name, cutie?"

"Link."

"Slap my hand, baby, let's go!" The Goron woman slapped Link's hand and immediately grabbed for his wrist. She twisted it and had him down on one knee, but Link used pure strength to pull himself back up and grab her other hand. With hands together the two grappled, and Link bent her arms backward as her knees began to buckle.

"Ow, how you gonna hurt a girl?" The Goron woman screeched, and Link immediately released his hands from her. She grabbed one of his arms, pulled it backward, swept his legs and rolled him from the ring.

Link punched the floor and stood up, yet said nothing. The crowd cheered wildly. Genison stood there with his mouth open, not knowing whether to cheer or boo.

"Sugar, I _told _you not to underestimate a woman. Don't think you gotta let up just 'cause I'm_ asking_ you to! You fightin' me again, Link. And don't listen to me trickin' you; be smarter than that," Sarah said, winking at Link. She looked down at his shirtless body, dirty jeans and bare feet. "Besides, I rather like being in a ring with you, cutie."

Link walked silently back into the ring with her, then lowered his head and smiled. He held out his hand for her to slap, and she hesitated. She lowered into a grappling stance, then slapped Link's hand to start the match. The crowd cheered. In an instant, Link had grabbed Sarah's hand, swept her legs, and she fell on her back. Link threw his leg over the top of her chest, grabbed her other hand, and held them above her head against the floor. The doorman counted to three, and the crowd erupted again. Genison was easily cheering louder than anyone else.

"Three down!" The doorman yelled, as Link stood up. The doorman grabbed Link's hand and held it into the air. "Brothers! We have new friends!" The doorman yelled. "Sisters, too, Sarah," the doorman laughed, as Sarah rolled to her side on the ground. Link held his hand to her to help her up.

"Thanks Sarah…sometimes I forget how strong, and how _smart_, a woman can be," Link said, smiling at her. "Great match. Now let me guess who you're married to here…" Link looked around the room. "Dean, did I just best your wife in a wrestling match?" Link yelled, as Dean came up from behind some of the crowd.

Dean smiled, "How'd you know?"

Link laughed. "Because I'm betting she wouldn't even have walked into the ring with me unless she had _someone's_ honor to win back. And man, was she trying _hard _to distract me…" Dean laughed, and slapped Link on the back.

"Queen Estia sent her best men, didn't she?" Dean smiled. "Us Gorons would be glad to help you out with whatever ya'll need."

-O{XIX}O-


	22. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Zelda awoke groggily, not aware of anything other than that she had been sleeping. She had been sleeping on the wooden _floor_, no less. Her whole body ached, and as she moved she noticed bruising and bloodied cuts where she hadn't any before. It was actually difficult for her to move, and not just because she was so stiff; she felt tired, disoriented, and weak.

She looked around, trying to figure out where she was, and why she was there. The last she remembered, she had been in her room, kissing Genison. _He had just proposed to her?_ she thought. Was that a dream? Did she just _dream_ that he proposed to her, in the middle of the street? None of it made sense…Genison wouldn't have proposed to her _already_, she thought, and not in the middle of a street. Zelda looked at her hand, where no ring sat on her finger. They'd actually had arguments lately about the fact that they didn't spend enough time together…Zelda shook her head; this was no time to think about some dumb dream. Where in the world was she?

_It looks like an old office_, Zelda thought. There was a dented, grey metal desk, a swivel office chair, and a small 2-seat couch. _It might have been nice to wake up on the couch instead of the floor_, Zelda thought, rubbing her sore hip. She saw two doors; one was closed, and one was open, but neither had a window. There weren't _any _windows in here, in fact. She walked to the open door, and saw a small bathroom. _Thank the Goddesses_, she thought, _I have to go so bad…_

After Zelda used the restroom, she washed her hands, her face, and some of the dirt from her hair. She couldn't understand why she was so dirty. She rinsed her mouth, as it felt dry and sticky, and took a few drinks of water from the tap. As bad as the water tasted, she was terribly dehydrated, and drank as much as she could, before her stomach growled. When was the last time she'd eaten? She couldn't remember; she didn't know what day this was, or even whether it was day or night.

Zelda walked to the closed door, and tried the handle. It was locked. She pulled hard at it, but the heavy wooden door didn't even shake. She tried turning the handle hard, but it wouldn't even jiggle in her hands. It was as if everything on this door was cemented in place and would not give even a little. Finally, desperately, Zelda began banging on the door with her fist. It made no sound. She startled at the break in sound waves and physics, wondering why the pounding would have had no effect. Then it dawned on her: _magic_.

Someone had _enchanted_ the door to lock, not to move or give way. Someone had made it so that she could make no noise against it. She hadn't fallen onto the floor from the couch, she thought, someone had thrown her to the floor, not caring if she were comfortable, and her bruises and cuts provided the evidence. Zelda started to panic; she paced the room, trying hard to remember how she'd gotten there, but nothing entered her mind. She finally tried her own magic, making an attempt to open the door herself. This time, the handle began to turn, and the door shook somewhat, but it refused to open. Zelda immediately got angry, and frustrated…she drew her hands together, and knowing it would take most of her strength, fired a ball of light from her hands into the door. The door singed, and a loud bang could be heard, but the door did not open. Zelda cried out in desperation. She backed away from the door, drew behind the metal desk and sat down in the office chair. She was terribly weak now from having expelled her energy into trying to open the door. Zelda laid her head in her hands, and began to cry.

Suddenly, Zelda startled upright as the door opened, and a man she hadn't seen in years stood before her: Agahnim. Agahnim had been her brother's magic teacher when he still lived at the castle, before her brother had deserted her family. Just as before, he seemed of an ambiguous age, not really old nor young, with unusually smooth skin that never seemed to move when he talked. With black hair, grey eyes, and a slim build, he could have fit in anywhere, and anytime. Agahnim was remarkable that he was so _unremarkable_.

"Agahnim! Where am I? Why am I being kept in this room? You let me go immediately!" Zelda demanded, and Agahnim began laughing at her.

"Just as feisty as I remember, Princess. It's good to see your fire has not been put out. I also see your magic is not weak, either." Agahnim walked toward Zelda slowly as she cowered behind the metal desk, still badly weakened. "You know exactly why _your brother_ brought you here, Princess." Zelda hadn't remembered, but suddenly felt overwhelmingly sad and betrayed. "I'm going to hand you over to Ganon." Agahnim stood over her, smiling disturbingly. "And he's going to do whatever he wants to do with you."

Zelda sat stunned, speechless. She shook her head, not believing that she was suddenly in the middle of what the old legends had warned of. She had to think…there had to be something she could do to stall being given to Ganon.

"You're going to hand me to Ganon? Why?" Zelda asked, trying to read Agahnim's position in the whole ordeal.

"You're not really that ignorant, are you Princess?" Agahnim asked, his face contorting. "He wants your Triforce of Wisdom crest. Once he kills you, it becomes his."

"So what do you get out of it?" Zelda asked, trying to sound young and simple. It was possible Agahnim could believe that maybe she wasn't so smart, that maybe she was as naïve as she had been years ago, if she played it right.

"I get to continue being Ganon's second-in-command, but over more than just that damned desert and this empty town." Agahnim's voice became loud and angry. "I'll get to command Hyrule. I'll finally have something to command besides just wandering idiots and your loser brother. Who wouldn't want that? True power doesn't exist in this country anymore, and Hyrule sits on it's fringes…even you, Princess, can appreciate that I want to return Hyrule to its former glory."

Zelda turned her thoughts over in her head, tired as she was, and tried to connect the things he was saying to the legends. Many times, Ganon had backstabbed his second in command, after he had gotten what he wanted from them.

"What if Ganon is just using you? I know the legends, Agahnim. You do too, don't you?" Zelda said, planting the seed of doubt in Agahnim's mind. She could visibly see his eyes change, as the thought became solvent to him as well.

"Old stories do not constitute the present, Princess. You obviously do not know Ganon as I do. He is a benevolent leader, a strong leader. He recognized my strength in magic as well. He would not discard such an asset he has in me. He has told me so," Agahnim threw his head back, as if to toss off such a notion that Ganon would just exploit him. Zelda saw, however, just a hint of hesitation, just a moment when his shoulders didn't seem so high, when his confidence waned slightly. Zelda was sure that Agahnim didn't trust Ganon.

"But if all you want is Hyrule, why would you give it to Ganon to give back to you? That doesn't make sense," Zelda said, trying again to sound confused and flighty. "Wouldn't the simplest thing be to just take Hyrule yourself? I mean, you have my brother, and now you have _me_… oh my gosh… you have _me_…" Zelda covered her mouth with her hand, allowing herself to look unintentionally alarmed and surprised, when she was very much aware that she _herself _was pushing these thoughts into Agahnim's mind. She could play the virtuous, naïve, _gullible_ princess as long as she needed to. Zelda knew Link would already be on his way to save her,_ if_ he knew where she was, and she just needed to buy time.

"Is this why you took _me_?" Zelda screeched, acting the part well. Agahnim looked stunned, surprised, as if this thought hadn't actually occurred to him yet. "Are you going to…" Zelda gasped innocently, and retreated back in her chair, daring him to consider her meek and submissive. "Oh my gosh, you're going to force me to _marry you_? You're going to force me to…" Zelda gasped again, as a confused Agahnim stood up straighter. Suddenly, his grey eyes narrowed, and Zelda knew that the thought of keeping her for himself was firmly established in his mind. Zelda stood up haltingly from the chair, and backed against the wall. She felt disgusted that she would use herself in this manner, but when balanced against dying at Ganon's hands and her kingdom falling to him, it became a necessary evil. She could do what she had to for her people. Agahnim took the bait, and slinked his way up to her, having been convinced by Zelda's own words not to deliver her to Ganon immediately.

"Why, Princess, don't you think I'd make a fine husband for a royal such as yourself?" Agahnim stood so disturbingly close that Zelda felt his breath on her face. Zelda unwillingly shuddered. "You'd never want for anything. I could make rain stop for you, music play for you…I could make you ageless. You'd never fear again that Ganon would kill you." Agahnim touched her cheek with his forefinger, and Zelda swallowed hard. She wasn't just _playing _the frightened princess any longer. "A beautiful girl such as yourself, a _princess_, with the magic you possess…I could live forever at your side."

Agahnim turned suddenly and walked to the enchanted door. "I have some things to think about, Your Highness. Excuse me, until I return." Agahnim smiled a slimy, aggressive smile at Zelda, who still cowered against the wall where he'd left her. The door slammed shut, and Zelda ran to the bathroom to wash the cheek Agahnim had touched.

"Oh Goddesses, _please_…" Zelda begged, "please let Link know where to find me…._please_…."


	23. Chapter 18 Part I

**Chapter 18-Part I**

"So what'r ya guys gonna need from us?" Dean asked, as Genison finished up his burger and fries. Link had devoured his 5 minutes earlier. Both men were thrilled to get a good meal after the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches the castle kitchen had packed for them.

"Well, do you have anyone that can be a guide for us, help us walk into Kakariko over the land, without taking the roads?" Link asked. "We plan on going pretty much immediately, and we have no idea what we're walking into."

"We been watchin' 'em over there," Dean said, raising his eyebrow. "They ain't got a lot of people, maybe 10, but everyone's armed. Some of 'em got guns, some got swords. Some got both. They don't seem all that well-trained, though. I've got people that are damn sure willing to help ya'll out. We got a good 15 men or more that wanna come, and we's _all _armed, and _all_ trained. We started putting ourselves together as soon as Queen Estia called and told us they had Zelda. So what do ya'll know that we might not?"

"Zelda's brother Prince Vaulhanes is supposed to be in there, but he's considered an enemy to Hyrule," Genison began. "He's able to use corrupted magic; I'm not sure of everything he's able to do, but I know he at least can heal himself and can protect himself in short bursts. It's going to take a concerted effort to kill or capture him. As far as this other guy, Agahnim…" Genison continued, "He's a little weasel, but he's way stronger in magic than Vaulhanes is. I really don't know how strong he is at all."

"Ok," Dean said, considering what he'd just been told. "Kakariko is 2 miles hike from here, through the woods. But ya'll should know now, if we can see them, they can see us, so it's gonna have to wait until nightfall. There ain't a lot of places to hide once you get into the town itself. The whole place burned down about 20 years ago…"

"Eighteen," Link interrupted, thinking of Impa's husband and the Sheikah tribe that died there.

Dean looked up at Link, "Yeah, eighteen…That's right, Estia told us you a Sheikah too, ain't you Link?" he asked. Link nodded, and looked at the table. "I'm sorry about that man, everything is almost just like it was then. There's houses half-standing and everything's blackened…it ain't gonna be easy for you to see that. Lot of people died there, and that's a damn lie they told about a gas leak blowing up the place. It was the Gerudo."

"What happened that day?" Genison asked as he leaned forward on the table.

Dean shook his head, and continued. "Them Gerudo had us barricaded in our town; they used magic to block us off. I was just a little kid then. We ain't got the magic _they_ got, you know…all we could do was watch from up on the mountain. The Gerudo killed the Sheikah fighters and ran everyone else off. They burnt the whole place down. The sheriff came in, and them Gerudo witches had him _convinced_ it was a gas explosion…and then, just like that, they was gone."

Link's face hardened and his eyes narrowed at the thought of an entire town, full of families, destroyed in one day. Homes burned, people killed…and the Gerudo riding off with Impa's son Ganondorf, triumphant and victorious in their decimation of an innocent village. The thought made him physically sick.

"We went in and found that Impa was still alive, but not by much; they musta thought she was dead too. They hurt _her _bad, but they _killed _her husband and took her baby. We helped her bury the dead but there was just no rebuildin' that town; there was nothin' left. She came to stay with us awhile, and then one day she didn't want to be here no longer and she left for Hyrule. All those people killed, man, just to steal Impa's baby….that's rough, man…" Dean exhaled heavily, then looked at Link. "You gonna be alright going in there?"

Link's face did not betray the hatred and anger he felt toward the Gerudo for killing the Sheikah people, including Impa's own husband. In fact, his face showed no emotion at all.

"Yes."

-O{XIX}O-

With nothing else to do but wait, Link dressed himself for battle. The Gorons had given both Link and Genison thigh-length shirts of tight-knit chainmaille they called haubergeons, and Link had put his on over his white t-shirt but under his dark green hoodie. They had also given them leather arm guards infused with chainmaille as well, that were considerably stronger and thicker than what he used when training with Impa. The final items the Gorons had given them stunned Link and Genison by their sheer beauty and strength: Hylian shields, emblazoned with the red Hylian Crest and the gold Triforce. Dean said that the Gorons had historically made them for the Hylian Knights, and that they could even repel some types of magic.

Link had already gone back out to the truck and gotten his sword, strapping it to his back and belting it across his midsection so it didn't shift. The baggy sleeves of his hoodie kept catching on the buckle of the scabbard, and Link finally got irritated enough that he cut off the sleeves just above the elbow with his hunting knife. Then Link noticed that the hoodie bunched up under the belt, so he cut off the thick seam on the bottom as well.

"You seem a bit _annoyed_," Genison laughed. "Why even wear it at all then?" Genison asked, looking at the shredded hoodie.

"'Cause it's cold outside, a white shirt can be seen in the woods, and I feel like it," was all Link replied. Genison shrugged. Genison himself was dressed almost identically to Link, with the exception of a green camouflage jacket instead of a green hoodie. _He _didn't seem to mind the sleeves.

As the last of the afternoon hours until sundown dragged on, Link grew restless. He paced around the tavern, trying to keep himself occupied, but his mind wandered. He felt like a lion that had picked up the scent of blood; anxious, aggressive, _primal_. The Gorons assured him that they'd been watching, and no one had taken Zelda from the old mining factory that Agahnim and Vaulhanes occupied. But that didn't assure Link that Zelda was still _alive_. Link seethed as the hours went on, ready to pounce on Zelda's captors the moment he had them in sight.

Genison was finalizing battle plans with the Gorons. He watched Link out of the corner of his eye, noticing how agitated he was becoming as sundown approached. He left Dean and Sarah's discussion of the terrain, and walked up to Link.

"Sit down, Link," Genison said, sitting at the nearest table. Link sat down as instructed, but on the edge of his seat and facing away from the table.

"I'm one of the Royal Guard, a soldier," Genison began. "and I want you to take my advice, because I know what I'm talking about. You have to take your emotions out of this. You can't let your thoughts crowd out your duties. If you go in there like this," Genison said, gesturing towards Link's anxious posture, "you're gonna make a mistake, and someone who needs to live will die." Link sat up straighter, paying full attention to what Genison had to say.

"Zelda and you both have those Triforce crests, and you _both_ need to survive this. So settle down, and go in there smart. Be brave, but be smart. It's time to be a soldier, Link. Forget any of that other shit in your head, it's just time to do what you have to do. Ok?"

Link nodded. Genison was right; he couldn't go in there all half-cocked, that wasn't the way Impa trained him. He knew he had to be the better fighter on every level. Link took a deep breath. He stood up, walked over to the back door of the tavern, and looked outside. The sun was down, and it was time to go.

-O{XIX}O-

The Gorons led Link and Genison through the woods to Kakariko, avoiding the established path and staying in the underbrush. As proficient as they were with guns, not one of them was carrying one, as Dean explained that "guns make a lot of noise". They all carried compound or recurve bows, hunting knives, and a few of them had swords. Besides swords and hunting knives, Link and Genison had brought recurve bows themselves, as it took too long to reload crossbows and compound bows were too bulky. They made good time over the thick, rocky terrain, quickly reaching the end of the woods and into the huge field where Kakariko village once stood.

Link gasped as his eyes beheld the ruins of Kakariko. The Gorons had been right; it seemed as if Kakariko had just burned _yesterday_. Half-burned frame homes stood with collapsed roofs and open doors, where you could still see furniture as it had been the day it burned. Arrows, toys, and even shoes lay scattered all around. There were still a few lit street lights that illuminated the whole area in a soft orange glow. Maybe 25 homes stood in the village, and everyone one of them had been burned. Link's heart ached for the terror these families must have gone through that day. He took a deep breath, and pushed those thoughts from his mind, as he focused on the mining factory that still stood on the other side of the village.

Link pointed to a dark area where the mountain rose sharply next to the village. "Over there…we'll walk through the dark there and come up beside the factory where there is no door. There's no lights on that side. Genison and I will go in first, then three men at a time 10 paces behind. If you get to Zelda before we do, get her back to Death Mountain…everyone understand?" Link pulled his sword from behind his back. "Let's go."

The Gorons quietly grunted in agreement, and began to jog toward the darkened path. Link and Genison crouched low to the ground as they ran, but the Gorons were huge no matter how low they tried to keep themselves. They made their way past the burned homes and reached the side of the factory.

"Stay here," Link said to the Goron men quietly. He nodded to Genison to follow him. He carefully walked up to the corner of the huge building, and peered around the edge. Link saw two men standing guard at a heavy steel door with one small light above it, about 20 meters from where he was. In the scant light, Link could not see if either of the men had guns, but both men had swords hanging from their belts. Link recognized both men as guards from Hyrule, still carrying their castle-issued weapons. One of them was Antares.

Link turned to Genison. "Two _castle_ guards, both have swords, not sure if they have guns. One is Antares. He's mine…" Link said quietly, and Genison nodded. Link put his sword back in its scabbard and drew his hunting knife. Link took a deep breath, and suddenly ran full-speed toward Antares.

Antares was turned the other way when Link sprinted towards him, but as Link came close, Antares spotted him, let out an angry growl and drew his sword. Antares raised his sword to strike down into Link, but Link dodged behind his shield to the side, then thrust his knife deep into Antares's chest. He pulled it back quickly, glaring into Antares' eyes. Antares fell, his mouth hung open and his eyes wide, into a heap on the ground.

In a split second Link turned around to see the other guard raising his sword above Genison, and he immediately drove his hunting knife into the guard's back. The guard gasped, suffocating without air in his pierced lungs, and dropped his sword behind his head. Link wrenched the knife from the guard's back, and silently watched him collapse as well. Genison stood shocked, for just a moment.

Link had never hesitated. The warrior Link had instantly become stood before Genison, emotionless. Link wiped the guards' blood from the knife onto his jeans, and replaced the knife back into its sheath on his belt.

"Two down," was all Link said. He pulled his bow from his shoulder and put his shield in its place. He plucked an arrow from the thin quiver on his back, nocked it, and drew back quickly. Link nodded to Genison to open the steel door as he aimed inside.

Genison quietly pulled the door open, and Link carefully walked in, his bow still drawn. He looked around and saw one man with a gun drawn, thirty paces away, facing away from him. He took ten long, silent steps toward the man and released his arrow, sending it flying through the man's back. The man collapsed backward and dropped his pistol, which accidentally fired as it hit the ground. The shot rang thunderously through the nearly-empty factory and echoed off the walls.

"Dammit!" Link grunted as he punched at the air, "They know we're here _now_…get the Gorons in here, tell them to spread them out. Agahnim and Vaulhanes would be with Zelda trying to keep her from _us_. You catch up to me after you get them in here, got it?" Link said, putting his bow back on his shoulder and drawing his shield and sword.

"Yes," Genison said, turning back toward the door to disperse the Gorons through the factory. Link ran cautiously down the hall, past the man he'd just killed, and out into an open area of the factory. He looked around, then starting walked down the next hallway, rapidly opening doors as he walked past them. He glanced backward to where Genison and the Gorons were entering the building, just in time to see an unfortunate pair of Agahnim's guards stumble upon them from one of the stairwells. Link paused as he saw Genison deflect one guard's sword, then immediately run him through the chest with his own. Dean punched the other guard so hard he bounced into the wall.

The Gorons started spreading out among the rooms and hallways, as Link waved to Genison to catch up to him. Genison ran toward Link, but a guard appeared suddenly from one of the closed doors that looked like a men's room and stood directly in Genison's path. The man fumbled with his gun as Genison swung his sword widely upward, creating an ungraceful, yet deadly injury to the man's neck, and the man fell dead before him.

Genison stood stunned, then ran to catch up to Link.

"I…I thought we'd be…_capturing_…all these people, not…killing them," Genison said breathlessly.

"We kill them or they kill us," Link said evenly, his eyes casting around to look for more guards. "The Gorons said there were about 10, and that's 6 now, unless the Gorons have taken some out on their own. We find Agahnim and Vaulhanes now."

Link and Genison walked onto the main factory floor, knowing they were dangerously out in the open, but saw no one. Genison spotted another unopened door behind a large, rusty machine, and walked over to fling it open. Link walked toward a second door, but as he went to open it, he heard Genison yell, "Zelda!"

Link's heart jumped that Genison had found Zelda, but suddenly the door that Genison had entered slammed behind him, trapping him inside.

"Gents!" Link yelled, running toward the door. He tried desperately to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

Inside, the figure Genison thought was Zelda faded away, and in its place stood Vaulhanes.

"You and I now, Genison." Vaulhanes laughed. "Long time no see. And no one's ever going to see you again…" Vaulhanes sneered, as Genison pulled raised his sword and ran to strike him. Vaulhanes put up his hand, and Genison's sword shattered in mid-air before it could make contact with Vaulhanes' skin. Genison grunted as he stumbled backward, and he threw the sword's broken hilt to the floor.

"Where's Zelda?" Genison growled, narrowing his eyes.

Vaulhanes laughed again. "Well, I hope Agahnim's killed her by now, I…"

Before Vaulhanes could finish talking, Genison rushed at him, yelling wildly and grabbing his neck. Vaulhanes instantly produced a blue flame around his hand, extended his arm, and pounded Genison in the stomach with it. Genison screamed in pain and buckled to his knees.

"You'll never hurt _me_," Vaulhanes hissed, and materialized another ball of blue fire in his hand. He rolled it around as if he were rolling a tennis ball. Genison knelt before him, moaning in agony, trying to figure out a plan.

Outside the door, Link recognized the magic holding it shut, and knew it would be different from his own. Still, he concentrated his magic on the door, and after a few seconds, it began to shake and wretch.

Inside the room Vaulhanes seethed, angry that Link's magic could even put a dent in his own. He threw the ball of fire at the door, like an enraged, spoiled child throwing a tantrum. In the split-second that Vaulhanes' concentration was elsewhere, Genison pulled his knife from the sheath on his belt, and drove it upward into Vaulhanes' chest. Vaulhanes struggled for breath, clutching his chest as he stumbled backward and fell to the floor. Genison stood up over him, watching the life leave his body.

Vaulhanes' magic expired as he did, and Link was able to throw the door open. He rushed into the room, only to see Vaulhanes dead on the floor, and Genison standing awkwardly over him. Genison glanced over at Link with a strange look on his face, and Link knew something was wrong.

"Gents?" Link asked, sheathing his sword. Suddenly Genison's eyes rolled back as he crumpled to the floor.

"_Gents!"_ Link yelled, rushing to his best friend's side. "_Oh my God, oh my God…"_ Link muttered desperately, dropping to his knees. He looked over Genison's body anxiously, trying to find the injury. He could find nothing, and had no idea how he'd been hurt. He felt for his pulse, and noticed that Genison felt _hot_. Very, _very _hot…Had Vaulhanes burned him? Electrocuted him?

Link took in a deep breath, and placed his hands on Genison's chest. Dean was suddenly at the door, and startled at the sight of what seemed like Genison's lifeless body. Link looked at him worriedly, then turned back toward Genison and closed his eyes.

Link sent every bit of the health and life he could spare in his body toward Genison. He weakened as he concentrated, and took in a desperate, gasping breath. Link frantically, urgently focused on the life entering his best friend, and suddenly Genison's chest heaved as the breath returned to him. Genison opened his eyes, panting and gasping, but alive.

Link let out a joyous yelp, but then wobbled as his heavily weakened body could barely keep upright. He leaned back against the wall, drawing heavy breaths, while Dean came in to help Genison sit up.

"You ok, man?" Dean asked Link nervously, "You look like you ain't doin' too good."

Link laughed weakly, his voice dry and cracking. "I'll be just fine," he said, reaching for the tiny bottle of the Great Fairy's water at his neck. He pulled off the cork stopper, and threw a drink of the water into his mouth. Link returned the stopper to the bottle, and took in a deep, grateful breath. He pulled himself up to a sitting position away from the wall as his body healed.

Link looked over at Genison, as both still sat on the floor. "I need to know if I did enough; you _have_ to tell me if I did enough to heal you."

Genison haltingly pulled himself up to his feet, and waved off Dean's help as he stood by himself. "I'm good, let's go find Zelda," Genison said, as Dean made a face. Genison seemed fragile and drained, but Link felt that he would recover well. Genison did not, however, have the strength at all to continue on with Link.

"Dean," Link said, his voice strong again from the fairy's water, "take him back to Death Mountain."

Dean nodded as he put his arm around Genison to help walk him out. Genison stopped dead in his tracks, refusing to move.

"Link, you're gonna get killed if you do this by yourself," Genison said, his face betraying the anguish he was feeling at having to leave Link behind to rescue Zelda himself. He looked at Vaulhanes' body. "I was just barely able to kill _him_, and only because he was angry and paying attention to _you_."

"Zelda would kill me if you died, so I'd rather not take my chances with _her_." Link laughed slightly, trying to make light of a dark situation. "We all know how scary that girl is," Link put his hand on his friend's shoulder, then looked at Dean. "Get him out of here _now_. Zelda cannot lose her brother and her fiancé in one night." Genison looked at the ground, and reluctantly allowed Dean to help him move.

"Just so you know, Link," Dean said as he walked Genison toward the door, "we ain't found Zelda, but my men took out 3 more of Agahnim's guards. There was only s'posed to be 10, so I figure that just leaves Agahnim."

Link nodded, breathed in deeply, and drew his sword.

-O{XIX}O-


	24. Chapter 18 Part II

**Chapter 18-Part II**

Zelda startled as she heard a single gunshot somewhere outside her door. The sound was loud and deafening, and echoed off of what must have been a huge, open area. She still had no idea where she was being kept, nor even what kind of building she was in. No one had been back in to see her since Agahnim had come, which seemed like it was hours ago. However, a gunshot could mean that someone was fighting someone, and that could mean that Link was here. Zelda's heart jumped at the thought that he might actually be here to save her soon, even though the worry about him being shot at was greatly present as well.

Zelda stood up and paced around the room. She still felt badly weakened from lack of food and from having been hurt, but hope alone was boosting her energy. She thought she heard yelling then, lots of angry voices, and her mind raced. Was something else going on? Was something bad happening?

Suddenly and abruptly, Zelda's door flung open, and Agahnim stood before her. He stormed into the room, frantic, sweating, and breathing heavily.

"Let's go, Princess…" he snarled, violently grabbing her arm and dragging her from the room. His hands dug deeply into her already bruised arms. She saw now that she was in some kind of industrial factory, and Agahnim had locked her in a third level room overlooking the main work floor. Below her she spotted what looked like a group of Gorons to the left, and…Link! Zelda's pain and terror dispelled as she saw that Link was on the main floor with his sword drawn, and it looked like he was searching for _her_. Her eyes grew wide, and she took in a breath to scream his name, when suddenly Agahnim pinched his fingers together in her direction, silencing her voice. A great, desperate cry stayed trapped in her throat as she frantically fought against Agahnim.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to," Agahnim spat at her. "I would be doing you a _favor_ by marrying you….you'd get to keep your kingdom, your crest, _your life_…but if you give me too much trouble, I will just toss you to Ganon. I don't need _you _to get Hyrule. _So quit being a fucking bitch and just fucking cooperate, understand?" _Agahnim hissed into Zelda's face, as she cowered before him.

Agahnim looked into her eyes menacingly, and Zelda felt truly afraid. It was one thing to stall, it was another to anger him so badly that he did something drastic. Zelda nodded her agreement, still unable to speak.

"Good."Agahnim growled, pulling her by the arm toward a freight elevator on the other side of the factory. "You can be the one to keep peace in your kingdom with _me_, or you can die like everyone else under Ganon. I, myself, _refuse_ to die at the hands of that boy with the Triforce, so you are going to need to protect _me _if you want to protect your kingdom and yourself."

Zelda wondered why Agahnim would want _her_ to protect him…where was her brother? She couldn't speak, and she didn't want to incite Agahnim's wrath, but she had to know. She tugged at Agahnim's arm, and he ignored her. She tugged again, and he finally turned.

"What the hell do you want _now_?" He asked bitterly. She tried to mouth the word "Vaulhanes", and after a few tries, he understood.

"Your _brother_? Do you really _care _where your brother is? Your brother is dead." Agahnim said curtly, as Zelda startled in dismay. He continued to pull her along the corridor as he spoke. "Your brother has never been anything more than a path for me to get to _you_. Your brother had no intelligence, no real power in magic, no future. His own stupidity and impatience killed him. Even the Goddesses thought him _disposable_, Princess…and that's why _you _carry the crest, and not _him_."

Zelda's eyes grew wet with tears, knowing that the brother she grew up with, the brother she loved, the brother she had hoped to bring back home to the castle one day, was dead. Even if Agahnim had told her that it was Vaulhanes who took her and hurt her, she hadn't remembered and she didn't believe it.

"…at least that moron was able to take out Genison before he died," Agahnim muttered offhandedly, to which Zelda stiffened, horrified. Genison had been there? And Genison was…_dead_?

Zelda couldn't move, she couldn't breathe…whatever pain she felt from her brother's death dissipated as her entire future with Genison had instantly become black and void. Agahnim yanked on her arm again, and this time she couldn't physically move. She stood in place, shaking, gasping, hyper-ventilating.

Agahnim paused his steps, and looked at her curiously. "_You were in love with Genison…"_ he drawled, smirking. "How ridiculous a thought, that a Princess of Hyrule might have married a lowly castle guard." Agahnim knew Genison was only injured, and not dead, but he allowed his choice of words to torment the Princess, knowing it would weaken her into submission.

"What could he possibly have offered you?" Agahnim touched under her chin with his forefinger, and she didn't even notice. Her eyes stared off into the factory, at the walls, at nothing. "You will have so much more with _me_…I have magic, ambition, _true power_…" Zelda stood deathly still, her mouth hung open.

Agahnim sneered, enjoying the shattered emotions the Princess was experiencing. She'd give him no trouble now, he thought, as he steered her toward the elevator. He wouldn't _need _to use force with her; her spirit was broken.

Agahnim led Zelda to the open door of the freight elevator and directed her inside. He pulled the liftgate door closed and nervously pushed the button for the lower level, where there was a maze of mining caves that connected to the factory. Agahnim knew of a cave that led out to the other side of the mountain, where he'd hidden a car just in case anyone would have found out he was using this factory. He anxiously shifted his weight from one foot to the other as the elevator slowly descended.

Suddenly, Zelda's stream of consciousness returned, despite her overwhelming sadness, and she was determined not to go _anywhere_ but home to Hyrule. She slammed her hand against all of the elevator buttons at once, hoping the elevator would have to stop, at least momentarily, on the floor she'd seen Link on.

Agahnim shoved Zelda against the rear wall, sending her tumbling to the floor. Her eyes teared up as pain shot through her back and shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch _anything_!" Agahnim screamed, as the elevator settled in place on the second floor. Agahnim kicked the metal bars of the liftgate door, making a large crashing sound which could be heard throughout the quieted factory. Zelda was terrified Agahnim would kick her too, and she pulled herself to standing just in case he tried.

Out on the main floor, where Link was still frantically searching rooms, he heard a male's voice screaming, and then a huge metallic banging sound. He looked to where the sound came from, and saw the lights above the freight elevator were lit, and about to descend to the floor he was on. Link ran across the expanse of the factory's main work area, hoping to reach the elevator before it passed his floor, just in case Agahnim and Zelda were on it. Link stood, sword in left hand, shield on his right arm, directly in front of the liftgate.

Before the elevator completely descended, Link could see the legs of two people through the metal bars of the liftgate, and recognized the jeans and shoes Zelda had been wearing the night she'd been taken. Agahnim stood near the button panel on the left and Zelda was against the back wall. He quickly stepped off to the side and out of their sight, waiting for the elevator to stop. As the elevator settled into position on the main floor, Link jumped around to the front of the elevator, and ran his sword through the bars of the liftgate. Agahnim screamed in pain as Link's sword pierced his side. Before Agahnim could concentrate enough to use his magic, Link threw open the liftgate door and yanked him from the elevator.

"_Come here, you fuck…"_ Link growled, throwing Agahnim into the concrete wall. With his focus broken, Agahnim's spell on Zelda's voice ceased. Zelda stumbled from the elevator, trying to run the best she could despite her injuries. Link raised his sword to kill Agahnim, but Agahnim quickly reached out his arm and grabbed Zelda when she tried to run past. With a shock from Agahnim's hand, Zelda screamed and stiffened as he pulled her in front of him, whimpering in pain. Agahnim held Zelda tightly against himself as a shield from Link's sword, and extracted Zelda's energy, rapidly healing the wound in his side.

"Link!" Zelda screamed as she writhed, her energy draining, "Help me!"

Agahnim pushed Zelda off him and to the floor. She cried out again, and remained on the floor, badly injured. Link raised his sword, hoping to finally have the chance to strike Agahnim. Suddenly, Agahnim extended his arm toward Link, and a flash of blue flame shot from his arm. Link pulled up his arm and shielded himself from the blast, but it was stronger than he thought and it sent him flying backward into a wall. As Link stood against the wall, Agahnim shot another blast at him, just barely missing his midsection. A third shot came bolting at Link's face, and he swiftly threw up his arm and shield to protect himself from it.

Agahnim's barrage stopped, and Link worried that it was just a trick. But Agahnim stood, panting, out of the energy he needed to fire at Link. In one split second Link ran toward him, raising his sword, and suddenly Agahnim did something Link didn't even know was possible.

Agahnim split himself into 9 separate, identical beings.

Link stood stunned, but only for a second. He swung his sword at the Agahnim that was before him, yet it passed right through him. Link swung again at a different Agahnim, and it passed through that one as well.

Agahnim laughed at Link's confusion and frustration. "You do not have the power to kill me. I have lived longer than you can even comprehend." Link swung his sword at another Agahnim, and again the blade simply continued through without harming him.

"Fight me _yourself_, Agahnim…fuck these stupid tricks…_come on_!" Link roared, and Agahnim laughed again.

"Tricks keep me _alive_, boy…" one of the Agahnims said. "I have no sword," another Agahnim said. "You would still lose to my magic," yet another Agahnim said, then all 9 beings laughed in unison.

"It's better if you just leave now, for Ganon will come to collect_ you_ as well," one of the Agahnims sneered. "Your weak princess will easily die at his hand, and then he will have two of the Triforce crests," another Agahnim spat. "You will be cowering at his feet, begging for mercy that will not come," a third Agahnim scoffed.

Link stood in place, not knowing what to do. _If Agahnim had the power to kill me, he would have_, Link thought..._but he doesn't_. _He's just trying to stall until he gets his power back._ Link looked down at Zelda, quietly sobbing in pain. His heart ached for her misery, and he remembered the fairy's water at his neck. Link quietly yanked the bottle from around his throat, so Agahnim did not see. He knelt down next to Zelda, and quickly popped the stopper off, hoping at least one small drink still existed in the bottle. He poured what he could in her mouth and leaned close to her face.

"I don't know if this will help you, Zel, but if it does, don't get up. Let him think you're still hurt, or he'll hurt you again," Link whispered in her ear. As Zelda swallowed the water, she felt its power healing her body, and she looked up into Link's eyes and smiled, yet stayed on the floor as he'd told her to. He smiled a half-smile back at her, grateful that she was ok. Agahnim laughed behind him, taunting him.

"Link," Zelda whispered, "I can help. My magic is not as strong as his, but I can reveal a deception if I concentrate. You must watch; there will be a moment when only the real Agahnim can be seen, and you must kill him immediately, before my magic weakens again. You also will need to concentrate to enchant your sword to pierce magic, just in case he protects himself. You know how to do that…it's going to be the only way to kill him. Go, _now_…before he does anything else," Zelda smiled at Link again, then laid back on the ground to fool Agahnim.

Link stood up, pretending to be upset and heartbroken, and faced some of the Agahnims. The 9 Agahnims cackled at him, trying to goad him into getting angry.

"Such the great Hero…" one Agahnim said. "He can't even swing a sword," another Agahnim said. "An utter failure," another Agahnim mocked. Zelda lay on the floor, and focused her magic on exposing Agahnim's ploy. Link concentrated on his sword, willing it to repel Agahnim's enchantments through the magic he possessed.

"Useless _fuck_," the sole remaining Agahnim spat. Before Agahnim could realize that his trick was suddenly dissolved, Link drove his sword forward into Agahnim's chest, then wrenched it quickly from his body. No blood lay on Link's sword.

"It's about _time_…you fucking _died_…" Link growled. He put his sword back in its sheath and his shield on his back, as he stood over Agahnim, watching him die.

Agahnim grabbed his chest and _screamed_…a horrible, soulless, echoing scream. His hair turned white and fell from his head, and his face wrinkled and contorted into that of a person aged hundreds of years. He withered before Link and Zelda's eyes, collapsing into a frail, spindly corpse. He appeared as if he'd been dead for ages.

Link wanted to celebrate that he'd rescued Zelda, but he knew something much more important needed to be done first.

Reaching for Zelda's hand, he helped her up off the floor, and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're ok, Zel…" Link whispered, as Zelda buried her head into his chest. He silently held the still-terrified princess for a long time. Link released his embrace and, holding her hand, led her across the main floor of the factory.

"Vaulhanes…didn't survive, Zel…" Link said, turning to look at Zelda. Her eyes welled with tears as she nodded her understanding, and he led her into the room where her brother's body remained. Genison's knife still protruded from Vaulhanes' chest.

Zelda stood still, as her sobs began to overtake her, and Link put his arm around her shoulders. She didn't take her eyes off Vaulhanes, and Link assumed that years of memories of the brother she'd loved flooded her mind and heart. Link wrapped his other arm around Zelda, and she turned her head into his chest. She clutched him tightly, and cried.

Link held Zelda close, for what seemed like an eternity, until she pulled from his embrace. She wiped the tears from her eyes, sniffling as new tears appeared, and took a deep breath.

"I can't…I want to see…" she began, but her sobs broke her words. She couldn't say what she was trying to say without crying desperately.

"It's ok, Zel…what do you want?" Link asked gently, putting his hands on her arms.

"Don't keep me from…" she whispered, and a sob choked in her throat, "please, Link…I have to see…where Genison died too..." Zelda's face grimaced as she said the words, and endless tears streamed down her face. She closed her eyes, threw her face into her hands, and wept.

Link was stunned. Agahnim must have told her that Genison had died.

Link wrapped his arms around her. "Zel, Genison's alive…he didn't die…" Link stroked her hair, trying to comfort her. _The pain she must have been in_, Link thought, _believing that both her only brother and her husband-to-be was dead_. "He's not dead, Zel…listen to me, he's not dead…"

Zelda tore herself away from Link's embrace. "What?" her voice skipped, as if a laugh of joy was trying to push through her crying. "Oh, Goddesses, _what_?" she said again, hoping she heard Link right.

"Genison's _alive_, Zel…he got hurt bad but he's alive," Link said again, his voice rising. "Genison's _alive_."

Zelda covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh Goddesses….oh Goddesses….oh thank you Goddesses…" Zelda began weeping again, this time overwhelmed with joy and pain and the whole ordeal she'd been through the last two days. Link smiled a weary half-smile, and swept Zelda up into his arms. He carried her from the room her brother died in, from the factory where she'd been held a prisoner, and out into the cool September night.


	25. Chapter 18 Epilogue

**Chapter 18-Epilogue**

After taking Genison back to Death Mountain to recover, a few of the Gorons returned with ATVs to help "clean up the mess". The county sheriff, already well used to strange problems at the Kakariko village, just shook his head when he was told that Agahnim's men had kidnapped the yellow-headed teenager, and that the Gorons had gone in to rescue her. The sheriff had previously been suspicious of the people living at the old factory, since they were armed to the teeth, and had no trouble believing that they had been up to no good. He interviewed Zelda, Dean, and Link, and then let them all go on their way. Some of the laws in this part of the country were still pretty old-school when it came to people kidnapping teenage girls.

Although Dean had originally taken Genison back to Death Mountain, it was quickly agreed that since no one knew exactly how bad he'd been hurt, he should be checked out by a physician just to be safe. When Link and Zelda returned back from Kakariko on one of the Goron's ATVs, they were told that Dean had taken Genison to the hospital in the next county. Although Zelda was heartbroken not to see Genison herself, she was glad that he would be getting the medical attention he needed.

The Gorons offered Link, Zelda, and Genison a home in their town to stay in, as they did to Impa 18 years earlier, while the three of them took care of any issues they needed to manage from Vaulhanes' death. Zelda took them up on their offer, but wanted to stay at the tavern a bit longer to get some dinner before she hiked up the mountain to the Goron's village. It was only about 10pm and she hadn't eaten in 2 days, and both Link and herself were famished.

"So you really had to wrestle _three_ Gorons?" Zelda asked, laughing as she picked up a french fry.

"Well, Genison had already kicked Dean's ass in target shooting, so it was wrestling or line dancing. And I don't dance," Link said gruffly, avoiding her eyes. He knew what she was steering him towards.

"Oh, come on…that looks like fun," Zelda said, glancing over at the rows of Gorons dancing in perfect unison to country music blaring on a jukebox. "You know you're going to have to learn to dance _sometime_."

"I didn't say I don't _know how_ to dance, I said I don't _do_ it…like I don't read magazines, I don't jog, I don't wear women's clothes…I could go on and on, but some things I just _don't do_. That's one of them," Link said, making a face. Zelda looked at him and made a face right back at him.

"I _order_ you to," Zelda grinned.

"Nope." Link shook his head, and shoved his burger in his mouth.

"Oh, come on…_Genison _would…" Zelda said, playfully pouting.

"Yeah, well…Genison's not here…" Link said, then grimaced at his own terrible choice of words. He drifted his eyes upward towards Zelda's. She looked down at her food, and he could tell he'd upset her badly. He couldn't believe he'd just said that, when it was just hours ago she was sobbing because she thought Genison was dead. Even still, she was already worried because Genison was in the hospital and she hadn't heard from him yet.

"Aw, Zel…I didn't mean it like that, I'm sure he's doing ok…" Link said, putting down his burger. He sighed heavily. "Come on, I'll go dance with you," Link said, thinking she'd be happy, but her face didn't change.

"I want to go see him, at the hospital…" Zelda said suddenly. "…right _now_."

"No…you need a break, and he'll be back soon. He needs some rest too. They won't even let you in; it would be after visiting hours. We'll go see him tomorrow…come on, I'll dance with you." Link was trying desperately to change the subject, but it seemed she'd made up her mind. She just ignored him.

"_Come on_," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up from the table, "you can teach me how to dance or something," Link said half-heartedly, knowing he already knew how to dance, but just trying to get Zelda's mind off Genison. She reluctantly got up from the table and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. As they got to the middle of the floor the Gorons let out a cheer, proud to see their princess and Link dancing with them at their own tavern. Zelda smiled weakly and curtsied to the Gorons.

The Gorons seemed to have very specific moves they followed, and Zelda had a little trouble keeping up. She had never line-danced before. She was very much surprised, however, to see that Link knew some of the moves and kept up easily. The end of Garth Brooks' "Two of a Kind, Working on a Full House" was playing, and Zelda made effort to turn, kick and stomp with the Gorons and Link.

"We'll have to get you some lessons when you get home," Link said, laughing at Zelda's missteps.

Zelda smirked at him. "Well it seems I _already know_ a line-dancing master."

Link just shrugged as he kept in step. The song on the jukebox changed to Travis Tritt's "It's a Great Day to Be Alive," a slower song that Zelda wouldn't have to know any moves for. Link held up his hands to Zelda.

"Come on, I'm sure you know how to slow dance," he said. "This is a great song."

Zelda came closer to Link and took his hand, and Link led her steps. _He really is a very good dancer_, she thought.

"Is this why you're such a good swordfighter?" she asked, "because you're such a good dancer?"

Link shrugged again. "I guess it helps."

As Zelda danced with Link, she actually began enjoying herself, and a lot of the terror and pain of the last two days started to wither away. She startled when she heard Link sing some of the lyrics to the song as they danced.

"_Feelin' pretty good and that's the truth…It's neither drink nor drug induced…No, I'm just doin' alright…"_ Link sang along to the words, grinning at Zelda.

"I didn't know you like country music," she said, smiling back at him.

"I just like a lot of different songs from all kinds of music. I don't really listen to just one kind." There was a quiet pause in their conversation as they danced, and then Link started singing the lyrics again, _"Now I look in the mirror and what do I see…A lone wolf staring back at me…long in the tooth but harmless as can be…Lord, I guess he's doin' alright…"_

Zelda smiled. It seemed Link had quite a few talents, as he could sing well too. She wondered if he had any artistic skills, or could play any instruments. She'd have to ask him once they all got home.

"_Sometimes it's lonely, sometimes it's only…me and the shadows that fill this room…Sometimes I'm fallin', desperately callin…howling at the moon…"_ Link sang, and then fully surprised Zelda as he howled goofily along with the song…

"Ahhhh-OOOOOOOO!" Link howled, and started laughing, and then did it again, "Ahhhh-OOOOOOOOO!"

Zelda started laughing out loud, and then felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Genison standing behind her.

"May I cut in?"

Zelda gasped, and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Goddesses, Gents! Oh…oh I missed you so much…" She hugged him tightly, and he kissed her forehead.

Link made a slight bow towards Zelda and Genison. "Glad to see you're back, Gents," he smiled. "Now dance with your bride-to-be." Link grinned as he walked back to his table.

Zelda startled as Genison lowered his arms around her waist and started slow-dancing with her. "_What_?" she whispered to him, confused. Zelda had thought she'd _dreamed_ Genison's proposal…but had it been _real_? She could barely remember. Genison saw the look on her face, and knew immediately.

"You don't remember, do you?" he asked sadly. She shook her head silently, her eyes wide, and he sighed heavily. "Come on, just dance with me…I've missed you so much…"

Zelda laid her head on Genison's shoulder as they danced. Genison knew that if she didn't remember his proposal, then she didn't remember any of the things he_ said_ before the proposal. She wouldn't remember why he'd asked her to marry him so soon in their relationship.

"I can't…be apart from you, any more…" Genison began, as Zelda listened to his heartbeat. "Our lives don't allow us to be dumb kids going out on dates on Friday nights. That's never going to be _us_." Zelda lifted her head and looked into Genison's eyes.

Neither Genison nor Zelda noticed Link walk to the jukebox and order up a song.

"I'm only happy when I'm with you, and you're worth every risk I need to take." Genison kissed her gently. "It's time we stopped living the way everyone thinks we should live, and just live for us."

The song ended, and the next one started…Genison smiled broadly as George Strait's "Wrapped" came on, the same song Link had played for him in their truck on the way to rescue Zelda. The Gorons returned to their line-dancing, undisturbed as Genison and Zelda danced with each other in the middle of them.

Zelda looked at Genison curiously. "Not you, too," she said, laughing.

Genison continued to smile as he danced with Zelda, his hands on her hips and her arms around his neck. "Link says this song reminds him of us," Genison looked over at Link, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

…_My heart beats faster, I hear your name…I feel my confidence slipping away…_

_Thought I was doin' fine, 'bout to get you out of my mind,_

_I see your face and then I'm wrapped around your pretty little finger again…_

Zelda listened to the lyrics and smiled. She looked into Genison's eyes as they danced.

"I'm so glad you're ok," she said, putting her hand on his cheek. "Thank you, for coming to find me."

"Are you kidding?" Genison said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out the gold ring, without Zelda seeing it and held it in his hand. "I'm never going to let anyone take you from me ever again."

This time, Genison sang along to the song…

"_Thought I was doin' fine, 'bout to get you out of my mind_," he sang to her, as Zelda smiled. "_I see your face and then I'm wrapped around your pretty little finger again_…" Genison held up her left hand, and placed the gold ring on her finger. Zelda gasped and put her other hand over her mouth. Genison held her left hand as he knelt down on one knee, while every Goron in the tavern stopped moving to watch.

"Zelda, I love you. We shouldn't be apart anymore…please, will you marry me?" Genison said, his blue eyes gazing into Zelda's. Her eyes filled with tears as she nodded.

"_Of course_ I will," Zelda said, wistfully. She pulled him up to stand before her. "I don't ever want to be apart from you ever again. I want _you_…to be _with me_, forever. I love you."

Genison put his hands up to her cheeks, held her face in his hands, and looked into her eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed her. The whole tavern crowd erupted in a cheer.

Genison wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in himself. She clutched him tightly, as he stroked her hair. Genison might have yelled out the car window the first time he proposed, but this time, as tears filled his eyes, he just needed to hold her. He was just so grateful to have Zelda back in his life.

Genison and Zelda continued to dance, holding each other close. The Gorons went back to line-dancing, but kept cheering until the end of the song. Across the tavern, Dean put his arm around Sarah, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Link sat at his table, ecstatic for his best friends, but suddenly missing Malia very much. He actually felt _lonely_. He wished she were there with him to share their friends' celebration.

Out on the dance floor, Zelda smiled brightly as Genison kissed her hand.

"_Your pretty little finger…" _Genison sang to Zelda, "_Baby, I'm wrapped around your pretty little finger again…"_

-O{XIX}O-

Link, Genison and Zelda stayed at the tavern until almost 2am. It was such a great night compared to the hell they'd survived through only hours earlier. They knew they'd have to talk about it sometime, but no one wanted to bring it up _tonight_. When it was time to hike up the mountain, Dean and Sarah held hands as they led the three friends up the long dirt path that wound its way toward the Gorons' village. Though the night was chilly, the moon was bright and clear, and it illuminated the path brilliantly. Soon they saw an orange glow up from small streetlights up ahead, and finally the village itself.

"Wow…" Zelda said, thoroughly charmed by the Gorons village. There were small wood-frame homes, storefronts, a central gathering area, and even caves that went into the mountain.

"Most everyone's asleep now," Dean said. "Sarah an' I don't have no babies yet, so we was able to help ya'll with Kakariko. Tomorrow you'll get to meet everyone else's families. Tonight, though, ya'll need to get some sleep."

Sarah led them all to a small bungalow home near the center of the village. It was dark inside, but she opened the door and turned on a wall light. It was a simple home, with simple furnishings, but it was clean and pleasant. She pointed to the phone on a stand by the couch.

"Call your momma, Princess…she's gotta be worried out her mind," Sarah said. "We called and told her when Link first got ya outta there, and she knows about Vaulhanes, but I'm sure she wants to hear her baby's voice." Zelda nodded at Sarah and smiled.

"I will, Sarah, thank you."

"Ya'll got some basic foods in the kitchen, and tomorrow when the tavern's open go on and get yourselves somethin' hot to eat. We'll be taking care of ya'll the best we can."

"I'm glad you're ok, Your Highness…and…_congratulations_," Sarah said, smiling warmly at Zelda and Genison. "Ain't often you find a man like that…and I should know," Sarah smiled at her own husband now, and took his hand. "G'night, ya'll."

Link walked up and shook Dean's hand. "Thanks, Dean, we couldn't have done it without you." Genison walked up and gave Dean a big "guy" hug, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm beat, g'night ya'll," Dean laughed. He walked his wife from the house and closed the door behind him.

Zelda sighed and sat down heavily on the couch. Link walked through the small home, looking through the rooms. Genison went to check out the kitchen.

Link returned to the living room. "Two bedrooms, one twin bed each. I'll sleep on the couch," he said, shrugging. He didn't care where he slept; he could have slept on a dirt floor and been happy with it tonight.

Zelda laid her head against her hand, sighing as if her exhaustion were overtaking her. "I'm going to ask a favor of you guys, and don't ask me any questions…please, can you guys bring the second bed into the larger bedroom?"

Genison looked confused. "Sure, Zel…we can do that for you. Come on, Link," he said, and the two terribly tired men moved the entire second bed into the larger bedroom, without question. It barely fit, and only left about three feet of space between the two beds. Link assumed that Zelda would want Genison to sleep near her, but not in the same bed, as that would be unseemly for the princess.

"All done, Zel…" Link said, then got himself a blanket and threw it on the couch. He could barely keep his eyes open. Zelda walked over to where he was and picked up his blanket.

"Link, no….please, come sleep in the bedroom,_ please? _And Genison, I know the beds are small, and people may talk, but please come sleep in the other bed _with me_ tonight." Link looked across the room at Genison, who had a downcast look on his face. Zelda was terrified to be alone.

"I woke up on a floor today, locked in a room, and they _hurt_ me, and I didn't know if I was going to see either of you again," Zelda said, her face turning red as she started to cry. "My brother is dead, and I thought _you _were dead," she said, pointing at Genison, as tears spilled from her eyes, "and I thought you were _going to_ die," she pointed at Link, "and none of this is really over," she said, wiping her tears away and trying hard not to cry. "I know you both might think I'm just being weird or afraid, but please…I just need you both near me…"

Link interrupted her. "I don't mind at all, Zel," Link gave her a hug, and kissed her on the cheek. "Go on and call your parents, Gents and I will make the beds…we won't leave you alone, we promise."

Genison walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her. "Zel, we'll do whatever you need to get past this, ok?"

Zelda nodded at him, as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. She kissed Genison on the cheek, then walked to the phone to call her parents.

-O{XIX}O-


	26. Author's Notes Part II

**Author's Notes-Part II**

Hello Readers! Thanks so much for reading this far…I already feel like we've been through so much with this story. Your reviews have been so helpful and I appreciate all the people all over the world who have been reading. Really, thank you so much!

On that note, here are some more questions I've gotten recently:

_**I see no Ganondorf…will you make a sequel?**_

Although Link has fought a major adversary in Agahnim, I'm not even _CLOSE_ to being done with this story. Ganondorf is endgame, I guarantee it.

_**How do the songs fit into the story?**_

When I write, I try to write the story as if I were writing a script for a TV show or movie. Because of this, dialogue is super-important to me, more important than details or flourishes. I often imagine camera angles, directions, and even the soundtrack that would be playing.

When I include a song in a scene or lyrics during the action, I've usually spent hours timing it with the writing and what the characters would be saying. Try listening to the songs I've mentioned while reading the scene; it may open a few things up for you, even if it isn't the type of music you would normally listen to.

_**Is it possible that Ganon is good?**_

The baby that was stolen from Impa (Ganondorf) was not evil.

But after being stolen from his mother, raised by strangers and witches (Koume and Kotake), trained in war and corrupted magic for 18 years, taught to hate and fed stories of his murderous Gerudo ancestors, I don't see a good person suddenly emerging from that. I can tell you, he will _not_ be a conflicted Ganon.

_**If you have any questions, please send them on and I'll answer the best that I can. Thanks again for reading. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it!**_


	27. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"I can't see us being here long," Link told Malia over the phone. "There's just some things that have to be done. But…there's no more, um…_dangerous_…stuff to do."

"Ok…" Malia answered. She had so many things she wanted to ask him about what happened, but she knew it was late and Link was tired. "I hope you come home soon," she said.

"Me, too." Link noticed how, when they didn't tell each other everything, their words were awkward and halted. He didn't like it at all, but he couldn't see talking to her about everything that happened without being there with her in person.

"Well, um…I miss you, Link," Malia said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Malia…goodnight." Link hung up the phone slowly. Talking to her over the phone was just not the same as being there with her. Of all nights they'd been apart, this was the one he missed her the most. Link _really _missed her.

After Link got off the phone with Malia, Genison pulled him aside, hoping he was out of Zelda's earshot.

"Um, I'm ok with sleeping in the same bed with Zelda," Genison spoke in a low voice, "but I have other people's blood all over my jeans, and it's messing my head up. So either we walk all the way back down the mountain and get our extra clothes out of the truck, or I have to take off my jeans and wash them, because I can't stand to wear them all bloody any longer."

"Yeah, I know," Link said quietly. "I kinda don't see any other options. We can't sleep in the same room with her in just our boxers, so one of us should go down to the truck and get our clothes. You can stay here with her, and…"

"_I can hear you_," Zelda yelled from the living room. She walked into the hallway where the two men stood. "Grow up, you two. It's like 3 am, we're all tired, and _no one_ is walking back down the mountain by themselves in the middle of the night. This is the mountains, not Hyrule." Zelda yawned, then continued. "Link, you're like my brother, and I've seen you in almost no clothes. So go wash your jeans out in the bathroom, hang them up to dry and go sleep in your boxers."

"Genison, you will be my_ husband_ soon, I really don't think you need to be modest around me anymore. Go get the blood out of your jeans, hang them up to dry on the shower, and give me your t-shirt, because I'm not sleeping in the same sweater and jeans I've been wearing for 2 days. Do you have any blood on your t-shirt?" Zelda asked, yawning again.

"Uh, no," Genison said, looking down at his t-shirt. "I was wearing a jacket."

"Good, then hand it over, please…I'm really tired."

Genison took off his shirt and handed it to Zelda, leaving him bare-chested for the first time in front of her, but she didn't seem to care. She took it into the bathroom with her, and a few minutes later she came out wearing it. She'd taken her jeans and sweater off and hung them up in the bathroom.

As Zelda passed Genison in the hallway, however, she ran her finger down the small of his back, and kept walking toward the bedroom.

"I can't _wait_ to be married…" she said from the bedroom, knowing Genison could hear her. He grinned, and Link laughed at him.

Link and Genison each washed the blood from their clothes, and got ready for bed. Link didn't care that he was only wearing his boxers in front of Zelda. He often walked around wearing nothing but jeans at the castle, so this wasn't much different to him. Link turned to Zelda, who was standing in the tiny space between the beds, waiting for Genison to get into bed first.

"I can't tell you how happy I am that you're ok, Zel," Link said, and hugged her. "I know everything is all weird right now, but I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

Zelda smiled at Link, then kissed him on the cheek. "You saved my life, Link. You _saved my life_…thank you…thank you _so much_…" Link smiled a half-smile at her, then turned and climbed into his bed.

Genison, wearing nothing but boxers himself now, was quite a bit more modest about being near-naked in front of Zelda. Though he was tall and fair-skinned, muscular and well-built, he was still bare in front of the _princess_. He walked into the tiny bedroom, only a few feet from the bed, and stood motionless by the bedroom door.

Zelda looked at him. "You will be my _husband_, Gents. We've already committed to each other. Come on to bed."

Genison crawled into the bed, and held the blanket up for Zelda to lie down next to him. She shut the bedroom light off, and climbed into the bed. She laid her head on the single pillow she was sharing with Genison, as he wrapped his arm and the blanket around her. She sighed heavily, feeling happy and warm and protected.

In the dark they couldn't see each other, but Genison and Zelda could feel each other's warm breath as they lay facing each other. Genison leaned his forehead against Zelda's as he held her in his arms. She set her hands on his bare chest, and Zelda smiled in the dark as she could feel the hair on his strong legs rub against the skin on hers. She moved her hands from his chest, and wrapped her arms around his waist. They had never held each other skin-to-skin before.

Genison sighed contentedly. A few feet away, Link was nearly asleep already, enjoying the soft down comforter and the warm bed. It felt great to relax after the hellish day he'd had, but knowing Genison and Zelda had never been together like this before, he wondered if he should leave the room.

"Are you guys going to need some time to yourselves?" Link asked, laughing, "'Cause if not then I'm going to sleep."

"Nope, I'm just holding my fiancée," Genison said quietly. "I can wait for her."

Zelda leaned in, searching for Genison's lips with her own, and kissed him gently. She held it for a moment, then released his lips from hers.

"Hopefully not too long," she whispered, her face just an inch or so from his. Genison smiled, though he was sure she couldn't see it. He kissed _her_ this time, pulling her body as close to him as he could.

"Goodnight, Zel." Genison whispered.

"Goodnight, Gents."

Zelda shifted a bit in the small twin-size bed, and then rolled over to her other side so that her back was against Genison's stomach.

Genison laughed quietly. "Zel, if you want to lay like that, I can't promise that you won't feel a bit, um…_more_ of me against you than you were planning to," he whispered into her ear, hoping Link couldn't hear.

Zelda reached for Genison's arm and pulled it around her. She scooted herself backwards and closer to him, allowing her body to press against every part of the front of his body. Although Genison felt himself beginning to stiffen against her, she never said a word. He held her close, and forced himself to calm down. He laughed quietly at her again, then kissed the back of her hair. "_Goodnight_, princess…"

"_Goodnight_, Gents…" she whispered, giggling.

"_I'm still here…_" Link said gruffly, his gravelly, sleepy voice muffled by his pillow. "And I'm still _awake_…"

"_Goodnight_, Link…" Zelda giggled again. "We're going to sleep now, I promise."

"About time…" Link said, sounding like a grumpy old man.

"Shut up Link, you got some earlier _today_…" Genison said, "…and I was forced to listen to _you_!" Genison laughed loudly. Zelda laughed too, and Link just rolled over in his bed, turning away from them. After a moment, Zelda heard him start laughing.

"Sorry about that…" Link said, and he turned back toward Zelda and Genison. "…I wish Malia were here too…" he said quietly. Zelda noticed how sad Link suddenly sounded.

The room was silent for a few minutes. Zelda heard some rustling from Link's bed, and in the dark she thought she saw him get up and walk toward the bedroom door.

"Link, where are you going?" Zelda asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Zel, I'll be right back…I just need to talk to her for a minute."

It was nearing 4am, and Malia would probably be asleep. Link didn't want to wake her up, but he wasn't going to be able to sleep until he talked to her. He sat next to the phone, looking at it for a moment, wondering if he should really wake her up again tonight.

Link picked up the phone and dialed the number to his room at the castle. It barely rang once, before Malia picked up.

"Link?" she asked, already knowing it was him. He smiled.

"Hey, Malia…what are you doing up so late?"

"_Really_?" she asked, then laughed. "Apparently, answering the phone. What are you doing up so late?"

"Um, I guess making a phone call," Link laughed. "No, but seriously…how come you aren't sleeping?"

"I guess I'm just spoiled."

"Why do you say that?" Link asked, confused.

"Well, last night I slept next to this hot guy…and it was so awesome and he made me feel so comfortable, and tonight, I'm in his bed all by myself. And now that's just not good enough for me," Malia said, and Link could hear her yawning over the phone.

"Well, last night, I slept next to this beautiful girl," Link said, smiling a half-smile that he knew she couldn't see, "and I woke up feeling like I could conquer the world. And then I did."

There was a pause in the conversation, as Malia wanted to ask about Kakariko, but she was uncertain if she should yet.

"Did you get hurt today?" Malia asked, not sure if she really wanted to know.

Link paused. "Yes…I had to use the fairy water because Genison was almost killed, and I had to heal him with almost everything I had." Link thought it was time to start being honest with her.

"And…did _you_…hurt anyone, like _bad_, today?" Malia asked, slowly and deliberately.

Link paused, then sighed. "Yes." Link admitted. He was not_ ashamed _that he had to hurt people that were bad, but he did not want her to be worried about how dire and dangerous the fight really was. "I…I killed some people today…Four people."

Over the phone Link heard Malia gasp. There was a silence over the call that worried Link a bit about how she would take it.

"Are you _ok_…with that?"

"I guess…yes…because I did what I had to do, and I rescued someone who was innocent. The other people, like the four I killed, were not innocent."

Another long silence crept into the conversation. "Did anyone try to kill_ you_?" Malia asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Link replied, looking down at the floor. He was cold sitting there in almost no clothes, and was almost desperate _not_ to feel so cold. He was desperate to be lying in bed with Malia, with his arms around her, like Zelda and Genison were together now in the bedroom.

"I miss you so much, Malia…" Link said finally. "I miss you so much…"

Link couldn't see her, or hear it over the phone, but a tear fell down Malia's cheek as the gravity of what Link dealt with today started to sink in. She wiped it away, and tried with all her might not to let him know how upset she was. "I wish you were here, with me, tonight. I know what you have to do, and I know why you're doing it…but…" she couldn't finish talking, or Link would know she was starting to cry.

Link sighed. He knew she was giving up a normal life to be with him, and it was hard on her. "Malia, I…I'm glad you haven't given up on me. I'm glad you're willing to put up with all this. You're the only normal part of my life, the only anchor I have to the real world. If you weren't so…patient, and understanding, and…_good_…then, this between us couldn't work. I'm not the best at talking about this stuff…but when I say I love _you_, and everything _about_ you, I hope you know that means I love everything you are for _me_, too."

Malia smiled, and wiped away another silent tear.

"I'm stronger, in all this, because I know_ I have_ to come back home to you." Link smiled, thinking of just a day earlier, when Genison had brought Malia to his suite at the castle. It made him so happy to see her. Just thinking of her, talking to her, settled his heart. He yawned, his mind content enough to try to sleep now.

"Malia, I'm going to go to sleep now. And I'll be lonely, and colder than I would be if you were laying there with me, but I'm so glad I got to talk to you one more time tonight. I miss you so much."

Malia smiled weakly behind the phone. "I love you, Link."

"I love you too, Malia." Link paused, sighing, knowing it was just time they got some sleep. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Malia said quietly, and slowly hung up the phone. Link held the phone in his hand for a second, then laid the handset on the base. He stood up a bit and shivered, suddenly noticing how absolutely freezing cold he was in just his boxers. He walked the few steps to the bedroom, then climbed back into his bed.

As Link pulled the covers over his shoulders, he started yawning immediately. His eyes began to close, but even though he had done everything he needed to fall asleep, he was still awake. At least 15 minutes passed in the silent, darkened room, yet Link could not force himself to sleep.

A few feet away, Zelda suddenly sighed. "Link, are you still awake?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I am…"

"I think Gents is asle-"

"No, I'm not…" Genison grumbled. "I can't sleep either."

"I'm so tired," Zelda began, "but…"

"But this was the most fucked-up day I think any of us has ever had," Link said evenly.

Everyone was silent again for a few moments.

"Zel…I'm sorry about your brother," Genison said quietly.

"Me too, Zel…I was hoping it wasn't going to come to that…" Link said solemnly.

Zelda didn't speak for a moment, and Link was worried that she was really upset. But then she spoke again.

"Was it…Vaulhanes that…kidnapped me?" Zelda asked haltingly, as if she were trying to connect some random thoughts together in her mind. Agahnim had told her that it was Vauhanes, but Agahnim had lied about Genison being dead too. She had to know if this whole thing all started because of her brother.

"Um…yeah, I guess he had one of the guards help him, and he knocked you out somehow and took you from Castle Town," Link said, hoping he wasn't upsetting her further.

Zelda was silent again. In the dark Genison could feel her clutch his hand, and pull his arm tighter over herself. He squeezed her gently.

"So my own brother, whom I adored my whole life, kidnapped me, knocked me out, tried to give me to someone who would kill me, then tried to kill my husband-to-be?"

"Yes," Link said, "that's the short version, I guess."

Zelda was silent yet again, this time for a long time. She rubbed Genison's arm around her, then shifted backward a little to face Genison. She kissed him gently on the lips, and turned back to the way she'd been laying before.

"Then fuck him," Zelda said quietly.

Link had been hoping the princess would rectify this to herself. He hated seeing her in pain, thinking that her brother really loved her and that he was just conflicted. It would be easier to overcome his death, if she knew that he'd actually hated her and wanted her dead. She didn't deserve to be put through so much grief and pain for someone who would not have grieved for her.

Link sighed heavily and sat up in bed. He ran his hand through his scruffy, dark blond hair, then stood up.

"I'm going to make some coffee. You guys want some?" he asked.

"Yes," Genison and Zelda answered in unison. Genison laughed. "But someone needs to close the curtains, 'cause the whole Goron village doesn't need see the three of us sitting around, half-naked drinking coffee."

"Do you guys think this is how it was for the others, in the legends?" Zelda asked curiously.

"No." Link walked into the kitchen and turned on the light.

-O{XIX}O-


	28. Chapter 20-Part I

**Chapter 20**

Link's dark eyes looked almost black against the overcast grey clouds above Kakariko, as he stood before the wooden sign posted at the road entrance of the village:

"_In Remembrance of Those Who Lost Their Lives, August 29__th__, 1996. Village of Kakariko, West Virginia"_

The simple sign was devoid of any details of what actually happened. With no mention of a gas explosion, it was probably the Gorons themselves who erected the sign, so that no one who wandered accidentally into the village would question why it looked like it did. Zelda had said that her parents had told her of the village at various times throughout her childhood, and every time her mother had cried. The burning of Kakariko had been the worst disaster and loss of life to befall any Hylian tribe since the Great Flood had brought their people to America.

Link had walked alone from Death Mountain, stopping to eat at the tavern before he made the 2-mile hike through the paths in the woods. He negotiated with Genison before Zelda had even woke up, making Genison promise to keep her safe at the Goron village home they were all sharing. Link just wanted Zelda to get some rest, and there would be time later for her to see Kakariko. He knew it wasn't her body that needed to heal; it was her heart and mind.

Although it had been almost 11am when he left the house, Zelda had still been sleeping heavily. Link had armed himself fully, even wearing the same torn, bloodstained green hoodie and haubergeon he'd worn the night before. _Most _of what he was wearing still contained stains from the blood of the men he'd killed. Even though the threat at Kakariko had been resolved, he no longer felt like he was even fully dressed without his armor and weapons. Link knew that killing those men had changed him into the warrior he now was.

A black SUV pulled up next to the wooden sign and parked. Link stood watching as Impa exited the driver's seat, and walked directly up to him. She looked into his eyes for a moment, smiling, then wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him.

"You have done well, Link," Impa said quietly as they embraced.

"Thank you, Matron," Link replied. He was not proud of himself, he was just satisfied that he had not let his teacher down.

"This is the first time I have seen my former home, since I have come to Hyrule," Impa said. Her face lowered. "Nothing has changed…at all."

"It will today," Link said, in a low voice. He was still the King of the Sheikah, even if that meant nearly nothing anymore. But today, he would do what he could to honor his people. Today he would begin to rebuild Kakariko.

Behind the two, a rumbling could be heard coming from the road that led into Kakariko. Link and Impa stood and waited, and within a few minutes, three heavy construction bulldozers had pulled into the town. They stopped about 10 meters from Link, as if awaiting instructions.

"Do you want to see your old home, before it's gone?" Link asked.

"No," Impa replied, without emotion. "It was gone 18 years ago. I am here to start anew. Let us find the spring."

Link waved at the vehicles, as if to give them clearance to start, and the bulldozers each proceeded toward the burned homes of Kakariko, demolishing them. Link reached for his teacher's hand.

"Matron, thank you for being here with me for this." Link kissed her hand, and she smiled. "I agree; it's time to start over. Now, let's go find the spring."

After discussing Kakariko with Estia and Daphnes, Link had requested to oversee the demolition and rebuilding of the ruined village. Estia was relieved, as she had never wanted to be the one to ever have to destroy what little was left. Estia and Daphnes had given Link their blessing, and with a few phone calls, the task of demolishing the old town began.

Impa and Link had decided that the very first thing they would accomplish would be to find a new spring to build the fairy fountain over. The Great Fairy had requested that a new fountain be built in each of the two Ruling Tribe lands that were missing one, specifically the Sheikah and Gerudo lands, since the Hyruleans still had theirs. Link wasn't sure at all how they would get one back into the Gerudo lands, but they would be establishing the Sheikah fountain today. Impa had never seen where the original fountain had been, so Link assumed that it must have been destroyed before she had even been born.

Impa carried a small jar with water from the Great Fairy's fountain, and inside was a small glowing light, the color of moonlight. It was the guardian fairy who'd been chosen to be the Great Fairy of the new fountain. Impa felt honored to be helping a new Great Fairy to establish her fountain. Impa knew where all the springs of the village had been, and led Link to the edge of the village where the woods met the mountain behind it.

"This had been the purest spring of the village, and it never ran dry," Impa said, showing Link the spring. "This will make the best fountain for the new Great Fairy of this land." Impa opened the small bottle in her hand, and poured the water with the fairy into the spring. Immediately, the water began to glow the same color of moonlight that the fairy displayed. Link and Impa watched the tiny ball of light emanating from the guardian fairy grow, and they were entranced by the amazing sight that was before them. The fairy developed into a larger being, with arms and legs, a slim, flowing body and a face that seemed gentle and caring. Her hair formed up into the same water-droplet style that the original Great Fairy wore. Finally, the fairy stood before them, just as large as they themselves were. The fairy clasped her hands together and smiled.

"You have chosen well, dear Impa. The water of this spring is clear and pure, and I enjoy it. Thank you for bringing me here," the new Great Fairy raised her arms, and suddenly much of her body dissolved in what looked like a few thousand smaller guardian fairies. The new guardian fairies surrounded her, circling her, giving the same appearance that she herself had been in the jar. She now stood only about 2 feet tall, definitely less than a meter, but with the guardian fairies around her she gave off an impressive display.

The water stopped glowing, and the fairy smiled at Link and Impa. "This will do well. Please remember to protect this spring, as my fairies and myself will die if anything corrupts or pollutes it. This water will now heal anyone who carries, or who has carried, the crests of the Triforce. I would be honored if you would be the first to drink of my waters, Link and Impa."

Both Link and Impa knelt down, pulled a handful of water from the spring, and drank of it. Their bodies had not needed healing, but the water made them feel energized nonetheless.

"Thank you, Great Fairy. The new fountain will be built around this spring beginning tomorrow, and we will never allow it to be forgotten or harmed again," Link said, bowing slightly to the fairy. In a wash of bluish-white light, the Great Fairy and her guardians swirled around and dissolved back into the water. Impa looked at Link and smiled.

"Already, I feel the healing of this town has begun," she said.

-O{XIX}O-

Genison walked into the bedroom and looked at Zelda, still sleeping peacefully on the bed. He had been up for hours, and it was now about 3pm in the afternoon. Although he didn't want to wake her, he figured she must be getting hungry, and he himself felt starved. He knelt down next to the bed, whispering to her.

"Zel? Hey princess…do you feel like going to get something to eat?" he asked, pushing some stray hair from her face. She stirred, and groaned.

"I'm starving," she said finally. "Just have the kitchen send something up."

Genison smiled at her joke. _Always a princess_, he thought. "Well, Your Highness, I could do that, or you and I could have an afternoon date together, _alone_, at the tavern. Which would my lady prefer?"

"Where's Link?" Zelda's eyes were suddenly very open and alert. Genison had not meant to startle or worry her, just to offer to spend some time with her.

"No, princess, he's ok…he went down to meet Impa at Kakariko." Genison put his hand on her shoulder, and she seemed to calm somewhat. "They wanted to start the rebuilding for their tribe, almost like a ceremonial thing."

"Oh…oh, I would have liked to have seen that…but I understand. So, um…yeah, I'd love to go get something to eat with you," Zelda said, as she sat up and stretched. "Just let me get dressed."

"Oh, I think you look fine in what you're wearing," Genison said, and he leaned in and kissed her, still kneeling before her on the floor. She was still wearing his t-shirt, and because it was disheveled from her sleeping, a small section of baby blue panties could be seen peeking out above her leg. Genison leaned forward, and gently, slowly kissed the part of her hip that could be seen. She put her hand on his hair and let out a deep breath, as he looked up at her and grinned.

Zelda giggled. "_I'm sure you do_, but I think my kingdom deserves a princess with a little more modesty," she said, tugging the shirt down to cover her hip. "You guys brought me some clothes, right?"

"Yeah," Genison said, "Link went down and got them from the truck this morning." Genison stood up, and even through his jeans Zelda could see that he'd grown quite excited from their brief exchange. Zelda giggled again, covering her mouth with her hand.

Genison shrugged. "You said not to be shy around you anymore. So, I do what my princess tells me to do. Gives me good practice for being a husband." Genison laughed, as Zelda stood up from the bed. She nudged his arm lightly.

"Put down your weapon, soldier." She laughed. "There'll be no battles today."

"A good soldier is always ready, Princess…always ready." Genison grinned, then bowed low as he stepped aside to let Zelda walk ahead.

-O{XIX}O-

Genison held the door for Zelda, as she walked into the Death Mountain tavern. It was surprisingly empty for the middle of the day, but Genison figured that they must have just missed the lunch rush. The Gorons were probably back at their village smithing things or mining. Zelda and Genison ordered some food from the bartender, and went and sat at one of the tables in the back. They chatted about what Link and Impa were going to do at Kakariko village, and finally a waitress brought out their food. The waitress smiled warmly at Zelda and Genison, having witnessed their proposal the night before.

"I can't believe we're getting married," Zelda said. "This is crazy…we've been dating what, like a month?"

"My dad proposed to my mom after six weeks of dating, and they were married 2 months later," Genison said. "They're still happily married. I guess…" Genison wrapped his hand around Zelda's, and looked into her eyes. "…I just didn't need more time to know that I love you. And I_ know_ you love me. What need is there really, to put off getting married if there's no question?"

Zelda smiled at Genison, and kissed him gently on the lips. "I agree. So when do you want to get married?"

Genison laughed. "Um, 2 years ago."

"No, seriously…"

"Seriously, Zel…I'm not…needing any time to be ready. I already feel like we're married, just without the, um…_physical benefits_," Genison laughed. Zelda smirked at him. "Just tell me when to show up, and say, 'I do'. I don't care if it's a big wedding with the whole kingdom, a small one with just our families, or just the two of us. Link could be my best man, and Impa could be your matron of honor."

"You know, Link could actually _marry_ us…he's officially the Sheikah king, and any one of sitting rulers of the three Ruling Tribes could marry us." Zelda said, taking a drink of her soda. "Which actually means that even Impa's son Ganondorf could marry us, since he would be the ruling Gerudo king…how weird is that?"

"Did I just hear ya'll mention Ganon?"

Zelda and Genison both startled, and turned to see a large Goron man standing behind them. The man smiled widely.

"Uh…yes we did, actually," Zelda said, noticing that he used the name Ganon from the old legends. "Do you know him?" Zelda asked, unsure of what to actually ask the man.

"Naw…I'm just a big history buff…after what happened at Kakariko all those years ago, that all just became interestin' to me. And then knowing ya'll was here to fight one o' his men…well, damn, that's just crazy. Is the legends startin' up again?" the Goron asked.

"Um…we think they could be, but no one's sure. Would you like to sit down? I'd love to hear what would have been in the old Goron books about the legends," Zelda said, smiling. She pointed to an open chair. Genison seemed somewhat crestfallen to have his date interrupted when they were just talking about when they'd get married. _A princess' duties are never done_, he thought.

"Well, my name is Jack. Nice to meet ya'll. I know you, princess…everyone knows you. And you're Gaston, right?" Zelda laughed, knowing how much Genison actually _did_ look like Gaston from the Beauty and the Beast movie, just more handsome.

"This is _Genison_," Zelda laughed again. Genison just made a face.

"Nice to meet you, Jack," Genison said politely, but Zelda knew he'd be annoyed. She'd called him Gaston once also, a couple years ago in front of a bunch of people at the castle, just to mess with him. She couldn't believe Genison even remembered that.

"So, ya'll know about the sword then, right?" Jack said, leaning onto the table.

Zelda knew that Ganon was always killed with a sword called the Master Sword, but they hadn't even begun to find out anything about it yet. It was a sword called "The Blade of Evil's Bane" in the old legends, and it could fully repel magic. It was the main reason Link trained with swords rather than other weapons, as he would need to use it specifically to kill Ganon, if the legends were any indication. Zelda listened intently. Genison continued eating.

Zelda shrugged. "Our Court Matron Impa usually handles all the historical stuff, and I knew she had been trying to find out where it was kept. Do you know where it is?" Zelda asked.

Jack let out a snicker. "Well, damn Princess, _of course _I do! What kind of Goron historian would I be if I didn't know of somethin' only a few miles away?" Jack smiled a great smile. "Hell, I could even take ya'll there today if you want."

Zelda startled at this revelation. Could it be that the Gorons knew all along where the Master Sword was stored? She had begun studying about it, and how it could be used, but one thing she hadn't found was where it was; all she had was books that were written _before_ the Hylians came to America.

"Could you really? How far away is it?" Zelda asked intently, excitedly. Genison continued eating, but was now very aware of what they were speaking about.

"Oh, Princess, it's maybe just about 10 miles away. We'd have to take some four-wheelers, since there ain't no roads that go out that way, but that ain't no problem. What do ya say?" Jack asked boisterously.

Genison looked up finally. "Zel, it's a bit late in the day, maybe we should go tomorrow…"

Zelda smiled a wide smile. "Are you kidding? This is great; we'll be back in no time, right Jack?"

Jack nodded. "Absolutely, Princess. I'm ready to go now if you are."

"Yes, Jack…" Zelda smiled, getting up from the table. Genison was making a face about their date. Zelda leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, and whispered into his ear. "I'm sorry we had to cut this short, but this is so important, Gents," she said, and he shrugged. She wrapped her arms around him, and continued to whisper into his ear, if for no other reason than to have some semblance of intimacy with him before they left. "Would you go get whatever cell phones and GPS units you have out of the truck, and…suit up, okay? All your weapons…Since Link's at Kakariko, it's a good idea just to be ready for anything, right?"

Genison knew Zelda was still nervous after having been kidnapped by Vaulhanes and Agahnim, and nodded at his bride-to-be. "Yes, dear…" he said, jokingly. She smiled.

-O{XIX}O-

The bulldozers had already begun knocking down the homes, and a few construction dumpsters had been delivered for the debris to be disposed of. Impa had not wanted to see her old home, but she did lead Link to a cemetery on the other side of the old factory, that Link had not seen when he'd been there before.

"My husband is not the only person buried here." Impa raised her hand at a large stone memorial in the back of the cemetery. "All of those that died that day, of course…but there is an old memorial and graves from long-dead Zora rulers here as well. They were here long before I was born, and no one I ever met knew why any Zoras would have been buried here at all. The Zora tribe, that I know, has never lived near here. I am not sure of the reason that any of their tribal rulers are here."

Link made a mental note to try to contact both Zora tribes of the north and south when he returned to the castle. Though they had limited contact with Hyrule, they were still Hylian tribes, and still gave allegiance to Daphnes and Estia. Link knew that the northern ones were called River Zoras, and the southern ones were called Sea Zoras, but he knew little else about them other than that they always lived near water. Link looked forward to speaking with them both, as they must also have some interesting history.

Impa walked slowly to a grave near the center of the cemetery. Link knew this would be her husband's. Impa knelt before the headstone, and lowered her head.

"I am sorry… I have not been back, my love." Impa said quietly. Link could hear her voice halting, as if she were trying not to cry. "I miss you, every minute of every day. That I could not do more…" her voice cracked, and she shook her head.

Although Link stood only a few feet from her, and wanted to comfort her, he felt as if she were in another world from him. His heart ached for his beloved teacher's pain.

"Our son…our beautiful, beloved son; the only thing remaining from you and I…has been with the Gerudo these 18 years, hidden away in the desert where even I do not know where to find him." Impa's sobs were barely controlled now. "I know, that the Gerudo will have trained him as the legends foretold. My heart still aches for him, as it does for you, my love…I fear…that I will never see him again…" Impa laid her head forward on the gravestone, as if to embrace the husband she no longer had.

"You have only to turn around," spoke a deep, raspy, snarling voice.


	29. Chapter 20-Part II

**Chapter 20-Part II**

_Zelda seemed awfully cheerful_, Genison thought. _I know the Master Sword is important, but why was she being so flippant now when she'd been so terrified of leaving the village earlier? Maybe this stupid sword really_ is_ that important._ Maybe she just wanted to be the one to help out, rather than be the perennial damsel-in-distress. He knew she absolutely _hated_ that.

Genison didn't really know all of the ins-and-outs of this legend. He knew the majority of it, what Zelda and Link's place in it was, but not all of the minute details. Still, he wished he could have persuaded Zelda to wait just one day, until Link could have accompanied them. He didn't even really know where they were going; he'd taken a GPS locator with him, and left a tracker with the bartender when they'd departed. He never mentioned that to Zelda or the Goron guy Jack, but better safe than sorry.

Jack rode on one ATV as Genison and Zelda rode on another, and after about a half-hour's ride through heavy underbrush, they reached a small grove. Jack parked his four-wheeler and motioned for them to park theirs.

"We'll have to go on foot from here," Jack said. Genison was still wary of the friendly Goron, but Zelda seemed to follow along after him like a puppy. They chatted about the forest and the bugs, the dips in the dirt, and even what kind of trees they were seeing. Genison walked along behind Zelda, and kept his eyes sharp, just in case. Maybe he just couldn't get over that the guy had called him "Gaston".

Suddenly, Jack stopped walking. "We're here," he said finally, beaming proudly. Genison and Zelda looked around, and saw nothing but trees and vines.

"I don't see anything," Genison grumbled.

"Step back an' look," Jack said, laughing. As Genison stepped back, he finally saw it…it wasn't trees and vines; it was the ruins of a building _covered_ in trees and vines.

"Wow," said Zelda. "Are you telling me you found the Lost Woods Sanctuary?"

"Well, don't nobody call this the Lost Woods anymore, which is probably why you couldn't find it if you wanted to. I guess they really _was_ lost." Jack said, laughing again. "These are Faron Woods now. But yep, this is it: The Temple of Time."

Zelda walked up to the collapsed building, and felt along a stone wall covered in vines. She found a set of stairs that led up, and she climbed them carefully, walking over roots and downed branches. When she reached the double door at the top, she gasped, as the unmistakable letters of the old Hylian alphabet could be seen on it. As she touched the door, the letters glowed, revealing the words, "Time Door".

_This is the Door of Time,_ Zelda thought. _This really is the Temple of Time_.

The Hylian Crest was below the letters on the door, and as she touched it the Triforce on the crest glowed as well. Zelda could hardly breathe; when before she wasn't even sure if this place existed, now she was standing on its steps. She turned and looked at Genison a few paces behind her.

"Gents, this is_ really_ the Temple of Time…this is where the _Master Sword_ will be kept…" Zelda's voice trailed off. Confusion overtook her. "How did you know about this, Jack?"

"Why don't you go on in, Princess?" the jolly Goron said, ignoring the Princess' question.

"I don't know if that's a good idea without Link," Genison said behind her. "You don't really know what could be in there."

"Nonsense," Zelda said, looking at him excitedly, with a glint in her eye. "Gents, if there's anything I know, it's that the Temple of Time could only be a place of good."

Zelda set her hand upon the double door, and pushed it open. To her surprise, it opened easily, and what appeared before her took her breath away.

"Gents…you _have_ to see this…" she gasped, almost whispering.

Genison leapt up the stairs and stood beside Zelda, and immediately he caught his breath as well. This run-down, dilapidated, vine-covered building in the middle of nowhere _really was_ the Temple of Time.

Zelda strolled forward slowly, taking in the amazing sight. Before her was not some church in ruins, but a glorious, brightly-lit stone temple that stretched at least 35 meters long and was nearly as wide. Seven beautiful, giant stained-glass windows, three on each side and one in the front, depicted the Seven Sages of their legends. Huge stone pillars rose from the stone floor to the carved stone ceiling. It seemed as if it had been built in the same style as Hyrule Castle, and maybe at the same time. Only one thing really held Zelda's gaze, however, and that was the pedestal beneath the single stained glass window at the front, where a long sword stood in a block of stone. The Triforce crest stood on the front of the pedestal, and stretched around it on the floor.

"Oh, Goddesses…" Genison whispered, as he followed Zelda slowly through the temple. He looked at Zelda, whose concentration seemed to be only on the sword at the front. Genison glanced behind him to see Jack standing at the door, giving a low whistle.

"That there is a beautiful sight," Jack said. He began walking toward the front also, just steps behind Genison and Zelda.

As Zelda approached the pedestal with the sword in it, she read the Hylian script at the bottom.

"It says _Master Sword_," she said breathlessly. "Oh, Goddesses…"

A glorious sword with a purple hilt and blue crossguard stood erected in the block of stone. A darkened gemstone was set into the crossguard, and the guard itself seemed to be fashioned after the bird on the Hylian crest. In the blade itself, near the guard, was a Triforce crest.

From just behind them, Jack stood with his hands on his hips. "Well, pick it up, Princess…that there's an amazing sword."

"Zel, I think we should wait for Link…_really_," Genison said worriedly.

"Step back, Genison…step back _far_. I don't know what will happen when I try to pull this," Zelda said, her mind on one thing alone.

"Zelda, I'm _telling _you, this is a _bad idea_…" Genison's voice grew stern, and though he would never question Zelda in any normal circumstances, _this was important_.

Zelda looked at Genison, meeting her eyes to his. "I carry the Triforce of _Wisdom_ crest, Gents…please, _trust _me…" Zelda had put a heavy emphasis on her words, and Genison did as he was asked. He stepped back a good 8 paces, and his heartbeat quickened as he hoped he'd made the right decision. Jack, however, took 3 steps forward, and was standing just a meter or so behind her.

Zelda stepped up to the pedestal, and set both of her hands upon the hilt. The dark stone set on the blade began to glow yellow, and Zelda slowly pulled the sword from its resting place. Genison gasped, as Zelda held it upright before her, as Impa and Link did when they were about to train.

"The old legends say, that that there sword can repel both magic and evil," Jack said, giving a low whistle. "Only certain people can hold it, so-called good people, I guess. Seems like that means you, Princess." Jack said, and set his hands on his hips.

"_I know_," Zelda said, turning toward Jack. She instantly thrust the sword forward into his stomach.

"_ZELDA_!" Genison yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jack just stood, the sword in his gut, his mouth hung open. Yet there was no blood…

"_Agahnim_," Zelda growled. "You_ think_ your magic is so far beyond mine, but I have the Triforce of Wisdom!" She yanked the sword from Jack's belly, and his appearance suddenly changed as he stood, mortally wounded before her. Where a jolly, boisterous Goron had stood before, a scrawny, black haired, ambiguous-looking man stood now.

"You…you _fucking bitch_!" Agahnim spat, his legs beginning to falter beneath him. He dropped to one knee. Genison stood stunned, his mouth hung open.

"You think I trained with the great Impa for _nothing_?!" Zelda screamed at him, stepping closer to him. "You really thought you could kidnap me, _hurt me_, and my heart would not see you for who you were?"

"Your corrupted magic is _nothing _here, Agahnim!" Zelda continued, her voice dark and powerful. "You thought you would bring me here, and have both myself _and_ the sword, because you couldn't carry it _yourself_. But _you were wrong_!"

Zelda held the Sword of Evil's Bane to Agahnim's throat. "You thought I was _weak_. There is a reason I have this crest, Agahnim…because I can do what I have to do for my people. I _can _kill you."

"No, no! No! I can…" Agahnim began desperately, raising his arms toward her, his eyes wide. Zelda ran the sword through his throat.

"Now_ die_, and never haunt me again." Zelda whispered breathlessly. Agahnim collapsed backward, falling from the blade of the magical sword, fully dead this time. The Master Sword had repelled any magic he might have used to save himself.

Genison ran toward Zelda, shaking his head in disbelief. "Zelda…what…?"

Zelda silently turned toward the pedestal and returned the sword back to where it had stood before.

"Thank you for trusting me," Zelda said finally, looking away from Genison. "I knew it was him when he called him 'Ganon', and not 'Ganondorf'."

Genison's arms reached toward Zelda, but he didn't move. He was dumbfounded, stunned that this peaceful, elegant woman would be able to kill Agahnim with such ease.

"I trained in swordfighting and magic with Impa as well. I think _some_ people," she waved a hand toward Agahnim's lifeless body, "forget that." She shook her head, then looked into Genison's eyes. He took a step toward her, yet stopped in front of her.

"Are you…does this bother you, to have killed him?" Genison asked gently, knowing that the young princess had been through hell and back the last 3 days.

"No," Zelda said, holding his gaze. "I can do what I need to for my people. Agahnim knew he couldn't hold the sword himself, because it repelled magic and evil. So he thought he would get me to get it for him, and then once I left this temple with it he probably thought he would enchant me somehow until he finally got me to Ganon."

"But, then why even come here at all? Why not wait until Link could come with us?" Genison asked, confused.

"Because we really_ didn't_ know where the sword was. It figures, that Ganon knew where it was all along. Link may have recognized Agahnim himself if he'd seen him, and just killed him on sight without thinking, and then we_ still_ wouldn't have the sword. But now, you need to find some way to tell Link to get here right away," Zelda said, her eyes looking toward the door of the temple.

"Why? Why don't we just come back tomorrow with him?" Genison asked.

"Because…" Zelda held out her arms, and closed her eyes. Genison recognized that she was using her magic. He instantly became worried.

Zelda finally continued speaking. "Because Agahnim did not come alone."


	30. Chapter 20 Part III

**Chapter 20 Part III**

Link spun around to see an enormous, hulking Gerudo man standing only a few paces behind him. The man seemed unconcerned with any of the demolition or noise, and Link was not quite sure how he'd gotten there. Impa caught her breath heavily, and wrapped her arms around her midsection. Without turning around, she whispered his name:

"_Ganondorf…"_

Upon hearing the name of the man who'd ordered Zelda's kidnapping, Link immediately drew his sword from his back. Ganondorf drew his own sword, growled menacingly, and in one split second the Gerudo King had brought it down onto Link's with a deafening _clang_. Though Link's blade and strength should have held, his blade shattered into pieces before his eyes, and sent him flying backwards. His forehead hit the edge of the gravestone and split open, and blood began to trickle down his face.

"Link!" Impa yelled, but Link only held up his hand. He was not badly hurt, only stunned, and pulled himself up from where he'd landed on the ground.

"Have you no respect, boy?" Ganondorf snarled at Link. "I stand at my father's grave…find some other place to play."

Impa took this opportunity to turn from her husband's gravestone and stand before the massive Gerudo king. Ganondorf's height rivaled that of any full-grown Goron, and his barreled chest and wide shoulders did as well. He was dressed in black Gerudo leather armor and heavy black boots, and his skin was dark and bronzed from the sun. His burning flame of bright red hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, and long draws of his hair fell about his squared jaw and over his deep-set amber eyes. Impa and Ganondorf stood just 3 meters apart, silently measuring up the people they'd each become after 18 long years. Ganondorf continued to hold his sword in his colossal hand.

"I will _not_ allow you to use your corrupted magic in this sacred place," Impa said finally, warning her son.

Ganondorf laughed a throaty, booming laugh. "The boy should already know that he has no power to kill me."Ganondorf strolled casually past Link, waving him off as if he were swatting at a fly. Yet he paused, only a step beyond Link, and turned to face him. Ganondorf leaned toward Link, towering over him, and gritted his teeth as he spoke. "And should I kill you now, _Hero_," Ganondorf's tone of voice taunted Link, intending to provoke him, "…our Princess would merely remain in hiding until I died, to protect her Triforce and her people. She is not as_ stupid_ as _you_ are. Once I have her…_and I'll have her soon_…" Ganondorf smiled a twisted smile, "then you will walk _willingly _into my fortress."

Impa stood silently, aware that neither her nor Link had any true battle weapons left to defend themselves. She was familiar with the magic her son used, but she could do nothing to prevent Ganondorf from using it on both of them. Ganondorf had been right; they _did not_ have the power to kill him.

"But I did not come here to play games," Ganondorf said finally, in a deep, rough, even voice. Even when he wasn't trying to be intimidating, he was terrifyingly intimidating. Ganondorf turned to Impa, who still stood on her husband's grave, only 2 steps from him. "I had hoped to find you here." Impa startled as he spoke, surprised that her son had actually _wanted_ to find her.

"The Gerudo have forsaken you as a traitor; but I alone see…that_ you_ gave them their King." Ganondorf's voice was so intense and rumbling, it was as if the sky itself were speaking through thunder. "I would have done things differently, but what's done is done. You have given the Gerudo the greatest king they have ever had."

"I am here," Ganondorf continued, "to offer you a place among history, as she who gave the Gerudo their triumphant King. You may return with me, and my people will never speak ill of you again. You will never be called traitor, and you will be revered as the originator of the bloodline which produced me. Your Sheikah and Hyrulean teachings will be useful to me, and you can redeem yourself as a Gerudo; as an advisor to your King." Ganondorf stood still, awaiting Impa's answer.

Impa, whose face had not changed prior to Ganondorf's offer, set her shoulders high and clenched her fists. Though her eyes betrayed her broken heart, her body relayed her anger.

"I have no use to be _revered _among the animals who took my husband and son from me!" Impa said furiously. She seemed as if she had more to say, but before she could continue, Ganondorf instantly ran his sword through his mother's stomach.

"_IMPA!_" Link yelled, and ran to her side. Tears were already in his eyes, as Impa bowed forward, her eyes never leaving Ganondorf's. He pulled his sword from her belly, and her eyes closed slowly. She collapsed forward against her own husband's grave.

"It would have been better for you had you died _that day_, woman." he growled. "My kingdom will have no use for such insolence." Ganondorf sneered, then walked off toward the far end of town as silently as he'd come. He never spared another glance toward Link or his dying mother.

Link gripped Impa's shoulders, sobs choking his words. "Oh my God, Impa…this can't be happening…._please_ still be alive, please, _please_…" Link stood up, and ran towards the newly established fairy fountain on the other side of the village. He reached it immediately, and having nothing to carry liquid in, he grabbed a handful of the fabric on his hoodie and soaked it into the healing waters.

Link ran desperately back to Impa. He pulled her face upward toward his, but did not feel any breath come from her mouth. "God, Impa…._please_…" he begged, and squeezed the fairy water from his wet hoodie into her mouth. She lay still in Link's arms, and he held his breath.

Link did not notice his arms squeezing her body harder with each passing second, and he did not notice his throat get dryer. He did not notice his eyes get wider, or his breath get sparser. He did not notice the helicopter take off, it's thumping blades silenced by the demolition of the village. He did, however, notice that his beloved Impa still did not move.

"_IMPA_!" Link screamed again, and his body began to shake with sobs. He laid his bloody head against her forehead, and ran his hand over her snow-white braided hair. "You would not let _him_ kill you, I know you wouldn't…you would _not _fall to _him_," Link sobbed, clutching Impa tightly. "You cannot die like _this_…not by _him_…Matron, _please_…"

Link startled as he felt a hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Impa smiling at him weakly. The water of the new fairy fountain had finally healed Impa, who had been so close to death that her heart had already stopped beating. With no words to speak, Link leaned his head against hers and sobbed.

-O{XIX}O-

The feeling of helplessness was overwhelming. Months of training had done _nothing_ to save Impa when she really needed him to. No sword, no weapon would have been enough. It had purely been the coincidence that Link and Impa had reinstated a new Fairy Fountain that made it possible for Impa to still be alive. Link was as close to giving up this entire new life as he'd ever been.

Impa walked into the Death Mountain tavern first, with Link following a few steps behind. Impa's white tank top still had the hole and blood from Ganondorf's sword, and Link's scabbard was noticeably empty. The two Sheikah warriors looked as if they'd just come from a battlefield, and in all reality, they had. They walked up to the bar and sat down next to each other, silently.

The bartender came up and looked at them, yet had no idea if she should ask them what happened. "Would…would ya'll like a drink?" she asked cautiously.

Link and Impa both nodded. "Gin over ice please, madam," Impa said, turning to Link and smiling at him, knowing his favorite drink. Link did not return her smile, and just stared straight ahead.

The bartender poured two glasses of gin on the rocks. As she went to put the bottle back on the shelf, she paused, then set it back before Link and Impa.

"Let me know if ya'll need anythin' else," she said, and smiled hesitantly toward Link. Again, he did not return the smile.

Impa did not normally drink anything but red wine, and even that was on rare occasions, yet she picked up her glass and sipped at the gin, nudging Link's glass toward him. He picked up the glass and quickly drank it dry. Impa picked up the bottle and poured some more into his glass, and he immediately drank that down too.

"Link…" Impa began, but Link just shook his head. He did not want to talk. Impa pressed on.

"Link, you know as well as I do, that the legends warned of Ganon using corrupt magic. The Master Sword was always needed to attack him. Nothing else was ever successful except the Silver Arrows."

Link continued to stare ahead, his elbows on the bar and his hands clasped together. None of this mattered anymore to him. He was not some hero in a legend. He was just some kid.

"There was nothing else you could have done," Impa put her hand on Link's arm, but he still sat silently, staring straight ahead. Link grabbed the gin bottle, and as he went to pour himself another drink, the bartender returned.

"I don't mean to interrupt ya'll…" she said as she smiled weakly at Link, sensing his profuse anger, "…but your friend Genison left some things for you here at the bar, before he left today. The cell phone he left started ringin' a few minutes ago, and _keeps_ ringin'."

Link set the bottle down and picked up the cell phone. He looked at the screen, where it said he'd just missed a text, besides 4 missed calls. The bartender stood and watched as Link pushed the button and read the text:

_GET HERE NOW…take atv follow gps NOWNOW NOW-Genison_

Link startled as he looked at the phone screen in his hand, and suddenly another text came in:

_Gerudo at Tmple of doing wht she can magic. master Swordis here-Genison_

Link showed the phone to Impa, whose eyes widened.

"Madam, please," Impa said hurriedly to the bartender, "We need two trail vehicles right away, do you…"

"Out back, keys are in 'em, all gassed up. Ya'll need anything else?" The bartender smiled brightly.

"No dear, that will be fine," Impa said, smiling. Link was already running out the back door.


	31. Author's Notes Part III

**Author's Notes Part III**

Wow, we've already met Ganondorf...a small snippet of him, I agree, but there was a great purpose to this chapter. We live in thoroughly modern times, where people don't just go killing some random guy because someone tells them to. I felt Link needed a catalyst…basically, he needed a bona fide reason to _want_ to kill Ganondorf. He may have killed Ganondorf like he was supposed to, but then he would have questioned it the rest of his life, whether it was really necessary to kill him or not. He's just that decent of a guy.

So Link needed this reason to kill Ganondorf…and what better way to show how disgustingly evil Ganondorf really is, than to show him willing to take his _own mother's life_, on a _whim_ no less. Impa is like the mother Link never had; she loves him, she teaches him, she puts him above herself, yet she does this without being biologically tied to Link. Ganondorf is _her own son_, and he was willing to _kill her_, and take from Link something he's finally gotten after an entire childhood of loneliness. Link may question his place in all this, and whether he's actually helping, but now he's _**very**_ willing to avenge Impa's attempted murder and protect the surrogate family that he has in Zelda and her parents.

I struggled with whether to kill Impa or not. From the very beginning, my notes said she would die, but this just seemed so cruel to my Link. It seemed necessary that she be attacked by Ganondorf as Link's catalyst, and it had to affect him badly….but I love Impa and what she is to Link. She's awesome. That's his _mom_…and I worried that, as emotionally fragile as Link really is, taking Impa from him could send him into a place he doesn't return from. Link would become_ too _detached, _too_ angry, _too_ hateful…and I thought the carrier of the Triforce of Courage would become_ too _emotionally scarred and flawed. As much as I didn't want to rely on the Fairy Fountain yet again (but come on, we all play the games…who doesn't stop by the Fairies like every time we get scratched?) I felt that Impa had to live, for Link's state of mind if for nothing else.

To address some other things…Vaulhanes and Agahnim were supposed to be snarky idiots with bad tempers. Like I said in the story, Vaulhanes was _disposable; _if he were something special, he would have had the Triforce. However, when I went to write the original sequence of events, I had nothing to make the characters know that this new "legend" was for real and they should prepare accordingly. Again, I needed a catalyst; I needed someone who pushed everything to start, and who was inside the Royal Family enough to scare and worry them. I thought of how, in just one game, Zelda has a brother, who messes up so much stuff of the legends and their family with one selfish act. Vaulhanes died quick and easy because he was stupid and selfish, and it felt good to give him less glory after what he would have done to Zelda and his parents. The little weasel would have sold his people away, and killed his own sister in the process. By the time my story kicks in, Vaulhanes's story has already progressed so much; he's already gone bad, he's already studied under Agahnim, and he's already had his big blowout argument with his family. When I'm doing one-shots later I may go into one or more of these stories of Vaulhanes (if for nothing else, it's that Genison was there for much of it too, and I really like Genison).

Now Agahnim…he had to be decently strong and powerful to pull off some of the stunts that he did, yet he was so bumbling about it. Again, his conceit and stupidity got the better of him. Ganondorf basically used these two as a way to make things easier for himself, because _neither _of them would actually have ruled Hyrule after Ganon came to power. Agahnim was a middle man for Ganon, because I can't see Ganon dealing with Vaulhanes; I just don't see that ever producing a working relationship. I actually wanted to make Agahnim be this common, reoccurring villain, but the urban-contemporary writer in me forced me to be realistic. Would two strong, well-trained opponents really fight each other over and over again, just to both walk away every time and keep fighting again another time? Or would the shit-hit-the-fan once (in this case,_ twice_) and they both put their all into right then and there? I went the route that both Agahnim and Link put their all into the fight right off the bat, and Agahnim was just able to trick him magically, but not trick the more-magically-infused Princess Zelda later.

As far as Link's backstory, I'm excited to tell it. Often it has to take a backseat to what's happening to him _right now_, but it is what made him Link. There will be more of his childhood years and his learning to be a functioning adult during this story (I really do want him to learn to drive!), but I promise also that there will be one-shots on the side where I delve into specific situations he lived through. I have an entire collection of events in my head that he's lived through, I kinda can't wait to get to all that.

As far as Link making major mistakes sometimes…well, he's 18 years old. He's only trained for a few months, and he's aggressive and headstrong. I hate to make it so that his testosterone makes his decisions for him sometimes, but in reality it would. He's a bit of a wild stallion (lol, Bill and Ted reference), but you'd have to be to do the kind of things people ask him to do on a regular basis.

**Here's some other questions I've gotten:**

_**What Timeline does this take place in?**_

I am going to be the first to say this: I hate the Timelines. Hate them. I am very familiar with them, and maybe because I'm a super-rational person, I have concluded (to myself and anyone who will listen to my ramblings) that they are utter crap, just like Hyrule Historia. I have a saying: that Miyamoto sits in his offices with his underlings, laughing at us mortals who think we understand their timeline…yet if you look in certain places, it's mentioned sometimes that these three so-called "official" timelines aren't even the actual one the developers at Nintendo use. There's a fourth that we will never be privy to. That tells me that something is not right with the three we've been given.

But I don't care about their published timelines. I think they are missing, lacking, and probably wrong on purpose to mislead us. I actually dismiss everything in Skyward Sword entirely; SS is an AU fanfiction to me. And I may get haters, but oh well. (I do love the game Skyward Sword, I just don't think it fits in with almost everything that already existed in the canon). Please don't flame me and tell me how wrong you think I am; I will literally just tell you you're correct and go on believing what I believe.

I created my own timeline. I call it the Renewal Timeline. In mine, the legend renews only when all three specific carriers of the Triforce are born at the same time and accept their place in the legends. My timeline is cyclical, like ice ages: every so often, it comes around again. Just for the sake of a working backstory, I take out a lot of the "video game playables" (like searching for 3 stones, or 3 fires, or 3 pearls, or the Triforce is in 8 pieces so there's 8 dungeons, etc.) I wanted the things in the canon to make sense. So yeah, I'm a big baby about the three "official" timelines. I'm a total purist and the three "official" timelines are not pure. Don't get me started on Hyrule Historia *facepalm*.

_**Do you really have a son named Link?**_

Yes. My youngest son is named Link.

**Updated Questions:**

_**Will Malia have a bigger role than just being the love interest?**_

Yes. I can't see Link saving the world, then being satisfied with a homemaker. His mind and heart would need someone as interesting and challenging as himself. He wants someone to talk to, not just someone to look at. Now, will I give any details about that yet? Nope, hehehe…

_**Will there be any monsters on this story?**_

There _really are_ some crazy things that exist in this world…and Ganondorf has some great magic at his disposal. When you think that many Pokemon are actually based on real animals, you get a feeling for how crazy this world can really be.

_**Have you seen the trailers for Hyrule Warriors and Zelda Wii U?**_

YES YES YES YES YES! That was young Impa in the E3 Hyrule Warriors trailer! And while the LOZWiiU looks great, I was disappointed that it looked NOTHING like the tech demo from 2011 for it. I thought the tech demo was _amazing_, and similar in looks to Twilight Princess, whereas the artwork for the new game is completely different. Player control looked greatly different too, but that may have just seemed that way because the 2014 E3 trailer was so short. The artwork I use on this story is a still from the 2011 tech demo. But the sheer beauty of the landscape for LOZWiiU and the vastness that was described for it make me very excited (as I am for every Zelda game that comes out, to be honest.)

Um, there isn't _two_ LOZ games (besides Hyrule Warriors) coming out soon, is there?

As always, I do not own nor claim any part of the original Legend of Zelda series, but I do claim certain elements such as original characters and plotlines that I have created myself.

I appreciate every single viewer (thousands now!) all over the world (dozens of countries!)…you guys have made it worth every minute I spend on this story and I thank you for it!


	32. Chapter 20 Part IV

Chapter 20 Part IV

Outside by the line of ATVs, Link texted Genison back:

_Text gps coordinates, on our way-Link_

Just then the bartender shoved open the back door where Link and Impa were each mounting an ATV.

"I called my cousin Sarah, her and Dean are headin' down the mountain now, they said they're comin' with ya'll," the girl said, breathless.

"No time to wait, but give them this," Link said, handing the cell phone to her. "Genison is texting the coordinates now. I have to take the GPS tracker he left with me, tell them to use the phone's Google Maps or another tracker to find us. Thanks for your help," he said to the girl, who smiled brightly.

"Anytime, hero!" she said, giving a slight wave of her hand.

Link's face distorted as he started up his four-wheeler. Impa noticed. "Hero" was exactly what Ganondorf had called him when he _mocked_ that Link could do nothing to harm him. _I'm not a hero_, he thought bitterly. He was a historical stand-in for someone who was way better at this than he could ever be. He could never be the Hero of Time from the legends.

"I know what you're thinking, but…" Impa yelled over the loud, rumbling gas engines. "…get over it."

Link smirked at his Sheikah teacher. She smiled widely at him, attempting to break the worry of the moment, but Link did not return her smile. Link attached the GPS tracker to the handlebars on his ATV, then put on the helmet that was on the back of the seat. He put the ATV in drive and pressed the throttle, taking off quicker than he expected to. Impa followed directly behind as they drove toward Faron Woods.

After traveling for about a half-hour over rough terrain, Link and Impa finally spotted two ATVs parked in a grove in the woods. They assumed the four-wheelers belonged to their friends, since nothing else at all had been seen in the remote forest, and they parked their own next to them. As they dismounted, Link removed the GPS tracker and looked around.

"We're really close, maybe a quarter-mile away," he told Impa. "But I don't see anything or anyone. Someone _had_ to hear us coming, so…" Link began, pulling his hunting knife from its sheath.

"So someone is trying to lull us out of the clearing and into the brush," Impa finished for him. She looked at him, worriedly. "We still have no real weapons between us."

Link pulled the Hylian shield from his back. He handed both his hunting knife and shield to Impa. "I don't need to tell you what to do with these, Matron." Link smiled grimly. "I'll find a weapon soon enough."

Impa nodded, and the two followed the GPS signal into the woods. After leaving the clearing behind for the heavy forest, Link noticed how eerily silent everything was, even though it was near dusk. There should have been birds, frogs…_something_ to make noise, yet there wasn't.

"Something is disturbing the forest," Impa whispered, noticing the silence also. "If the animals are silent, then they are scared…something is _around_ us…"

Link quickened his pace toward where the GPS signal led him. He could sense anxious movement, even if he couldn't hear it. _Lots_ of movement. Genison had texted that there were Gerudo nearby, Zelda must have felt their presence, and Link assumed that the tribe was surrounding them. As loud as the ATV engines were, there was no way their arrival had not been heard. One thing gave Link some solace, though…this was _not_ Gerudo land; it was not the open desert terrain they were used to. Link, however, had grown up in the Virginia countryside, and the forest was his element. As he walked, he bent down to pick up fallen branches, only to set one or both back down if he found a heavier, stronger branch to wield as a club. _Zelda had always wanted me to train with wooden swords_, he thought, smirking.

Link looked at the GPS. They were only about 50 meters from their target, yet they could see no building or people. The night had begun to fall; the forest was darkening and awash in shadows. Behind him, Impa stayed close, her warrior eyes darting everywhere to watch for an attack. Suddenly, they heard_ it_:

A horse's whinny.

The melee begun immediately, as the Gerudo's cover had been blown. A half-dozen or so female warriors were instantly screeching their battle cries as they set upon Link and Impa, two on horseback, four on foot. A Gerudo came galloping at Link on horseback, swinging a heavy curved sword. She turned her horse around and swung again, driving him backward. Link swung a branch around against the Gerudo's arm, knocking her sword to the ground as she yelled in pain. Link picked up the sword and she backed away, without any weapons with which to return his attack. Impa's opponents were not using deadly force, but instead seemed to be herding her toward something. Impa backed up to where Link stood fending off the horsewoman. Many of the Gerudo seemed to just be at the ready, and not actually fighting.

"They mean to _capture_ us, not _kill _us," Impa yelled loudly of her former tribeswomen. "We must find Zelda _now, _or they'll have both of your crests trapped here with the sword."

"They have to be around here somewhere," Link shouted, glancing at the GPS. "Where the _hell _are they?"

Frustrated at the encroaching darkness and not knowing where Zelda and Genison were, Link threw down his other heavy branch and balled up his fist. He shot his arm into the sky, and opening his hand, he released an orange fireball into the night that lit up the entire area like a flare. Most of the Gerudo women shrieked as they were temporarily blinded by the flash. Suddenly, Link saw it: a great shadow cast upon the ground by a huge building that had been unseen through the trees and vines.

"There!" Link yelled, pointing at the building. "I can sense Zelda's magic, she's in there…Go, Impa, run!" Impa ran toward the building, and as she got close spotted the double doors at the top of the stairs. She ran up the stairs, but the doors would not open.

"Zelda! It is Impa, release the door!" she yelled, pounding on the door with the butt of Link's hunting knife.

Inside, Zelda's eyes widened as she heard her nursemaid's voice. Her mind searched the door as her hands remained outstretched, making sure she indeed felt Impa's true presence.

"Impa!" Zelda yelled, releasing her magic's hold on the door. Suddenly the Sheikah warrior threw the door open wide.

"Link is behind me, keep it open!" Impa shouted, as she stood at the door. Impa waved Link in as he burst through the door.

"Seal it!" Link yelled breathlessly. Zelda raised her arms again and returned the magic seal to the entrance, as Gerudo fighters could be heard pounding on the door. Link stormed up to where Zelda and Genison stood near the front of the temple, waving the giant curved Gerudo sword he'd stolen from the horsewoman, not realizing that he made quite a maniacal spectacle.

"What in the _hell_ are you doing here in the middle of nowhere?!" Link asked Zelda and Genison frantically, sounding like a pissed-off older brother. Zelda and Genison each made a face as they looked at each other. Link's eyes glanced toward the dead body that had been pulled off to the side, yet he did not walk over to see it for himself.

"And who the hell is_ that_?" Link yelled, pointing toward the body with his new sword.

"Uh, that's uh… Agahnim," Genison said, taking over the conversation to allow Zelda to concentrate on her magic. Impa walked over to the scared teenager, asking if she needed any help. Zelda shook her head, then asked why Impa's shirt was all bloody. Zelda startled as Impa told her about having been attacked by Ganondorf.

"_Agahnim_?! _Why_ is…" Link didn't know whether to ask why Agahnim was there, how he got Zelda and Genison there, how he had still been alive and how they had managed to kill him _again_…this was a lot for him to process at once.

"So I didn't kill _him_, either?!" Link yelled. He ran his hand through his dark blond hair, trying to push it from his eyes. "Dammit, what the hell is wrong with this day already?!"

"Link," Zelda said calmly, her hands still outstretched to administer her magic, "the Gerudo are trying to capture us, probably to take us to Ganon, but the Goron texted Genison and told him they'd be here soon. You and Impa are here now, Genison and I are ok, and the Goron will help us get out of here. I'm using magic to keep the door sealed." Zelda turned slightly to smile at him, trying to calm his nerves. "That's the Master Sword there, we finally have it! So, this isn't that bad…"

"This isn't _that bad_?! Are you fucking kidding?" Link yelled, throwing down the Gerudo sword. It clanged loudly, the sound echoing off the great walls as it slid heavily across the stone floor. Zelda jumped, the smile gone from her face.

"What good does it fucking do to have the Master Sword? You know who has to kill Ganon? _Me, _not just that stupid sword by itself, and I am _no one_. I couldn't kill him today; I couldn't even _touch_ him. I couldn't protect Impa; she should be _dead_ right now! I couldn't kill Agahnim either, apparently." Link pointed to the dead body that Zelda herself had produced. "And what, Zel…are you really going to put your life in _my_ hands?" Link threw up his arms and turned away from the group. Impa took a step toward Link, but stopped cold when he turned around and his eyes met hers. Link's glance moved from Impa to Zelda, and his face grew dark.

"What happens, Zel?" Link began again, "What happens if we're both here with the sword, and Ganon comes here himself to kill us both _right now_? We can't just sit here trapped until they find their way in. The Goron may be coming, but they don't have magic, and the Gerudo do. _Your_ magic can't get you out of here, Zelda. And you _have_ to get out of here." Link paced about the floor, considering what his battle plan was going to need to be. There was only one true answer, as far as he was concerned.

"Zelda, you can't go out there and fight, I think we all agree on that?" Link said, looking around at the group. No one argued with him, and he wouldn't have listened to them anyway. "Impa, there's no way in_ hell_ I'm letting anything harm _you_ again tonight, and the Gerudo already have it out for you. You don't go out either." Impa opened her mouth to protest, but the unwavering look on Link's face silenced her. "Besides, I imagine you may need to stay and protect Zelda, _no matter what_," Link said, and Impa nodded, then looked at the floor. She knew Link was right.

"You and me, then," Genison said gruffly. "I can't take being trapped in here any longer. I need to bust some heads."

"No," Link said loudly, shaking his head. "Zelda and Impa need all the protection they can get if someone does get past me and gets in here. You need to stay with them, and you'll need to make sure you can get them out of here the first chance you can get."

"Link, you can't fight a bunch of people all by yourself, that's…you just can't do it. You can't." Genison said, putting his hands on his hips and shaking his head.

"Bet me," Link said, and smiled a strange, mischievous half-smile at his best friend. Genison was starting to wonder if Link was in his right mind. But then, Genison thought, they'd all have to be a little nuts to even be here tonight chasing some dumb sword. Link walked over to the pedestal holding the Master Sword, and turned toward the group.

"If your life is in _my_ hands alone," Link said in a low voice, seeming as if he was talking only to himself, as if he were asking the question in his own mind, "let's see if I got what it takes. If I don't come back, then I guess you find someone else to do this shit, because fate would have made its choice tonight. But," Link continued, narrowing his eyes and smiling thinly, "if I am really as good as the heroes from the past, then nothing _tonight_ can _possibly_ kill me. It wouldn't be time yet. So I am going to go out there and get us the hell out of this temple and this damned forest, and we'll see just how true these legends are." Link turned to face the Master Sword, and put both of his hands upon it as it stood in the stone pedestal. The entire group stood silent and still, watching Link anxiously. The gemstone on the crossguard glowed a blazingly bright yellow as he pulled the sword from the pedestal and held it before him. He turned around and faced them all, the Master Sword held aloft in his hands.

"If you please, Impa, I'm going to need my shield," Link said, and she walked up to him silently. She put the shield on his right arm, and he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Link walked over to Genison next, stood before him, and grinned. Genison just shook his head, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Are you sure you really want to test the legends, Link? That shit's from like, hundreds of years ago. What if…" Genison began worriedly.

"Only one way to find out," Link interrupted, "…and I'm sick of questioning myself. Either I'm it or I'm not." Link turned and walked toward Zelda, whose hands were still outstretched, yet her face was toward the door and tears were streaming untended from her eyes.

"Oh Goddesses, Link, this is not what I thought would happen when I came here today," Zelda began, her words cut and halting. "We just…we needed the sword; we didn't know where it was…" Zelda blinked away her blurring tears. She was suddenly very worried for Link, more than she ever had been, even more than the day Impa had nearly killed him in practice. If something happened to Link this time, there would be no way to save him. He would die outside the Temple and they'd never know until they saw his body.

"It's ok, Zel…you _had_ to do this, and I can't believe you were fearless enough to come here and get the sword yourself. Well, with _Genison_, but we both know how useless _he_ is," Link laughed, looking at his best friend. Genison smirked. "You _had _to come here, Zel…now I just have to get us out."

"You can't go out there by yourself! Wait for the Goron, _please_…" Zelda begged, and Link kissed her on the cheek as well, her anxious tears rubbing off onto his own cheek.

"No." Link whispered to her, and Zelda knew there would be no changing his mind.

Suddenly, laughing could be heard near the door. Laughing that definitely sounded as if it were coming from_ inside_ the Temple. Link turned around toward the only door into the temple, and there before them stood two Gerudo.

"What a _valiant _hero!" one of the Gerudo women mocked, laughing sharply like a teenage bully would in high school.

In an instant, Impa picked up the large curved sword that Link had thrown down, and ran toward the Gerudo women. She swung it widely, and what should have been a death-blow to both women merely went through them.

Impa screamed, in what sounded like an animalistic and frustrated manner all wrapped in one.

"Koume and Kotake!" she growled. "How are you here?"

The two witches who'd taken Impa's baby from her all those years ago stood before her, but they didn't seem to be actually _there_. They were identical twins, and they appeared to be about the same age as Impa, with striking red hair pulled up into long ponytails and scant clothing that barely covered their bodies. Link noticed finally that he could slightly see the door behind them through their figures. They were using magic to appear before the group.

"Maybe you can deter our bodies from entering the Temple, Princess Zelda," Koume said, a mocking tone to her voice, "But your magic cannot deter our own magic completely."

Kotake giggled maliciously. "You think the Goron will help you? They cannot find you. They are lost in these woods, now that we've hidden this area further. We may have some fun with_ them _later."

"I don't know, Kotake," Koume said, looking at her sister. "I think we'll have plenty of fun with_ this_ hero _right now_." Both women smiled maliciously as their figures became transparent and disappeared.

Impa growled and Zelda gasped worriedly as Link ran to the door of the temple. He looked at Zelda, who nodded that he should open the door.

"No one is outside the door Link…please, look outside and see what they're talking about," Zelda said fearfully, beginning to shake as she could feel an evil growing around the temple like a thick fog.

Link took a deep breath, and pulled the door open. In the scant moonlight that could find its way through the trees, Link could see _something_…something that was not the Gerudo warriors. He squinted his eyes, having to adjust from the brightly lit temple as he peered into the dark of the night. It looked like..._people_, Link guessed, but they were very thin and slow, hunching over as they walked toward the temple. Link couldn't understand what this was supposed to be.

As some of these….fighters?...came closer to the temple door, Link could finally make out what they actually looked like. A horrified look came over his face.

"Link? Link what _is _it?" Zelda asked, as Impa came closer to where Link stood. Impa cautiously looked out of the door, and stepped back, terrified.

"Oh Goddesses, I did not know they could still…" Impa began, barely able to speak.

Link, still unable to form the words to describe what he was seeing, stepped into the doorway, and looked around outside, trying to gauge how many opponents he was actually seeing.

"Link!" Zelda yelled nervously, "What _is_ it?"

Suddenly one of the "fighters" appeared right before the door, and let out a screeching, wailing, haunted shriek. Zelda screamed, and Link's breath caught within his lungs as he stood, terrified. Link slammed the door shut, and turned toward the group, wide-eyed and in shock.

"ReDeads," Impa said hollowly. "The witches have raised an army of the dead."


	33. Chapter 20 Part V

**Chapter 20 Part V**

"ReDeads?" Genison asked incredulously. "How do you know this isn't some trick, like the Gerudo women being in here…but then…_not_ being in here…" Genison's faced contorted like this was all starting to overwhelm _him_ now. "Dammit, Link was _right_…what the hell is _wrong_ with this day already?"

"As a Gerudo, I was taught some terrible spells that could be cast with corrupted magic, and bringing dead to return halfway back to life was one of them." Impa said, pacing. "But I had never seen it done, and I thought it was no longer possible. Yet the witches have done so…"

"What do you mean, Matron," Zelda asked carefully, "…by 'halfway'?"

"Huh, 'halfway'…" Genison snorted. "This is some Resident Evil bullshit up in here…

"The ReDeads will have no fear, nor human weaknesses. They cannot bleed or be injured. They must be destroyed in certain ways. You can…" Impa looked as if she were trying to find the right words, "…_disassemble_ them…like with an explosive, which we have none, or separating many parts of their bodies, but that takes too much time and it does not actually destroy them. It just makes them unable to attack until the spell expires."

Genison laughed. "Lego Zombies…hehehe…" Zelda sneered at him, then turned toward Impa.

"So can we just wait it out until the spell expires and the witches wear out?" Zelda asked hopefully.

Impa continued. "It would take a great amount of magical energy to accomplish what the witches have done, and they may even be using the magic of the other Gerudo out there as well to sustain this. I can't see the spell to enliven the Redeads lasting longer than tonight; it would be impossible to carry this spell too long. But, maybe that's the point," Impa said, her brows furrowing. "Maybe they are just trying to keep us here until something else is able to happen."

"Like what?" Genison asked. "They blow up Raccoon City?" Genison outright belly-laughed, and Link started chuckling. Zelda gave him a dirty look, too.

"This is serious, you guys!" Zelda yelled, stomping her foot in frustration. "How about this, _geniuses_…I have only about an hour of magic left to hold off two Gerudo witches, a bunch of Gerudo warriors and an army of dead Lego Zombies that need to be _pulled apart_ to stop them. Impa could maybe hold out another 2 hours after that. _Then what_?"

"I told you, I'm getting us out of here _now_," Link said, flashing his sword. "The Master Sword repels evil and magic, right? Seems like a good time to try it out." Link, over his initial terror of the ReDeads, straightened his white t-shirt, haubergeon, and tattered green hoodie. He checked the buckles on his scabbard and belt sheath, and adjusted the shield on his arm. He pulled up his leather arm guards until they felt tight, and pulled his hood over his head.

"Have fun, Link…" Genison said, half-joking and half-serious.

"I plan to," Link said, smiling a roguish half-smile. He turned around, pulled in a deep breath, then exhaled. He gave Zelda slight nod to release the magic seal of the door, then yanked it open. The ReDead that had been there before was still in front of the door, and immediately started shrieking again. Link slammed the door again, utterly terrified.

"_Fuck_…" Link said, running his hand through his scruffy hair and laughing at his own reaction. He yanked the door open again, took a quick step toward the ReDead, and ran the Master Sword through its thin frame of a body. There was a small flash of dissipating magic, and surprisingly the Redead fell into a heap before the door. Zelda and Impa let out a joyous yelp.

"_Hell yeah!_" Link shouted, and rushed out into the dark forest night.

Zelda resealed the door, and let out an anxious heaving breath. All they could do now was wait.

Outside among the ReDeads, Link balled up his right hand and threw another fireball up into the air. Aside from hoping that the Goron would eventually see his flare, it gave him much-needed light to see his enemies. There were no ReDeads within about 15 meters of him, and he could see that they moved quite slowly, so he was able to take stock of his surroundings. He saw approximately 20-30 ReDeads within the glow of the flare, and he assumed there had to be more that he just couldn't see. But there was more figures than just the ReDeads; surrounding Link in a wide circle were the Gerudo warriors from before, led by Koume and Kotake. The group of 8, as a whole, seemed to be concentrating their magic just to raise the ReDeads. Link ignored them, figuring that they were well-occupied, and began running toward a ReDead.

Link came upon one from behind, which didn't shriek this time, probably because it hadn't seen Link. _As long as it doesn't scream_, Link thought, _I can handle this_. Link swung the heavy longsword through the ReDead, and it collapsed with a bright flash of light. Just then, Link heard one of the Gerudo women grunt loudly in pain. _Is this hurting them?_ he thought.

Link ran upon another ReDead from behind, and 'killed' that one as well. Another Gerudo warrior let out a yelp of pain. _Oh my God_, Link thought, _their bodies are tied to the corrupted magic. Does this mean I'm killing them too_?

Link startled at the revelation that he may be killing someone by destroying something else. It seemed strange to him, but then Impa had told him that using corrupted magic cost the user more than just strength, like regular magic does. She never said what, exactly, it cost them, but now Link somewhat understood. Link couldn't let it matter to him, though…he had to get his friends out of the Temple of Time, before anything worse could happen to them, and it was the Gerudo's own fault and choice to use that magic.

Link ran through the forest as his flare began to fade, seeing shadows from both the flare and the ReDeads. Sometimes, it was hard to distinguish which was which. Link killed more ReDeads, losing count after the first few, gaining momentum and confidence as he ran. He turned around to run in a different direction, and suddenly a ReDead was only a meter before him. It screamed its haunting shriek, terrifying a startled Link, and he dropped his sword.

Link bent down immediately to retrieve his sword, and the ReDead jumped on his back, clawing its arms and legs around Link like a snake would curl around its prey. Link screamed in horrified panic, flailing his arms, and then he felt it; teeth, trying to chew and gnaw through the hood covering his head. He screamed again, then swung his body around quickly against a tree, knocking the ReDead to the ground. He dove for his sword, and shoved it through the ReDead's body, killing it. Link slumped to the ground, breathing heavily, still shaking from the sheer terror of having been entombed by one of those things. Still, with each 'kill' he made, the sound of a woman in deep pain haunted the night air.

Link stood up, trying to shake it off, and heard laughing from the twin Gerudo witches.

"Our hero is a scaredy-cat!" one of them said, but Link could not make out which one it was in the dark. "You can kill a living man, but you have trouble killing a dead nothing?" she mocked. Link shrugged it off, not really caring what any of them had to say. He'd already killed most of the ReDeads, and had faith that he would be able to return with his friends to Death Mountain very soon, so whatever the Gerudo witches had say meant almost nothing to him.

"You're hurting these women, _hero_. Don't you _care_?" Link rolled his eyes, knowing that the twin witches were simply trying to mess with his head. "How about I _make_ you care?" one of them yelled, grunting and waving her arm in a wide arc. Again, Link just shrugged it off, and sent another fireball into the air, hoping the Goron would find them soon. It lit up the area yet again, and that's when he saw what the witches had referred to. Suddenly, the remaining ReDead had…_faces_…

Where there had been only a wooden-looking mask covering the upper half of their faces before, now appeared to be the actual faces of people Link knew, or even people he'd already killed. Link was horrified, and began to breathe heavily. His mind already had trouble rectifying when he'd killed someone, but now he'd have to muscle past his instincts when it came to "killing" people he _cared _about as well. Their bodies still looked gaunt and wasted; even just seeing the faces of real people on these bodies was terribly unnerving to Link. He closed his eyes for a second, hoping his magic could reveal the deception and allow him to continue fighting just the basic, faceless ReDeads, but his magic was nothing compared to the Gerudo witches. The human faces remained on the dead monsters, and Link suppressed an anguished moan.

Link figured that he'd just stay behind the ReDeads as he killed them, so he wouldn't hear them scream (which utterly terrified him) or see their 'faces'. He ran up behind two ReDeads, but suddenly they were also faster. The two ReDeads exhibited the faces of Antares and Genison, and each screamed the terrifying screech that Link still had not gotten used to. Link's heart stopped within his chest, and he hesitated. The two ReDeads jumped at him simultaneously, and almost blindly he swung the Master Sword. He made contact with both, a flash of dissolving magic coming from each, and the monsters collapsed. Yet the faces did not disappear, and in the dark of the night under the shadows of the flare, it appeared to Link that Antares and Genison both lay before him dead. Link's breath caught within his chest, and even though he _knew_ it wasn't his best friend and a dead man before him, his eyes betrayed the trick to his mind. Link felt an immediate sadness, especially hearing the wail of the two Gerudo who'd been hurt as he killed their creations. As his eyes looked toward the sound, he saw the two Gerudo warriors fall, their magic and their strength exhausted.

Link's legs felt heavier as he stormed through the forest, trying to find the rest of the ReDeads in the area. He spotted 2 more from behind, and ran up to strike them down. This time he succeeded, but his curiosity got the better of him, and he leaned over to see what faces they held. He understood his mistake immediately, as Queen Estia and Dean's 'murdered' bodies lay on the ground. His breath quickened even more, wondering what other horrors he'd have to survive tonight. Two more Gerudo fighters collapsed in pain.

Link saw another ReDead wandering alone, and he ran up to it, keeping his eyes as low as he could. But again, he couldn't help it, and Agahnim's face distorted as his 'body' was struck down. A fifth Gerudo warrior collapsed.

"Let this be the last time I see you fucking die!" Link screamed, his body beginning to shake with anger. His hand tightened its grip on his sword.

Some distance away, Koume and Kotake laughed maliciously. "I think you're a little too _damaged_ to be much of a hero," one of them said. "King Ganon will destroy you! The Great Entitled One has _no_ fear,_ no_ weaknesses. The Divine Prodigy is so much greater than you could _ever _be!" the other screamed.

Link noticed that there were but three ReDeads left, and ran to where two of them stood near each other, moving slowly. From about 10 paces, Link could see that these ReDeads displayed the distressed faces of the Princess Zelda and Impa. Link steeled himself, knowing his memory and dreams would forever remember 'killing' these two great parts of his life, the woman that is like his sister and the woman who is like his mother. He closed his eyes and swung, destroying them both blindly, but the unbearable screams he heard from the Gerudo women that accompanied his 'kill' haunted him. It almost felt true to him, and tears began to well in his eyes as he searched for the last ReDead. Yet before he could see what face they would torture his heart with next, he heard a wailing that was different. He looked for the source, and saw that only one of the twin witches was still standing.

"My sister! My sister! _Koume_!" Kotake screamed, falling to her side. "How dare you harm my sister you useless troll! I will crush you from the inside out, you piece of shit!" Kotake growled, and held out her arm toward Link.

Without giving it much thought, Link searched for the last ReDead as Kotake stood over Koume, trying to heal her sister with her own strength. Now Koume rose unsteadily, and Kotake collapsed, her powers utterly gone until she could recuperate.

"Kotake! You should not have tried to heal me! My sister!" Koume wailed frantically. "I don't care what The Entitled Master said," Koume screamed at Link, "I will destroy your mind until you've killed _yourself_!" Link turned and saw the last ReDead just paces from him, and the agonized, deathly face of Malia peered at him sadly.

"Kill her, _hero_! Kill the woman you love! She will never kiss your lips again, nor hold you close, nor ever carry your child, _hero_! You will have killed your lover!" Koume yelled hysterically.

Link knew what he had to do, and blackened his mind. _That is not Malia, that is already dead_, Link told himself. _It is already dead, it is already dead, it is already dead_…Link's eyes blurred from tears as he swung his sword at the being that looked so much like his beautiful Malia, and the magic flared from the ReDead as it fell to the ground.

'_She is already dead'_ flashed into Link's mind, for just an instant, and he fell to his knees, releasing a great wail from inside himself. He heard the thump of the last Gerudo fall to the ground without seeing it, and he knew he'd beaten them. He raised himself up slowly, dejectedly, and walked over to where the twin witches lay on the forest floor, writhing in pain.

Koume's eyes met Link's, and she smiled wickedly. "I will let you kill all these Gerudo, and you _know _you want to _hero_, if you let my sister and I go free."

Link was stunned that Koume would be willing to sacrifice her own tribeswomen. Link's eyes wandered to the 6 injured Gerudo that lay apart from the twin witches, almost feeling sorry for what the witches were willing to do to them too. As his eyes were occupied elsewhere, Koume raised up her weakened hand. With all of her strength, she formed the last of her corrupted magic into a ball of lightning, which she threw at Link to kill him. Link spun to his left, and reflected the ball with his sword, sending it back at Koume herself. She screamed as the lightning ball entered her chest and killed her instantly.

"_Koume_!" Kotake screeched. "_KOUME! KOUME!_" Kotake could barely move herself, yet Link felt as if a dark wind was gathering towards her. Kotake suddenly stood up, regaining her strength, and then Link saw why: she was draining the other Gerudo tribeswomen of their own lives using her corrupted magic. The other woman groaned wildly, some even screamed or began to beg, yet one by one their voices were silenced as Kotake killed them all just to save herself. Link was horrified, and held up his sword in defense against the witch.

"My sister will not be the only one who dies tonight, _Hero_!" Kotake screamed violently. "I will kill you, then kill everyone you've ever met. The blood will flow through this forest like a river!"

Kotake held out her arms, hands together, and quickly pulled them apart. In between suddenly formed a sword of lightning, which Kotake now held in her right hand. She swung violently at Link, who's own sword blocked her sword thrusts with bright flashes of light. Link grunted and growled as Kotake's sword swung faster and faster, as if it had a mind of its own. Kotake began to laugh maniacally, and her eyes became wide with insanity.

Link blocked another swing, then dodged to his right. As Kotake turned to face him, Link thrust his sword with his left hand into Kotake's chest.

"NO!" she said bluntly, quickly, as her punctured lungs filled with blood. Her own lightning sword dissipated immediately, and her eyes began to close slowly. Link pulled back his longsword, and her body collapsed next to that of her dead sister. Link took a deep breath, then looked around him at the bodies of the Gerudo and the ReDead surrounding him. The siege was over.

-O{XIX}O-

Zelda had felt that the atmosphere outside the Temple had changed, but she dared not go toward the door with her magic as weak as it was. So when she heard a rapping on the Temple door, she asked Impa to feel for the presence that stood outside it. Impa concentrated, then clapped her hands together in joy.

"Open the door, Zelda, it is Link!" Impa cried happily.

Zelda released the magical hold on the door, and Link opened the door, walking through with the Goron behind him. Link stepped off to the side, as Dean and his group walked toward Zelda, Genison and Impa.

"Someone order a rescue?" Dean yelled, and Genison walked up quickly to shake his massive hand, smiling broadly.

"Wow, look at this place…" Sarah said, looking around in awe. "Is this really the Temple of Time?"

"Yes! Yes, isn't it beautiful?" Zelda gushed. "It's more beautiful than I ever imagined it would be!"

The dozen or so Goron that had come with Dean and Sarah spread out, taking in the sights of the stained glass windows that shone even though it was the dark of night, and the beautiful architecture that the temple had been built with.

"Did you guys defeat the Gerudo, or _defeat_ the Gerudo?" Genison asked Dean, really asking if they'd been captured or killed.

"We didn' do nothin'," Dean replied, glancing over at Link, who still stood off to the side, staring at one of the stained glass windows. It seemed like Link was lost in thought, quiet and contemplative. "Link had it all wrapped up, and we came in once we finally saw one of the flares he'd sent up. We couldn't even_ find_ this place before then. Link said the Gerudo had enchanted the area so we'd get lost."

Genison looked over at Impa, who also had been watching Link carefully. He nodded over to Link, and Impa nodded back. Zelda saw this exchange, and all three walked over to where Link stood by himself.

"Hey, Hero," Genison said, clapping his friend on the back, "You ok?"

"Please…_please_, don't call me that right now," Link said, quietly. Zelda looked at Genison, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you really, um…_take care_ of everything out there all by yourself?" Genison asked in utter disbelief. "I mean, the Gerudo and the zombies and everything?"

"Yes." Link said simply, his eyes still on the stained glass window.

No one spoke for a second, but just all glanced at each other questioningly. Suddenly, Link spoke again.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Link said. "You think you're sure how the world works. You grow up, become an adult, and science explains away everything. It's all black and white. And then something like this," Link nodded toward the stained glass window, illuminated with some enchanted sunlight that could not possibly be shining outside in the darkened forest they were actually in, "makes you question everything you've ever learned. That there could be this amazing light, even in the most blackest dark of midnight, where no lights exist, where even the moon seems to hide from some of the horrors of this world." Impa startled at Link's words, wondering what he'd actually seen and lived through. Zelda set her hand gently on Link's shoulder, and he turned to her and smiled, his eyes melancholy and forlorn.

"This world will…have less darkness, when we're done." Link said stoically, as he turned away from the window.


End file.
